Viktor's Story
by Viktorbane
Summary: Viktor Bane is a cyberneticaly enhanced theif who loves to show off. When he helps a Turian he finds out that the Turian is actually the famous Garrus Vakarian and is asked to Join the Normandy to take on the Collectors. Viktor falls in love with Tali but she loves some one else. What will Viktor do when Shepard turns himself in and the Reapers come? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Bane was a 6'5" tall cybernetically enhanced warrior, his shoulder length black hair that was in a ponytail emphasizing his pale complexion. His black eyes moved over the crowds of people as he stood in the shadows, faceless in a sea of people. Viktor had been many things over the course of his life, but here and now he was justice. Omega was a sea of sin and deception and he was the one to purge it. His early years serving the Mafia led him to see the worst of the galaxy. Here on Omega he was able to rid the galaxy of scum without police sticking their noses in his business.

He rubbed the place where his implants connected. These false limbs were the only thing that had kept him alive. The super strength and speed were a plus as well. The false skin he had over the carbon fiber muscle woven arms and legs itched terribly. He was waiting to see anything out of the ordinary. Viktor waited by a large black warehouse filled with crates that took up every centimeter of the inside. Viktor pulled up schematics of the warehouse on his customized Archon Visor. At the top of the warehouse were rafters that made a spider web far above the warehouse floor.

Viktor heard people making a fuss as they were getting pushed out of the way by something. The mercs that were pushing people were obviously Eclipse. Their overt yellow armor made them stick out from the crowd. A Krogan tried to make a show of strength and got blasted in the face with a shotgun. People screamed and gave the mercs a wide berth. Viktor hated senseless murder. His hand went to his katana across his back and he started to make his move, then he took deep breaths 'Can't blow it now' Viktor thought. He watched the mercs move the crates they were carrying into the warehouse. Viktor waited for the doors to close and looked up. The top of the warehouse was a good nine stories tall. Viktor crouched down and used all the leg strength his cybernetics could give him and jumped weightlessly up to the warehouse roof.

A skylight was open and Viktor took full advantage of the security oversight. He made a mental note to tease Aria about it. Viktor dropped through and landed nimbly on a rafter not making a sound. Inside the spicy smell of red sand, one the most illegal drug in the galaxy filled the air. Viktor used his custom visor's thermal imaging to identify six mercs in the warehouse. Two mercs were on sniper perches five feet below him were marksmen and look outs, they would have to go first. Three others were loading and unloading red sand shipments. The last merc was standing looking out a window, his back turned from the others. 'Dumbass' thought Viktor. Viktor quietly unsheathed his katana that was given to him as a gift from a former mentor. It was made from a pure metal known as Tungsten. It was black with diamond filaments on the paper thin edge. Tungsten is a nearly unbreakable. With diamond filaments in the edge it didn't dull quickly.

Viktor lowered himself behind one of the marksmen and drove the blade up under the mercs jaw holding him in place. When the other sniper looked away he pulled his blade free and jumped silently to the other perch while putting his katana away and snapped the second snipers neck. Viktor slowly laid the merc down. Viktor looked down over the three that were unloading red sand. They hadn't noticed a thing. Viktor jumped from the fifty foot perch and landed soundlessly behind the three mercs. Viktor snuck up behind the merc closest to him and snapped his neck. The other two turned pulling up their rifles and Viktor sliced their heads off simultaneously before they could pull the trigger. Viktor heard the merc by the window yell and start firing. Time slowed for Viktor and he could hear each individual shot. Viktor spun and crouched at the same time, his trench coat twirling in the wind. Viktor threw his katana point first and pinned the merc to the wall by his head.

Viktor reached into his trench coat pockets and retrieved several explosives. Viktor found the warehouse supports and planted them setting a timer. He walked over to where his katana was buried into a wall with a merc pinned. Viktor wrenched it free and wiped it on his trench coat.

"Do you ever rest?" a smooth and mocking voice said from behind Viktor. Viktor turned and held up his blade to a familiar Turians throat. Archangel pushed the blade away with the back of his hand. "You're good, Viktor. You sure you don't want to join my team?" Archangel asked from under his helmet. Viktor smiled not turning off his customized Archon Visor.

"I don't work for people I don't know." Archangel let out an audible sigh obviously disappointed. "Then you have my answer Archangel. Now I hate to break up this bromance but I'm oh maybe ten seconds late," Viktor said as he sprinted and dove out the window the merc was looking out. Archangel followed just as the warehouse exploded. "Damn that was only seven seconds, whoops" Viktor said with a laugh then noticed Archangel didn't make such a grand escape. Viktor helped up Archangel and gave him a small amount of medi-gel noticing the small burning hole on Archangels upper left arm.

"You remind me of a crazy human I used to know. You know where to find me." Archangel said as he dissolved into the alley way shadows. Viktor looked at his now ripped and tattered clothes, _Ah I need new clothes, _he thought.

Viktor made his way back to his loft taking all the back alleys and short cuts he knew so as not to be followed. With Viktor being public enemy number one on the merc radar he couldn't afford to be followed. When he got home to his loft that was a seven hundred square foot excuse of a living space he threw the old clothes away and grabbed a dark red silk shirt and black jeans. He sat down and started to watch the news on his stiff sleeper couch. It was another special on some big Alliance hero named Shepard; it had been just over two years since he was declared KIA. He wondered what his life would have been like if he would have went into the Alliance instead of being an experiment of his own concoction. Viktor had been, first and foremost a criminal before he became a vigilantly. He had snuck into a Cerberus base and copied files on enhanced cybernetic implants. He paid some Salarian most of the wealth that had taken him most of his life to acquire to do the job, but that was years ago. Underneath his artificial skin people would see a metallic muscle fiber that could lift more than even three Krogan battle masters could. He one time got drunk and in a fight with a Krogan, he damn near put the Krogan through a steel wall by accident.

Viktor's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up and checked his security vid to see one of Aria's pet Batarians outside. What was his name? Malborn, Malgrom, he didn't know or care, all he wanted to know was what the beautiful Aria wanted with him. Viktor opened the door and sarcastically asked "And what does the beautiful Aria want with me."

"Afterlife now." Grumbled the four eyed Batarian.

_Always a pleasure,_ thought Viktor as the Batarian walked off. Viktor smiled as he thought of the look on Aria's face. He did after all just blow up one of her warehouses.

He grabbed a new trench coat and his tungsten katana then set out using an experimental tactical cloak that he wanted to try out. On his way the cloak did wonderfully, no one actually saw him and only a few people looked twice thinking they saw something. He decided to try to sneak up on Aria when he got to Afterlife. He waited until someone went through the door and followed. He stood watching the contained chaos of Afterlife for a moment, then eased his way towards Aria. He watched her for a moment taking in the sight of her beautiful purplish skin tone. He was about to be at the top step when Aria pointed a gun at him and said "Show yourself." Viktor deactivated the cloak.

"Queen Aria," Viktor said sarcastically with a bow and smile.

"Flattery will get you a bullet in the head, now sit." Viktor complied. "Now tell me, why would you blow up one of my warehouses in the lower levels of the station?" Aria said positioning her Carfinex at him. Viktor readied his sword under his coat ready to deflect the bullet aimed at his head.

"I simply thought you would rather have it in pieces than used by Eclipse for overt smuggling rings. I know you wouldn't want the Council looking at the crates that were in there. There was a Spectre scoping the place out, an Asari." Viktor stated with a calm business tone. Aria contemplated her options while Viktor looked at escape routes. Aria lowered her gun.

"Fine, but if you don't come to me first you won't make it back home through those piss poor alleys you take." That caught Viktor off guard. He thought no one knew his route.

"Yes Aria"

"Good, now. Guess who just came for information on your friend Archangel." Viktor wasn't surprised Aria knew that Archangel and himself knew each other, but his interest was piqued.

"Who, every major player in the merc gangs? He is about as subtle as I am."

"The late great commander Shepard." Viktor sat back shocked that the man who stopped the reaper Sovereign was alive. Viktor thought it would be great to join him.

"Where did he go?"

"Archangel's base."

"Thank you I won't be a problem any longer. I'm leaving."

"Be seeing you." Aria said as Viktor got up and left. When he got outside he immediately ran and started to jump like a ninja from building to building.

When he got to where he could see Archangel's place clearly he zoomed in with his visor. 'Oh God' Viktor thought. Archangel's team was dead and he was alone, but hanging in there sniping like crazy. But he could see the slowed movements of a very tired being. Viktor immediately cloaked himself and jumped to Archangel's door. When he got inside he took out three freelancers with his katana, took up an assault rifle and tagged two more with it. He ran upstairs uncloaking himself. "Archangel," Viktor yelled. Archangel turned and nodded,

"Hurry up and get to shooting. Some mean looking freelancers . . . no wait a Cerberus agent, an N7 operative, and a Salarian just showed up. Hmmm."

"That's just great, how many people did you screw with?" Viktor asked picking up a sniper from a locker Archangel had lying around and started tagging mercs. Then a small army of freelancers and the 'specials' attacked. Out of nowhere the N7, Cerberus, and Salarian started killing the others. "Looks to me like we got help from the specials." When the 'specials' got upstairs they pointed their guns at Archangel. Viktor immediately was at Archangels side as he aimed his sniper rifle at the freelancers. Viktor relaxed as Archangel walked over and sat on a crate. Viktor recognized the Salarian that was with this misfit trio. It was the same Salarian that gave Viktor his 'upgrades', Mordin Solus.

"Archangel?" The N7 operative asked. Archangel left Viktor to continue taking out mercs. Archangel took his helmet off.

"It's good to see you again Shepard." _That_ made Viktor's aim waver. They continued to talk until Shepard looked at Viktor and asked,

"Who's your friend?"

Viktor put down his rifle and outstretched his had "Viktor Bane, it would be an honor to come with you sir." Shepard shook his out stretched hand

"I've seen what you can do, it would be nice to have-"an explosion rattled the building and an alarm sounded. Viktor picked up his rifle and went back to the window.

"Guess they had to start to use their brain sometime. Shepard can you close the shutters on the lower levels?" Garrus asked.

"I'm on it" Shepard said and left to go below.

Viktor and Garrus took up positions on each side of the window. "'_The_ Garrus huh? You could have told me." Viktor said not taking his eye off of the scope.

"No . . . I couldn't" Garrus said coldly. Fine, Viktor understood he was protecting someone. After about ten minutes a huge Krogan called Gharn came into the bottom floor. Shepard showed up and flanked the Vorcha but some Krogan and Gharn got up stairs.

"I got this," Viktor said as he pulled out his sword and engaged the two Krogan that got up with Gharn. Viktor sliced the first Krogan in half vertically but the second one hit the blade out of the window and Viktor was furious it was a single model lost forever. He used all of his strength and hit the Krogan so hard in the stomach that he flew out of the window. Viktor then went over to Gharn and when Gharn tried to punch, Viktor caught his punch and picked up the Krogan with both hands then as hard as he could slammed Gharn head first into the floor three times. When he was done he saw that Shepard's team and Garrus where watching with wide eyes. "I'll tell you later, we need to try to leave now." Then a glass busted on the far side of the room.

"Down!" Shepard shouted. Everyone was behind cover in moments. Blue Suns mercs were rappelling down the sides. Viktor got a pistol Shepard threw to him and expertly took out who he could. Shepard, Mordin, and Jacob moved to the window while Garrus and Viktor moved to the opposite one. The merc gunship swung down,

"You think you can screw with us and live!" The gunship unloaded its payload. Viktor dove behind cover, the back of his trench coat was on fire. He put it out as Shepard hit the gunship with a rocket blowing it up.

"Garrus!" Shepard leaned down and checked on him while calling a shuttle.

When they got back to the Normandy Garrus was put under intensive care. Shepard was pacing back and forth. Viktor stood sharpening the new katana he bought back on Omega before meeting the rest of the team on the Normandy, it was simple but effective. Jacob walked in and spoke to Shepard first. "Garrus was hit hard even with the cybernetics we put-"Jacob was interrupted by the door to the briefing room opening. Garrus walked up with a huge scar on the right side of his face. Viktor walked past him and patted his shoulder.

"Glad you're okay" and continued into the hall. Another Cerberus agent was standing in the hall. She was pretty but she looked cold and emotionless. He started to walk past her when she blocked his path. Viktor instinctively put his hand on the new katana had just gotten. The woman flared her biotics.

"Good to know our cybernetic program worked, even if they were stolen." The woman's eyes grilled into his soul.

"I don't want any trouble" Viktor said reading his visor knowing she was ready to release a warp field to tear him apart on the molecular level.

"I spoke with the Illusive Man; he thinks you are a good sign and should be allowed to do as you please. I suggested we kill you, just so we are clear on where we stand." She immediately walked off. Viktor looked back at her and immediately disliked her. He walked into the labs and started to go through the different equipment.

"Don't touch" said an obviously Salarian voice "very sensitive, I can't replace or I could but take too much time, time I do not have. Oh Viktor how are you?"

"Good, thanks doctor. The cybernetics are holding up well. They itch like crazy when I overexert though." Viktor smiled. "It's good to see you again doc."

"Same," said Mordin, not looking up from his screen.

Viktor walked out of the labs and into the galaxy map room were the holographic map interface was glowing softly. He walked up to a cute red haired woman. She turned and, after getting past the fact that a six and a half foot man was in front of her, introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Kelly Chambers the ships Yeoman and psychiatrist." Kelly said outstretching her hand. Viktor took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Viktor Bane. It's a pleasure Kelly. I am not big into therapy but if you ask I might have to reconsider." Viktor said smoothly. Kelly's face turned bright red.

"Yes, um well we'll have to see. I um need to get back to work." Kelly said turning back to her console by the map. Viktor smiled as he walked on past her. He couldn't help it, he flirted with any female he talked to.

He walked along to the cockpit. The pilot turned around in his chair around

"Oo badass in a trench coat" he said sarcastically.

"Oo badass in a ball cap" Viktor said equally sarcastic. They both looked at each other for a moment then busted out laughing. "The name's Viktor Bane. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, names Jeff, but everyone calls me Joker."

"I can't possibly imagine why" said Viktor still smiling.

"It's because he uses humor most of the time" said an artificial voice, causing Viktor to notice for the first time that a blue sphere like thing was in the cockpit.

"He knows EDI gah" Joker said shaking his head. Viktor shook his head and left the squabbling old married couple. As he walked back he saw that Shepard was checking dossiers on his computer and mapping their locations. Viktor loved this ship; he knew he would love to stay here.

Viktor spent most of his initial time helping Mordin develop a way to counter act these 'seeker' bug swarms that the Collectors used to paralyze their victims. Viktor didn't care much about who Shepard got on the team. Viktor did however like the clone Krogan named Grunt and the female convict name Jack. Viktor got into a drinking contest with Jack and ended up waking up in the ships showers with Jack laughing at him. One day Shepard came into the lab and asked if they had something. Viktor and Mordin proudly had developed a way to mask their body signatures from the swarms. Apparently a human colony had been hit by the chitin covered alien race known as Collectors. The collectors had been a reclusive bunch until two years ago when they decided to go on a human knapping spree. That was when Cerberus, a secret organization decided to bring Commander Shepard back to life through a science project called project Lazarus. Shepard managed to stop the Collectors on a colony called Horizon. After the horizon attack Shepard seemed even more determined than usual.

Viktor was asked to accompany Shepard on the hunt for an assassin named Thane Krios on an Asari planet called Illium. It was a city world with a teeming metropolis. When they arrived they were directed to an information broker that had paid for all docking fees. Viktor sat in the office of a very pretty Asari information broker named Liara T'soni with Shepard. She looked at Viktor and smiled when they had walked in. Viktor felt her watching him sometimes while Shepard got information from her on Thane. Shepard apparently had some information on the infamous Shadow Broker and Liara immediately put all of her attention to Shepard. Shepard promised Liara after the Collectors had been dealt with he would return and they would get him together. Liara nodded understanding the importance of taking down the Collectors. They were put into contact with a dock worker who had seen the assassin come through recently. Thane was after an Asari named Nassana Dantius. She was at the top of very tall tower in a penthouse. She was surrounded by a security force of Eclipse mercs. Viktor laughed at his escapades on Omega. It would be nice to beat a few more mercs. Viktor, Shepard, and Garrus were flown to the towers via hover car by the dock worker.

When they landed they heard gunshots echo from inside the building. Viktor pulled up his Viper sniper rifle and looked through the scope. Security mechs were slaughtering the Salarian construction workers. Viktor ground his teeth at this massacre. Viktor and Garrus took point and took out the three Loki mechs that had a humanoid shape with head shots. Viktor looked at Shepard.

"Can we just let this assassin finish his job first?" Viktor asked wanting this Nassana woman dead.

"I don't care what happens to a damn crooked politician as long as we find our assassin." Shepard said making Viktor like him even more. They moved into the tower and found one of the workers still alive, but barely. He looked up at Shepard and through a gurgling rasping voice asked,

"Who are you?" The Salarian said slowly swaying as he coughed.

"Jesus Shepard, give him medi-gel." Viktor said. Shepard nodded and gave him some. The Salarian slowly got up.

"Thank you, human. Are you here for Nassana?" The Salarian asked gripping his wounds.

"No were here to find an assassin." Shepard said calmly.

"An assassin? That must be why she wanted us out so badly." The Salarian said. Shepard thanked him and Garrus opened an elevator. When the door opened they heard talking. Viktor went forward and looked around the corner of a hallway and saw no one. Viktor looked back at Shepard and shook his head. Shepard pointed up a vent shaft and they heard the echoes of two mercs. Then out of nowhere the sounds of punches echoed down the vent. Viktor stood under it and saw a body come down. Viktor caught the body effortlessly. It was an Eclipse merc.

"Our assassin must be a few levels up and taking the vents." Viktor said. Shepard nodded and told them to move out. They fought their way up two more levels when they reached a bridge that was connecting the tower under construction to the penthouse Nassana was in. The mercs had set up a defensive over the bridge. Shepard took point while Viktor and Garrus gave Shepard covering fire as the crossed the bridge. The only problem came when two rocket drones had taken up positions out of range. Viktor ran and slid beside Shepard.

"I have a special Cloak I've been working on. I can get up there and disable those drones." Viktor yelled out over the roaring wind and rocket fire. Shepard nodded,

"Do it!" Viktor Cloaked immediately and worked his way carefully past a few mercs who had dug in and were still firing on Shepard and Garrus. Viktor used some old free running techniques he hadn't used in a while. When he was up in the perches the drones were put, Viktor hacked in and targeted the mercs. The mercs didn't know what was happening and started to scatter only to get picked off by other the drones or sniper fire. At the door to the penthouse a very mad Eclipse Asari commando started flinging biotic warps at them. They backed back around a corner and Viktor pulled out a grenade and looked at Shepard. He nodded and Viktor tossed it around. An explosion sounded and they looked around the corner. The commando was sitting with her back against a wall breaths coming in ragged gasps. Viktor walked up to her and pulled out his katana. With one smooth motion he took her head off ending her suffering. They opened the penthouse doors and Nassana had a guard of three around her. She turned and looked at the intruders.

"So you're the ones destroying my towers and wrecking my security." Nassana said with all the pompousness a self-righteousness politician would have. Shepard put his rifle up and crossed his arms.

"Maybe." Shepard said mockingly. A sound came from a side door and Nassana immediately turned.

"Go see what that was." Nassana said sending one of her guards to the side door. A figure dropped from the vents and Viktor knew Nassana was about to die. Thane moved like a dancer snapping the guard's neck closest to him. Then lightly ran over and punched the second guards throat while pulling out a pistol and shot the third then turned to Nassana and put the gun to her stomach and pulled the trigger. Thane grabbed Nassana by the back of the head and slowly laid her down and crossed her arms across her chest. Then he bowed his head in prayer. Viktor really looked at him then and saw that he was a muscular Drell that wore a skin tight black outfit. Shepard stepped up to the Drell cautiously.

"I was hoping to speak with you." Shepard said. The Drell didn't answer. "Are you ignoring me?" Shepard asked slightly annoyed.

"No, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." Thane said.

"She certainly was wicked." Shepard said with a bit of a laugh.

"Not for her, for me." Thane said. Viktor liked this Drell. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from each other. When Thane agreed to join them they called a car to take them back to the Normandy. Viktor was tired and wanted to rest so he went to the shuttle bay lay down on his cot. When Viktor got up it was to the sound of some crewmen talking in the corner. Viktor rolled out of bed and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He grabbed a mirror out of the footlocker he had and looked at his reflection. He needed to shave so he pulled out an antique straight razor and shaving cream then headed to the ships bathroom. In the elevator he popped his neck and shoulders wishing he had coffee. The elevator door opened to reveal a surprised looking Kelly. Her face began to turn red when Viktor looked down he had no shirt on. 'whoops' thought Viktor.

"Sorry but I need to get through." Viktor said as he moved off the elevator. Kelly looked up at him,

"Oh yeah sorry, your just very muscular." Kelly said looking away.

"It's mostly the cybernetics babe." Viktor said nonchalant. When he got in the bathroom he put on the shaving cream and shaved. When he walked out he went to the mess area and got Rupert to pour him a cup of coffee. Viktor took the mug and sipped on it. Viktor turned back to Rupert.

"Hey Rupert, where does the chick with a bad attitude and skin tight suit hang out?" Viktor asked wanting to meet the mean woman that had been so rude to him when he first came aboard.

"Who Miranda? She is in the room right next to my kitchen the doors right there." Rupert said pointing with his thumb over his back. Viktor thanked him and walked back to the elevator. He needed a shirt. If she was as much a prude as Viktor thought, she might just shoot him. When he had an old black t-shirt on he went to Miranda's room. When the door opened Miranda was typing furiously at her computer. She heard the automatic door open and looked up.

"Oh it's you." Miranda said coldly. Viktor sat in one of the two chairs in front her desk,

"Look Miranda. I know you are a very patriotic soul dedicated to the Illusive Man. I want you to know I stole those plans when I was young and arrogant and stupid. This mission is more important than a stupid grudge," Viktor stood and held out his hand, "So what do you say. Allies?" Miranda looked up at him with critical eyes. Then she stood and shook his hand.

"Fine I agree that this mission is more important than what was done in the past is done. Now I have work to do." Miranda said going back to her computer. Viktor nodded and turned to leave then stopped.

"What would you have done if I had come in here without a shirt?" Viktor asked with an arrogant smile.

"I would have shot you." Miranda said coldly. Viktor turned and left knowing his assumption was right. Viktor walked to the elevator and when the door opened the most beautiful Asari was standing there. She moved past him with the grace of an angel. Viktor watched as walked into the observation deck. Viktor watched as the door closed. Viktor walked to the observation deck and stood at the door. He had to meet this woman. Viktor pressed the holographic button and the door opened. Viktor saw the Asari sitting in a meditative position holding a ball of pure biotic energy casting a pale blue light over her face. Viktor walked over and sat in front of her studying her facial features as her eyes were closed. She was remarkably beautiful.

"You are staring." The Asari said with a voice so soft and smooth it made the hair on the back of Viktor's neck stand.

"I'm sorry you're just so beautiful. I had to meet you." Viktor said. The Asari smiled and opened her eyes. They were a remarkable crystal blue.

"I appreciate the comment but I am not interested in a relationship." The Asari said.

"Can I at least get a name?" Viktor asked hopefully.

"Samara the Justicar." Samara said smoothly.

"Might I ask what a Justicar is?" Viktor asked. Samara smiled obviously happy to share what this so called Justicar code was. Viktor respected her more and more as he learned that this Code of the Justicars everything that he stood for. Samara stood for truth, justice, and freedom.

"I cannot begin to comprehend what it truly means to be a Justicar, but if we survive this mission I would be honored if you would let me travel with you to learn this code." Viktor said standing.

"I would be happy to teach you in the coming years." Samara said smiling as she went back to meditating. Viktor walked to the elevator and went to the map room. Viktor looked at the map interface. Shepard was standing at the map choosing their destination. Viktor walked over to the interface.

"So where we going next?" Viktor asked.

"What?" Shepard said as he turned around. "Oh to a used to be Quarian colony on a planet call Heastrom. An old friend is there and she needs my help." Shepard said as he walked to the elevator. Viktor went to Mordin's lab. Viktor found the doctor looking through a microscope.

"Hey doc I have some schematics for an ocular visor that goes in the eye not over it." Viktor said as he sent the schematics over to Mordin's Omni-tool. Mordin looked at his Omni-tool for a moment then went to a work table. After three hours Mordin turned back around.

"Good design gonna hurt. Time consuming and painful. Ready?" Mordin said quickly.

"Wait what? You can do it already?" Viktor asked petrified that his eye sight was about to go out the window.

"Of course. Put cybernetics in you after all." Mordin said not looking up from a workbench. When Mordin turned he had a small contact lens that had a silver sheen to it. "Tilt head back and grit teeth." Viktor complied and when Mordin put the lens in it stung worse than a gunshot to the stomach. Viktor looked around with his new vision and everything was so clear. Viktor looked at Mordin who had a proud look on his face.

"Thank you doc. Now I know I came to the right person." Viktor said trying different settings like zoom and thermal. Mordin went back to his microscope.

"Of course. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Mordin said not looking up from his microscope. Viktor walked out of the lab using his scanner capabilities in the new eye lenses. He was able to get pulse rates, blood types, and if the person was in good health or not. With a quick thought he switched to reticule that gave him wind speed and direction. This upgrade would be a game changer. Viktor saw Shepard come out of the elevator and went to his console looking rather tired. Viktor walked over and leaned next to him on the console.

"What else do we have to do before we can hit the Collectors?" Viktor asked really wanting to get on with this suicide mission.

"The Illusive Man wants us to checkout a Collector ship that's been deactivated." Shepard said. Viktor got off the console.

" Deactivated? How?" Viktor asked. Shepard looked at Viktor with serious skepticism.

"A Turian patrol." Shepard said.

"Ha right. No offense to the Turians but that is not possible. A patrol doesn't have the firepower to get past their kinetic barriers." Viktor said. Shepard agreed and Viktor decided to go and welcome their newest team member.

Viktor went to engineering to find a female Quarian. When he walked up to her she was busy looking through the ships schematics. Viktor saw her enviro-suit and really felt sad. The Quarians were a race of people that were drove off their planet by their own machines called the Geth. And thanks to living on Ships in sterile environments for generations their immune systems were none existent. So enviro-suits were worn at all times to keep them from dying of diseases. Viktor walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked surprised. Viktor held his hand out to her.

"Hi I'm Viktor Bane one of the vagabonds Shepard picked off of Omega." Viktor said with a laugh. The Quarian giggled and took Viktor's hand. Viktor felt something he hadn't ever felt before. He really liked this girl, and not just to try and get in bed with her.

"I'm Tali'Zorah the ships new mechanic." Tali said.

Viktor really liked the Tali. He never saw her face because of the helmet she wore, but something about her was so beautiful. He visited her regularly while Shepard finished up some personal missions for everyone, and loved how she would just always talk about the Geth and about the engines. He really liked her and he hoped the feeling was mutual.

One day Viktor came down and saw Shepard and Tali holding hands. Viktor quietly walked to the bar lounge and poured himself a drink, and another, and another. He stumbled out of the lounge, barley able to see, and into the observation deck. Samara simply looked at him as he leaned against the window wallowing.

"Are you alright Viktor?" She asked in that soothing voice.

"You know what it's like to have someone you love, love someone else don't you?" Viktor asked slurring a little.

"Yes, it hurts." She said standing up and walking up beside him. She guided him to a couch and laid him down. Viktor passed out quickly. When he woke he saw Samara still meditating. His head felt like it was being diced in a blender then beaten by a Krogan. Shepard caught him as he came out of Samara's room.

"Hey I've talked to everyone else and had to do some favor to get them completely focused on the mission. Anything you need, family to take care of, problems to sort out?" Viktor knew he didn't need anything; he thought about asking for aspirin.

"I have no family and I really would like an aspirin for my hangover, but other than that this mission is the only thing I'm focused on right now." Viktor said remembering Shepard standing with the only girl he truly loved.

"Good, check with Chakwas for that aspirin heh." Shepard walked off looking tired. Viktor walked to the med bay and asked Chakwas for an aspirin. Chakwas laughed about how she felt after a whole bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

EDI came on the intercom the next day,

"All team members report to the shuttle bay." Viktor was in the mess hall practicing his kendo shirtless. A few women from the crew were watching him from the table. Viktor walked to his room and got a t-shirt and his trench coat on. Viktor opened his Omni-tool and activated his specialized tech armor. Viktor put his katana across his back and walked to the shuttle bay. When he got to the shuttle bay Shepard was already giving the debriefing everyone.

"EDI has to test the IFF to see how we can safely get in and out of the Collector base. But she needs to run a few tests on it to sync it to Normandy's systems. Alright everyone load up." They all got on the shuttle and were off. They were on the Shuttle half way to their destination when Shepard got a call that the Normandy had been attacked. Everyone got up and sprinted to the shuttle. When they got back everyone was gone. Shepard was pissed and they were all ready to go to the Collectors and destroy them. As they were getting ready Viktor was talking with Kasumi about different heist they each pulled when Kasumi innocently asked,

"Aren't Tali and Shepard just the cutest couple?"

"Yeah just great" Viktor immediately answered her. Viktor got up to fix himself a drink when Kasumi said she didn't know. Viktor was cool with it though, he was happy for Tali to find love in such difficult times. Viktor went to the labs then and for the next few hours worked on new implants for his eyes to replace his contacts. He enjoyed his contacts but it was becoming cumbersome when they fell out sometimes during fights. He finished the new eyes that would fit directly into his eye sockets and allow him the same benefits of contacts but these wouldn't fall out.

Viktor had just put them in with a little help from Mordin when EDI said that they would be through the mass relay in five minutes and to report to stations. Viktor immediately helped Mordin strap down all the equipment and they were just finished just as the ship dropped out of FTL. Very large debris was everywhere, Joker had to pull up which made Viktor wonder how many ships tried to come through before them? The ship suddenly was being hit by beams of some sort. Viktor used his new ocular visor and turned on his X-ray vision. They were little, in comparison to the Normandy, round drones with huge lenses that fired concentrated beams of high powered light. Joker told everyone to hang on as he went through a debris field to lose them. One of the drones got into the cargo hold. Shepard came on and said

"Viktor, Garrus to the cargo hold with me." Viktor ran out grabbing his new assault rifle that he took off a dead collector on Horizon and his custom sniper. When they reached the hold Shepard grabbed his new Cain launcher and screamed "Down!" he fired that thing off and blew it to pieces. When they got back up to the bridge Joker had just cleared the debris field. That was when they saw the Collector base. It was enormous and Viktor thought it would be great to have.

"Looks like they're sending an old friend to greet us" Joker said. Viktor looked confused and then saw a Collector ship coming from the base. Shepard smiled and said.

"Let's show our new teeth, fire the main gun" Joker hit a red button and unleashed the largest blast Viktor had ever seen. It hit the Collector ship on the broad side and Joker said,

"How you like _that_ you sons a bitches." They didn't have much time to celebrate because when the Collector ship exploded it sent a shock wave that deactivated most of its systems. The ship went careening towards the base. The impact even threw Viktor who had improved balance to the floor. Shepard and Viktor where the first ones up. Shepard got into the briefing room and called everyone in. Shepard went over the plan and divided up the teams and they headed out. Miranda led the distraction team with Tali in the vents. Shepard, Thane, and Garrus went to help Tali. Viktor brought a huge rucksack to store any harmless Collector tech. The base was enormous, but beautiful. There was tech everywhere; Viktor and Mordin got data downloaded while everyone else was fighting. Suddenly a panicked sounding Tali was on the line,

"Please! Somebody help me! The vent is closed, it is extremely hot!" Viktor immediately had a rush of energy and left his equipment to run to Tali. The rest of the team said something, but he didn't hear them. He had his sword in one hand and his assault rifle in the other. He worked his way to Shepard's position deflecting with his sword, killing with his assault rifle. When he got to where he saw Shepard he was pinned. Viktor became infuriated at the Collectors. He jumped with all of his strength while cloaking himself. He hit the ground running so the base was a blur. He hit the release and uncloaked himself. Tali put her hand on the window as thanks then moved on. Shepard was there a moment after,

"You shouldn't have left your squad." He said coldly.

"I wouldn't let her die! If anything happens to her so help me!" Viktor said hotly, his anger rising.

"You'll what!" Shepard shouted "Do not presume you are the only one who loves her. Get back to your squad" He said calmly but firmly. Viktor glared at Shepard not believing he would have let Tali die. Viktor cloaked himself and snuck back to his squad caught up at a door. Grunt had his pack on. He ran behind through the Collector platoon that had them pinned with small explosives he had in small pouches on his sides. He blew them when he got behind his friends. They stood there not knowing what happened. Viktor uncloaked himself and said

"Well that was fun!" Everyone jumped and nearly shot him, but they all thanked him. Samara and Kasumi gave him a knowing look. Grunt gave him his pack back and said,

"You are strong for a human, we should fight sometime." He said with a grunting laugh.

"Yeah we should, after this we should meet down in the cargo hold and have some real fun" Grunt liked that, he laughed and walked off. They waited for the door to open, but soon another larger platoon attacked them. They were close to being overrun when the door opened. They backed in still firing. Half of the squad pulled back to give Shepard some cover. When Tali got the doors closed Miranda stumbled but said she was ready for duty.

When they turned around tubes ran from those pods used to capture humans. Viktor was about to take samples from one of the tubes that had a leak but stopped. The crew was in the pods! They immediately opened all the pods. They all paired up in twos except Viktor and Grunt who pulled opened the pods by themselves. When the crew was free Shepard sent them back to the Normandy with Jacob as an escort. Then EDI gave them an analysis on the routes they could take. Shepard gave instructions for the distraction team while he, Thane, and Garrus would go through the insect room while being protected by Samara's biotic barrier. They split up Viktor was still getting whatever he could find like weapons and shield tech, anything that could help him study and possibly find a weakness of the Reapers. When the team reached a door they were pinned by a lot of Collectors. They were about over run when Shepard opened the door behind them. They rushed in and closed the door. They stood looking at a huge hole some distance away. Shepard told them that EDI said to blow the station. Viktor looked at Shepard and asked "I would really like to get readings on whatever is in there, it could help on my research to find a weakness of the Reapers or a weapon to fight them." Shepard nodded and got Garrus to go with them. The rest of the team was to stay and keep Collectors from coming up behind them. Shepard, Garrus, and Viktor hopped onto one of the moving platforms and rode up to whatever the energy source was.

Viktor was pulling out his equipment when he stopped. The energy source was an actual Reaper, but not just any Reaper. It was a Human reaper. Viktor was astounded and immediately started scanning and taking samples. Shepard was discussing with Garrus and EDI how to destroy it. When Viktor got his readings on the human Reaper they blew the constraints holding it up. They were in the middle of planting a bomb in the main drive of the base to blow it when the Illusive Man connected to Viktor's Omni-tool rambling on about how short sighted Shepard was being. Viktor cut him off, they had what they needed and were gonna blow this abomination. They were leaving when they heard a dull metallic thump. They turned to see the Reaper climbing up the platform. It rose up and started to destroy the platforms. They shot at it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the Reaper malfunctioned. In a last attempt to kill them it slapped the platform they were on. They tilted and started to fall. Garrus started to fall and Shepard dove and grabbed him. He pulled Garrus up and stood up then they were hit by another platform. Viktor woke up as Shepard pulled him out from under a metal piece. Viktor looked around and saw his equipment near the edge starting to fall. Viktor shot out and caught it just as it was falling. They got up just as a group of Collectors was coming at them. They ran and saw the Normandy. Garrus and Viktor were there first but the platforms they used started to fall. Shepard jumped and almost in slow motion he made it to the Normandy. They got inside and shot off into FTL right before the base exploded. Viktor ran to check on Tali and saw Shepard holding her. His heart hurt, but he saw how much Shepard loved her.

He walked to the labs and unloaded his equipment. Viktor and Mordin sat for months examining the data and had found that the liquid was people's genetic code, like the grey matter your brain was made of. The weaponry used concentrated particle emissions to destroy objects and people at a molecular level. Mordin shared his findings on the Collectors. Their entire body was one giant machine, but also organic. Everything from eyes to their intestines was replaced by tech yet in their genetic code it was still similar to that of the Protheans they once were. Even with all of the research they had done they still could find no actual weakness. It had nearly been a week since Shepard took Garrus and Tali on a hunt with Liara for the Shadow Broker and having access to his resources were invaluable. A month later Viktor and Mordin showed their findings to Shepard. He seemed to understand everything they told him.

Viktor walked down to the cargo hold and found Grunt. Viktor walked up to him and smiled.

"You ready to rumble big boy." Viktor asked Grunt did that scary laugh and cracked his knuckles.

"I thought you had forgotten." Grunt said leading Viktor to the open area of the shuttle bay.

"Who could forget ten tons o' fun?" Viktor said as they got into the bay. Grunt turned suddenly and charged. Viktor just barley spun out of Grunt's way slapping him on the rear as he went past. This really made him angry because he turned and just walked up and started trying to punch Viktor in a fierce animal rage. Viktor caught Grunt's left arm and pulled the big guy into a punch in the mouth that knocked Grunt back a few feet. Grunt shook his head, spit blood, and laughed. Viktor looked around and noticed a crowd had gathered and were cheering. Grunt charged again and this time so did Viktor. Viktor and Grunt impacted so hard he heard people go 'ohhh'. Viktor and Grunt grappled for a moment when Grunt picked Viktor up. 'Oh shit' Viktor thought as he was propelled through the air to impact a wall. Time slowed down as Viktor went into an adrenaline rush. Viktor twisted his body in the air to get his feet to face the wall. Viktor hit and his teeth chattered slightly. Viktor went to his hands and knees after sliding off the wall. Viktor's hair was coming out of its ponytail. Viktor stood and ran at Grunt then slid between the Krogan's legs and came up behind him. Viktor kicked Grunt's legs causing the big guy to kneel. Viktor grabbed an arm and held it behind him.

"Yield big guy." Viktor said. Grunt was able to buck and knock and Viktor back. Grunt turned and Viktor used as much strength as was necessary and punch Grunt square in the forehead knocking him out momentarily. He was out for a few seconds before coming to.

"Damn that was a fight." Grunt said shaking Viktor's hand.

"Hell yeah big man." Viktor said patting Grunt on the shoulder. Viktor was walking back to the elevator tired when Thane caught him in the shuttle bay.

"You're very good at hand to hand combat. A bit sloppy if I might add." Thane said looking Viktor over.

"Thanks. Coming from a martial arts master like yourself that's truly a compliment." Viktor said rotating his left arm.

"I could teach you a few things about truly using your hands to kill." Thane said still standing as motionless as a statue. Viktor was honored by this opportunity.

"It would be an honor to learn from you." Viktor said popping his neck.

"Good. We'll start now." Thane said and began to strike Viktor in the chest with pinpoint accuracy causing Viktor to collapse. Viktor lay on the floor for a moment feeling numb. When he could get up Thane was standing still again. Viktor stood in front of him watching to see any movement. Thane went to strike his torso again and Viktor blocked his first three attacks and then he was put on his butt by a leg sweep. Viktor stood back up and started to use Kung Fu strikes and try to land a hit on Thane. Thane easily swept Viktor's attacks aside and then countered by landing a solid palm strike on Viktor's diaphragm. Viktor hit the ground gasping for breath but not finding it. "You will learn soon enough."

Over the next few days Thane taught Viktor the most advanced martial arts he had ever learned. Viktor grew to see Thane as a mentor and friend. He had learned that Thane was a very spiritual man and Viktor respected him more than most anybody he knew. One day when Thane and Viktor were sparring Shepard asked for the crew to come to the briefing room. Viktor walked in and immediately noticed Shepard looked sad.

"I've got sad news. I've decided to turn myself in to the Alliance. I will take time to drop you all off where you want then I shall return to Earth and see what awaits me." Everyone was put out by the news, Viktor the most. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to except back to Omega. That though seemed so lonely after spending time with the Normandy crew. He decided after talking with Samara again, that he would study the Code with her. She had taken a liking to him and him her. It was more of a respect among warriors than actual love. Samara and Viktor were the first ones to leave the Normandy because Thessia was the closest to where they were.

They were on Thessia in a matter of days going through records and reports of possible Ardat-Yakshi in a huge communications array.

"Hey Sam I think I found something in a remote colony" Viktor said looking at a datapad.

"Please stop calling me that" she said as she walked over Viktor looked at her and winked. She flared her biotics and looked at him with a playful but serious stare. "These reports are strange. It will take us a good three days if we can catch a ride straight there. Remember, any injustice must be eliminated."

"Yes ma'am. If this happens to be another, you know, Ardat-Yakshi and she has brainwashed the entire village do we just destroy it?" Viktor asked worried he would have to kill too many people.

"No. Only those that attack us." She said with a calm demeanor.

They went back to an apartment they had been given to by the Asari Matriarchs. The Asari were more open to a human learning their way of life than Viktor had thought. Viktor was more than grateful to learn about the beautiful Asari.

"I suppose I should pack up huh. Too bad I like it here" Viktor said as he grabbed a new Asari sword that was given to him from Samara. It had a curve like a scimitar and had barbs facing away from the user of the blade. "I really like this blade Sam, I mean Samara. Thank you, for this." Viktor said as he put it across his back with his katana.

"You're welcome" she said.

After three hours of talking to several different pilots and captains they finally found an Asari frigate headed through the system that they were headed to. They were about two days out when a Batarian vessel said they were going to board them. Viktor looked at Samara and she nodded, they were pirates. Samara talked quickly and quietly to the pilot. The Asari pilot looked nervous but nodded. Samara walked over to Viktor.

"The pilot is going to let them in; you are to sneak aboard using cloak and kill any pirates onboard. I will kill any here. When we have killed all the pirates we will keep the ship and continue. Remember don't make them suffer."

"No worries, I bought a new knife that is perfect, I'll hit them in the-"Viktor was cut short as the ships docking tube was opened. Viktor immediately cloaked himself. The Batarians boarded and started making demands on what to give over, but Viktor quickly made his way to the bridge where he closed the docking tube after killing the pilot. When the Batarians realized what had happened the remaining crew rushed to the bridge. Everything slowed down, Viktor took a breath. He pulled up his assault rifle and put one bullet in each of the five Batarians. When time ran back to its normal rate, he looked down at one of the Batarians; one of them was still alive. He wanted to let him suffer, but Samara's words rang in his ears. He pulled up his gun and shot twice in the head. He reopened the docking tube. The pilot thanked Samara and Viktor and gave them a large quantity of platinum for a reward. When the pilot and passengers said thank you they left.

After had been flying for about a few hours they were still five from their destination. Viktor called Samara up to the bridge. "Is something wrong?" She asked

"No, no I just would like to get a reading while you use biotics. I did a reading on Jack, Miranda, Jacob, and Liara when she was with us for that short time. I found that biotics produce a small amount of eezo. Jack produced an irregular amount of eezo, like almost unstable. I believe that because she was an experiment hers are that unstable. Miranda and Jacob produced a very low and fairly stable amount eezo. Liara produced a slightly larger amount eezo and it was extremely stable, but that I believe is because Asari are born with it and has become more acute to having it in their bodies." Samara listened intently. When Viktor was done she asked,

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what does this have to do with our current task?"

"Oh yes sorry, my scientific side got the better of me. If you could do some simple biotic moves or the meditating thing you do so I can get the readings that I need. If I can confirm my theory we can find the Ardat-Yakshi using eezo readings." Viktor said with a very content smile. Samara nodded and sat down, she started to meditate. Viktor watched with amazement and awe at the ball of light that now rested in her hands. Viktor shook himself from the hypnosis he was in and activated his Omni-tool. As he thought the readings were just as stable as Liara's, but she was so much more powerful. The eezo readings were off the charts, she was immensely more powerful than he even imagined. The readings were similar to Liara's though so that meant that an Ardat-Yakshi might have unstable readings. Samara got up and looked at Viktor expectantly. "Oh yes, your readings are similar to Liara's in stability, but you are much, much more powerful. I suspect it is because you are much older than Liara, no offense."

"None taken and you are correct. The older an Asari gets the more powerful she becomes. Do you think we can find the Ardat-Yakshi with those readings?" Samara asked.

"It's hard to tell because of the fact I've never been around an Ardat-Yakshi."

"Alright well tell me if anything changes." Viktor watched her walk off before turning back to his duties of flying the ship.

When they arrived at the colony of Shil'ara the Asari were more than glad to see Samara, but were wary of Viktor. Samara explained to them that he was there learning the Code. Some seemed genuinely shocked to see that a human wanted to learn alien ways. Some though still looked like at him with suspicion. Samara and Viktor were in the colony for only two hours when the colony leader, a Matriarch by the name of Preala approached them.

"It is an honor to have you two in our colony; I know about you Viktor because when you told the Matriarchs what you wanted to do they contacted all other Matriarchs to inform them that a human was learning one of our most sacred ways. Know that whatever you need we will provide. Now, shall we move into my office to discuss why you're here privately?" They proceeded into Preala's office and closed the door. Preala told them that three bodies turned up with signs of Ardat-Yakshi killings. The bodies were stored in the town morgue for them to examine. Samara told Viktor to go and get medical records for the three Asari. Viktor got up and left the two women. As he was walking through the town center he saw that they had a bar. _Definitely gonna visit there. _Viktor smiled as he remembered what he used to do in Omega. He loved being a renegade cowboy, but this was just as great because he loves being a scientist just as much. When he arrived at the morgue he was met by a very pretty Asari.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here with the Justicar Samara about three dead Asari. I'm gonna need any medical records you have on them." The doctor looked at him suspiciously,

"But you are a human."

"If it would make you feel better I would be happy to wait until Samara arrives"

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but you're a human so you can see where I'm concerned."

"Of course, do you have anything to drink?" She nodded and brought a bottle and two glasses from her office. Viktor and the Asari both drank and discussed his theory on how biotic users create their own eezo. She seemed interested and gave a few pointers on how to more accurately read the eezo with his Omni-tool. Samara soon showed up and cleared everything with the morgue worker. When Viktor got the medical files, he quickly scanned them and found that none of them had any medical problems prior to their deaths; Viktor looked at Samara and nodded. Samara immediately asked for where the families were. The morgue girl said that only one of the Asari had a family on world and gave them there address. Samara suggested that Viktor wait for Samara since Asari still aren't used to seeing a human with a Justicar. Viktor agreed,

"I'll be scoping out the bar heh." Samara rolled her eyes and nodded. Samara made her way to a shuttle and left. Viktor walked down the street to the bar. Inside the music was deep and booming and there were only a few patrons since it was still day. Viktor sat down at the bar and ordered some Thessian whiskey. _Not as strong as Earth's, but still good and warming. _He looked around at the neon lights and the Asari getting the place ready for the night.

"Not seen any humans around here before." Said the Asari behind the bar.

"Yeah, here with a friend on business, any interesting stories or rumors?" Viktor asked not really interested, but he didn't want to seem rude.

"I heard that Justicar showed up, though I doubt you know what that is."

"A very powerful Asari dedicated to a strict code, giving everything personal up. It is a very solitary life; I wouldn't like it, no conversation." Viktor said laughing a little at the Asari's stunned face." I really like your culture, it's very beautiful."

"I'm sorry, the humans I've met are slightly racist and they don't care about any history except their own." She said in a very apologetic tone. Viktor laughed,

"Really it's no biggy. I agree that most of my kind is very close minded." The Asari bartender gave Viktor a free drink and they spoke of the different cultures. He found out that the bartender's name was Zeela. Samara walked in about two hours later. Viktor pulled back a seat and helped Samara into it.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Zeela asked.

"Yes, Zeela meet Samara the Justicar" Viktor said with a smile. Zeela immediately bowed and stared dumbfounded at Viktor.

"So this is why you know so much of my culture" she said with a grin.

"Of course" Viktor said smiling. They spoke for a little longer; Zeela seemed to flirt with Viktor quite a bit before Samara suggested they leave. Zeela gave Viktor her Omni-number and Viktor and Samara left. The Matriarch gave them a small loft apartment. It was cozy with two cots, a bathroom, and a studio kitchen. Samara said she was going to get a shower. Viktor made his bed and lay down. He couldn't get the bartender out of his head. She liked what he liked and she was beautiful. He heard the bathroom door open and turned to ask Samara about dating an Asari and realized she was naked! "Oh, shit! Samara why are you naked?" She looked at him innocently,

"Is there a problem Viktor?" Viktor was red faced and had his face buried in his pillow.

"No it's just . . . I mean . . . Well . . . Never mind" Viktor was red faced; it was like seeing a sister naked. It's not that he had never seen a woman naked but she was his friend. She put a robe on and went to her bed.

Viktor was awake early the next morning doing his exercises when Samara woke up and went to the bathroom. When she came out, fully clothed, Viktor went in. He looked in the mirror at his shoulder length hair. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it back to its normal length then shaved his five o' clock shadow. When he came out Samara was cooking breakfast and she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Samara?" Viktor asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the last time I was cooking breakfast for someone else I was married." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Viktor held her in a tight hug. She sobbed silently for a moment then looked at him. "I trained to get rid of these feelings. Why am I suddenly feeling sad?" Viktor looked at her with a blank mask, knowing she hated pity.

"It could simply be a subconscious need for companionship."

"I suppose your right, thank you." Samara finished breakfast and they got ready. Viktor put his trench coat on with his sword concealed and a hidden pistol. Samara said she would look around the outskirts of the city and at the different farms. Viktor was to search the different bars, clubs, and restaurants. They split up, Viktor planned to go first to the bar and visit Zeela. When he got there an Asari was causing trouble, yelling and making a scene. Zeela looked like she was going to cry. That set Viktor on fire. He walked over.

"Is everything alright?" Viktor asked. She wheeled around and glared at Viktor

"Screw you and mind your own damn business human." She turned back around and flared her biotics at Zeela. Viktor smiled, he had been itching for a fight. Now he had a reason to. Viktor grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her across the dance floor and hit the music panel. Deep base hits started to blare through the club. The Asari got up and ran at Viktor. She flung a warp at him. He easily dodged it then grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back. Viktor then pulled up his Omni-tool and shocked her unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked Zeela. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh Viktor, I thought she was going to kill me. Thank you, thank you so much" She said in tears. Viktor held her until the police got there. They took a statement then Viktor pulled the top ranking officer to the side.

"Has anymore dead bodies come in lately?"

"Yes a young one about three hours ago. No past health problems and no accidents. We found the poor girl in an alley." Viktor thanked the officer and got the address of the family of the young Asari. He asked for a ride to the house. The officer offered to give him and Samara a cruiser, Viktor turned down the offer. He planned to use the credits he had to get a hover board.

When Viktor got to the house he dreaded what was coming up. He went to the door and rang the bell. A very upset Asari opened the door. "I realize this seems like an intrusion, but I am working with a Justicar investigating these deaths, including your daughters. Is there another parent?"

"I have heard that a human is learning our ways, thank you for helping with my daughter's investigation. I have nothing for you though. She was old enough by our standards to date without me having to meet every person she goes out with." After an hour of conversation Viktor found out that she frequented a dingy little bar down the street from Zeela's. Viktor took notes on his Omni-tool planning on telling Samara that he might have found the Ardat-Yakshi's hunting ground. Viktor thanked the crying mother or father of the girl and said sorry for her loss then left. It was nearing night when Viktor was starting to walk through the colony. Viktor realized the colony was much larger than he thought. It was a thriving city that was very loud. He realized that there are so many people that could be the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit! Five more dead bodies. When do we catch this bitch?!" Viktor yelled as he looked out of their six story window. He slammed his data pad onto the table. It had been a month since he and Samara came to a huge colony investigating reports of an Ardat-Yakshi. He had taken a special liking to a bartender named Zeela, hoping he could get past Tali. Then she ends up dead in an alley behind her bar. He was so blinded by rage that he found an underground fighting ring. By the time he found them tough they knew he worked with a Justicar. In a drunken rage he killed everyone at the ring. When the authorities arrived he was sitting in a chair passed out with a bottle of Illium rum in his hands. Samara was more than mad but understood.

"We may never catch her, Viktor. I chased Morinth for centuries before I caught her." Viktor knew it was strenuous. Though he never knew how strenuous. He hated waiting. Viktor thought of leaving to go to Tuchanka and help Grunt and Wrex with uniting the Krogan. He hated this Ardat-Yakshi. He didn't want to become emotionally compromised and cause Samara this job. Samara sat down at the table and opened her mouth to say something when an explosion shook the building, then another, closer this time, and again. Viktor grabbed Samara and jumped out of the window just as the fourth, fifth, and sixth floors simultaneously exploded and the building started to collapse. Samara tried not to let go of Viktor, but failed and used biotics to slow her descent. Viktor swiveled around and hit hard. His eyes with the built in visors were blurry and static. He saw the bright outline of Samara's biotics land gracefully beside him. She pulled her pistol from her side and shot at something, but he could barely hear the shot. He started to black out when Samara reached and grabbed him and pulled him into an alley.

Viktor awoke with somebody carrying him. His eyes were starting to restart and he saw that Samara was carrying him. "I know you love holding me Sam, but you can put me down." She just stopped walking and just let go. He tried to move his arms or legs, but they wouldn't comply. Viktor hit face first causing his nose to start bleeding.

"You said I could let you down, that implies you're alright to walk." Viktor scowled, why could he talk, see, and move his abdomen but not his arms and legs? He almost laughed when he remembered he only replaced his arms, legs, and eyes with cybernetics.

"Samara could you open my Omni-tool and press cerebral shock?" She looked at his arm and pulled it up then pressed a button. Viktor screamed as the jolt went through his spine.

"Woo that is the worst damn thing. Never thought I'd have to use it, thanks I think" Viktor whispered a curse under his breath. "Do you have any idea who did that?" Samara gave a look that just said, 'Seriously, you have to ask?' and said,

"The Ardat-Yakshi is probably on her way to the spaceport now, we must hurry." They commandeered a civilian car and raced to the spaceport. They ran to the entrance just as an intercom said,

"Unauthorized departure imminent all dock officials please report bay D3" the intercom repeated the message as Viktor and Samara ran to their ship they got from the pirates on their last adventure. Viktor and Samara boarded the ship and took off just as another ship left the dock. Viktor took off priming the guns. He got a shot just as they left the atmosphere. Viktor disabled the engines and leaned back breathing a sigh of relief. Samara stood with cold confidence as the other ship floated aimlessly in the vacuum of space. Viktor tried to hail them but no reply came. He looked at Samara and shook his head.

"Pull up and dock it" Samara instructed. Viktor attached the docking tube to the other ship. Samara and Viktor went to the weapons locker Viktor had installed a few weeks ago. Viktor pulled out his customized Mattock he retrieved from the stores on the colony. Samara got her Tempest he bought for her, and they both stood at the door ready for whatever was coming. Viktor opened the door and panned right as Samara went left. Viktor was headed to the cockpit while Samara was going to the lower decks. He saw the doors to the cockpit, he hesitated then opened them. Who he saw sitting in the pilot's seat shook him to his very core.

"Zeela?" Zeela smiled and looked at him like a hunter would prey.

"Does it shock you? Does it hurt you? I imagine you can't quite understand how my body could turn up in a morgue then now here. Having a twin sister that I killed at a young age helps turn suspicion when someone like you gets to close." Viktor looked at her and saw for the first time what a monster she was. Nothing she had said was true and none of it was real.

Viktor glared at her, hating her. He pulled up his gun and was hit by a push that flung him against the wall and caused him to drop his Mattock. He got up and engaged his cloak and his adrenaline rush. She didn't have time to even blink before he was driving his fist so hard she flipped sideways and hit the wall upside down. He was standing over her when she pulsed and biotics flung him backwards. He landed on his feet but she was up and used the Vanguard's rush ability. She hit him and put him against the wall. She had a gun and started to put it against his head.

"Do you know that my cybernetics make me as strong as three Krogan Battlemasters?" Viktor said with a smile. He pushed himself off the wall with just enough force to send both of them to the floor. He grabbed his Mattock and she grabbed a grenade. Viktor dove while she looked smug and dove at him. He shot as Samara walked in and screamed.

"No!" They both fell as the grenade went off next to them.

Viktor awoke in a hospital bed with his right arm and leg wrapped in bandages. His right eye was covered to. When he looked around he realized that Samara was meditating in the corner. She smiled

"It's good to see you awake. I was afraid you wouldn't." She got up and walked to his bed side." Viktor opened his mouth to speak but found it was extremely dry and coughed instead. Samara buzzed the nurses. They were in the room in seconds with water and taking the bandages off. He drank the whole glass and smiled.

"This must be heaven, I'm surrounded by beautiful Asari undressing me" he said then yelped as one of the nurses purposefully hurt his leg by dropping his leg after unwrapping it. He looked down and saw that his right leg and arm's cybernetics were visible. His arm's was exposed from the middle of his bicep down. His leg was exposed from the knee down. Viktor wiggled his toes and fingers. "How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for two weeks."

"Ah damn, I'm feelin like a walk. Would you mind given me a hand?" Viktor started to get out and stumbled a bit. His leg was malfunctioning. He swore and asked for a cane to get out of the hospital. He asked Samara if she would like to have lunch in the park. When she agreed he went to the front desk at the hospital and got his personal effects that now only included a shredded trench coat and pants, plus his credit chit. Samara and Viktor caught a taxi and Viktor listened as she told him that the grenade destabilized the ship so she drug him to their ship and flew away just as Zeela's ships eezo core went critical and exploded. Viktor thanked her as they arrived at a small food stand. Viktor was starting to like using a cane, even when he fixes his leg he might just keep one for looks. They sat down to eat when Viktor looked at Samara,

"How long has it been since we left the Normandy and Shepard turned himself in?"

"It's been almost a year now, Viktor why?" Samara asked

"I think I'm going to charter a ship to earth. It will be nice to see the commander again."

"I understand and you can take the ship, my Asari sisters will be more than happy to give me a shuttle. It was great to have you along on my hunt; I hope we will again before the end." Samara and Viktor sat and enjoyed each other's company. They both knew they wouldn't see each other for quite some time. When evening came Viktor and Samara got up hugged and parted ways. Viktor went to his ship and bought a work station and several different nano tools to work with his leg. He bought several different metal types and metal working tools. He was going to keep the cane, maybe make a skull with horns to go on top. He went to several clothing stores bought five suits of Thessian silk, a black trench coat, and several pairs of combat boots. Viktor got all of his things delivered to the ship.

He took off the next day after the Matriarch that over saw the colony gave him a very large sum of credits. He set the auto pilot for the mass relay to the Sol system and put it at a casual speed so he could work on his leg. He liked having the cybernetics exoskeleton exposed and decided to leave it that way. The leg was tricky because he had used a combination of nano technology and bio technology so he could grow the nerves into cybernetics. He enjoyed working on it though; he would put on some Reggae and work for hours. After a week of slow drifting he made it to the Sol System and was nearing Earth. He took a shower and put on one of the three piece silk suits with black pants and jacket and a deep red silk shirt underneath. He grabbed his cane with a chrome skull with horns that hugged the skull and curled backwards and headed to the cockpit and guided it towards Earth. When he neared a docking bay he was intercepted by Alliance fighters.

"Identification needed to dock at Alliance docks." The pilot, a female, said evenly. Viktor opened a channel and said,

"I don't have clearance for this bay but I'm Viktor Bane. I helped Shepard defeat the Collectors. Please call Councilor Anderson he will sort this out quickly." Viktor waited for what seemed like an eternity then he got the all clear. When he docked he was met by an armed escort. They said that even though he wasn't part of Cerberus he was still an unknown. Viktor understood the precautions, as he had heard Cerberus had assassinated a general with the Alliance. They took him to an office inside the main building. When he sat down he looked around he saw that the tag on the desk and saw that it said Admiral Anderson and not councilor. _Guess the political BS wasn't his forte_. Viktor thought with a smile. About a half hour of waiting when Anderson finally appeared through the door looking more than a little annoyed.

"Damn politicians, don't do a thing" he mumbled as he walked in. "Good afternoon Viktor, what brings you here?" Viktor stood and shook Anderson's hand.

"I came to see the commander, where is he?"

"Well the Alliance demoted him and put him under house arrest, I can arrange for a meeting with him but it may take some time, the defense committee has been bugging me about something on the long range scanners saying it's a need to know basis, even if they want my opinion on it." Anderson said aggravated. He looked at some papers as he sat down and grunted, "I don't really think you or Shepard are gonna try to contact Cerberus. James!" He said and a huge hulk of a man walked through the door. He saluted "Please take our VIP to Shepard's place."

"Yes, sir" Viktor stood and shook hands with Anderson. Anderson mumbled about something on the long range scanners and needing to call Hackett. Viktor and James walked for some time when James asked,

"I heard you helped the commander take down the Collectors."

"I thought Shepard was demoted?"

"He was, but some of us still respect him enough to not demote him in our hearts."

"That's admirable, I like you already marine, and yes I did. It was terrifying and I will not share any details. I would rather not revisit that place." They walked for a few steps then James asked,

"Are you really as strong as Shepard says?" Viktor smiled widely as he saw a chance to show off. Viktor tapped him on the shoulder with his cane. They stopped walking and James turned to look at him.

"How much do you way soldier?" Viktor asked.

"About 300 pounds why?" Viktor held his can in the middle with one hand.

"Hold onto this." James grabbed both ends of the cane looking very skeptical. Viktor then lifted him off the ground with the one hand effortlessly. James looked more than shocked. He let go and dropped to the floor.

"Damn. Can I have what you're having?" They both laughed and as they walked Viktor explained that they cybernetics he used were a single use based on the bio technology used to sync the cybernetics to his body.

"The procedure is a very long process and one that is extremely illegal in council space. That's why I went to the Terminus systems and had a Salarian to do it for me." James looked at him and nodded then continued on. When they reached Shepard's apartment they rang the bell. Shepard opened the door and smiled.

"Viktor it's been too long, last time I saw you, you were leaving with Samara. How is she, and how are you?" Viktor laughed and asked for a drink. Shepard poured him and James a glass of whiskey and gave it to Viktor while Viktor told his story. Shepard and James listened as he recounted his tale sitting still almost not breathing.

"Holy cow Viktor. Tough break about the girl though sorry." Shepard said.

"Yeah man that sucks ass, lucky you never did the deed huh?" James said laughing. Viktor laughed and agreed. It hurt but he wasn't as tore up about it as he used to be. They were talking when James got a hail.

"Commander, Anderson needs us." They stood and walked out. Shepard looked at James.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore James."

"Yeah, not supposed to salute you either." James said. Viktor smiled as he followed them. Shepard met up with Anderson and Viktor and James fell back as Shepard and Anderson walked and spoke. James and Viktor were walking when Anderson and Shepard stopped and Ashley walked up to Shepard and they spoke for a moment then Shepard and Anderson saw Ashley walked up. She said something about being a Lt. Commander, Shepard seemed a little hurt by her not telling him about the promotion. When they went to the Defense Committee James asked Ashley if she knew the commander. She said she used to. Viktor immediately didn't like her; she was disrespectful to a man that saved her life and the universe. Suddenly a call came in and Ashley looked at James and Viktor.

"Hackett wants us at the Normandy, you to Viktor." James and Viktor raised eyebrows wondering how Hackett knew Viktor was there. Ashley, James, and Viktor practically ran to the Normandy. Everyone was in a rush. Viktor sped up to catch up to Ashley.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a bum rush?" Ashley didn't stop or turn when she answered.

"Hackett has mobilized the fleet; he believes what Shepard warned us about is coming." Just as she said that a loud horn sounded and then an explosion shook the building. Ashley started to run, "Let's go! The Normandy is right up here. When they got there Joker was prepping the Normandy. Viktor rushed to the co-pilot seat looking at the different screens. It was the Reapers. They had touched down moments ago destroying everything. Shepard and Anderson had survived the attack and were holding their position near the bay. Joker took off and Viktor went down to the shuttle bay and got ready with James and Ashley for an extraction. They offered Viktor armor but he refused saying his tech armor was sufficient. When they flew in they were surrounded by Reapers. Joker blew the surrounding area and swooped in. Shepard and Anderson ran up to the shuttle bay but Anderson stopped short. He told Shepard that they wouldn't win the war without help. Shepard didn't want to leave but Anderson reinstated him and ordered them to leave. As they took off they watched as a small boy and civilians tried to climb into transports. A Reaper started towards the transports. Shepard stood in silence. Viktor screamed no and everyone else was just silent as the Reaper blew the transport. Shepard then had a look of fiery rage that almost scared Viktor. Shepard turned back and walked back to the armory.

"We're leaving?" James said agitated.

"We're going to the Citadel to get help." Shepard said

"Bullshit; drop me off-"

"Can it marine! If you want to go back you can catch a ride back from the Citadel." James was about to say something when Joker said Hackett was on a secure channel. Hackett said they needed to go to Mars. Liara had been looking into something that could stop the Reapers. Viktor always wanted to go to Mars, he liked the red. They all loaded up on ammo and put on their armor.

When they got to Mars nobody had reported in. They walked for maybe three minutes when they heard a shot. Shepard went ahead of them and got behind cover.

"Cerberus, get down. Viktor go cloak and flank them, Ashley stay here and snipe any James and I miss." Viktor gladly went invisible and snuck beside a truck that Cerberus had been parked to the side of the troops. Cerberus executed a man right as Viktor unleashed a storm of bullets. Ashley started tagging people as Shepard and James rushed down the hill taking out troops simultaneously. When the red Martian dust settled only one Cerberus troop was left crawling away. Viktor ran over to him and flipped him over. The Cerberus troop pulled out a gun and shot himself before Viktor could get his helmet off.

"What are they doing here?" Ashley asked. Shepard looked at her.

"No idea."

"You don't know?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not with them anymore Ash." Shepard said agitated. James stepped up beside Shepard.

"There's no way he has had any contact with them. He has been under constant surveillance since returning." Viktor stepped up as well.

"And last time Shepard and the Illusive Man spoke he all but gave him a giant middle finger." Ashley turned on Viktor.

"You're not even Alliance so why don't you stay out of this." Viktor became enraged.

"I might not be Alliance but at least I stuck with the commander and didn't crawl back to them whimpering like a scared pup!" He yelled.

"ENOUGH! We won't accomplish anything yelling at each other. Viktor calm down, I have nothing against her not helping me. Ashley You should have more respect for the man who saved you twice. Now let's move." Viktor didn't like her at all. She was really bitchy. They moved into the elevator and went up. When the room pressurized they removed their helmets. Shepard looked at Ashley in the eye, "I'm done explaining myself to you." Ashley looked away and Viktor smiled in his mind. When they got up to the top they started to hear bumping and shooting in the vents. After a second someone came out and turned slung a singularity at them then shot them as they were floating. Shepard walked up to her, "Liara!" He was obviously happy to see her.

"Shepard I'm gonna cloak and scout out the facility. Good to see you Brok- sorry Liara."

"You to Vik." Liara said. Shepard walked over to Viktor.

"Go ahead Viktor." Viktor didn't listen to the conversation. He went off to search the facility. He came to the living areas and found men and women slaughtered. He hated Cerberus, these were families and friends. Viktor heard the distorted speech of the troops.

"Yeah apparently that Asari bitch found a weapon that could destroy the Reapers or control them." One of the three said. Viktor heard them call Liara a bitch and he fumed. He went into Adrenaline rush and rush them. He ran between two of the three and grabbed them by the neck. Viktor snapped both their necks and smashed the third one with both of them. He pulled up his mattock and started to a clear area.

"Shepard they have found the weapon, get to the server now!" Viktor said into his comm.

"We know we're on our way on the tram get back to the shuttle with James."

"Yes sir on my way." Viktor ran as fast as he could and reached the shuttle in minutes. He was still cloaked and decided to scare James. He was outside the shuttle looking board out of his mind. He snuck up behind him. He screeched like a monkey and James turned around and punched at him. Viktor almost dodged it and took a hook to the left shoulder and hit the shuttle laughing.

"What the hell Viktor! Damn ass, you scared the shit out of me." James said lowering his fists. Viktor was about to make a smartass remark but was cut short when Shepard came on the comms franticly saying Cerberus had the data. James and Viktor quickly hopped into the shuttle and took off. Viktor got in the co-pilots seat. They took off and raced to Shepard's position. Shepard was frantically saying Cerberus had the data. James looked at Viktor, "Buckle up Viktor!" Viktor smiled liking what was about to happen.

"I've routed all excess power to the kinetic barriers, Ram those bastards!" James gunned it and rammed the Cerberus shuttle. It shook Viktor out of his seat and James just took it. When he opened the side door Shepard walked up to James and Viktor ran to help Liara and Ashley. Just as he rounded the corner the Cerberus shuttle side door flew off and a female mech was standing in the flames. Ashley pushed Liara back as it grabbed Ashley and Shepard rounded the corner. The mech asked for orders most likely from the Illusive Man. It turned and started slamming Ashley's head into the Cerberus shuttle. The mech turned on Shepard and rushed him. Viktor ran at the mech just as Shepard pulled up his pistol and shot the mech in the chest. Viktor stopped and looked at Shepard and Shepard looked back at Viktor.

"Ashley!" Shepard said "James get that . . . thing back to the ship and see what Liara and EDI can get out of it." Viktor stood and watched as the Normandy reached them as Reapers started to come through the Martian clouds. Shepard picked up Ashley and they all boarded the ship, and got on their way to the Citadel. Shepard got Ashley to the infirmary with the disabled mech. Viktor didn't stick around in the infirmary he went straight to where the old tech lab was. Though when he got there all he saw a room with a scanning screen. Two female officers stood watching him suspiciously.

"Um what happened to the lab that was here?" Viktor asked looking at the scanning screen.

"It was replaced with a war room when the Alliance put in Alliance standard gear." Viktor nodded and thanked them then went back down to third deck. He went to Thane's old area in the life support room. It still had his desk which was good. Viktor decided when they got to the Citadel he would go to an Asari store and get some lab equipment. He always liked the Asari lab equipment, as expensive as it was it still was the best. Viktor sat down at Thane's old desk and looked at the ships eezo core. Thane had taught him new hand to hand combat moves that had saved his life multiple times. Viktor also decided to visit Thane when they reached the Citadel. He looked at his now exposed cybernetic arm, every robotic mechanism moving when he clenched his fist. He liked having it exposed, he might even surgically have the skin of his other arm taken off. Viktor, in order to make sure they still worked, put his visor like eyes through different exercises. He first made them scan the Normandy's core. After getting the same readings multiple times he started different visor settings. His infra-red was working as well as his multi-spectrum vision that allowed him to see trip lasers and where cameras were looking. He was trying out his X-ray when a knock on the door came. Without thinking he turned and saw Liara standing there. Viktor immediately turned back around and blushed.

"Is everything alright?" Liara asked.

"Yes, just got something in my eye. Is there something you need?" Viktor asked now looking back at her.

"Yes EDI and I would like your help on seeing what this mech is and what it has."

"Why didn't EDI just page me?"

"I told her I would like to get you myself." Viktor smiled at her thinking she might be showing affection for him, then got up and followed her to the mech. Viktor asked Liara how Shepard was, and she said he was mad and determined. When they arrived Chakwas had a few of the crew help her move it to the AI core room. Viktor walked over,

"Allow me doctor." He picked up the robot and effortlessly carried it to the core and laid it down on the table inside. Chakwas was looking at metallic arm when Viktor looked at her she looked up and smiled.

"If you would like I could easily put a layer of skin over that" Viktor held up his hands.

"You're too kind doctor but I rather like having this exposed. It's kind of sentimental I guess." She nodded her acceptance and left the room. The hologram of EDI came up,

"It's good to see you again Viktor, shall we begin?"

"You too and yes let's." After hours of scanning and careful calculation so as not to reactivate the killing machine. When they finally got what they were looking for Liara leaned back in the chair they had gotten.

"I could use a drink, you want anything Viktor?"

"Anything with alcohol would be nice." They got up to leave when EDI asked Viktor to stay a moment. Liara said she would meet him in her cabin with the liquor.

"I have analyzed the risks and since you are one of the leading minds on technology besides me on the ship, I was wondering if it would be reasonable you upload myself into this body." Viktor looked at the body and didn't think it could hurt.

"I don't think it could hurt. Do you need any help?" EDI said no, and Viktor didn't press the matter. He told her to page him and she asked him not to mention anything to the crew. He agreed and left for Liara's room. When he entered the monitors were overwhelming, Liara was in the bed portion at the back looking at the plans of the weapon that was supposed to destroy the reapers. Viktor was skeptical; it seemed too good to be true. Liara handed him a glass with a pink liquid in it.

"It is Illium rum, strongest of its kind" Liara said, "what did EDI want?" Viktor calmly took a drink; it stung like fire, before answering.

"Oh just some technical advice, she is trying really hard to be human you know." Viktor said smoothly changing the subject.

"Yes. She and Joker are getting very close aren't they?" Viktor and Liara spoke about the plans for a while when Liara got up to go and show Shepard. Viktor sat for a while and finished his drink. When he finished he went to the elevator and went to the shuttle bay to get a requisition order for the Mattock that was blow apart on the last mission. He ordered three and an Asari sword made of the hardest metal he could find. He thought about implanting it in his arm, but decided it would be going too far. He also placed requisitions for a holding case that could be placed on his back under his trench coat. He caught Cortez the new shuttle pilot looking at his exposed arm. Cortez saw him looking and looked away. Viktor laughed,

"Don't worry I'm still human and no I'm not hackable." Cortez laughed too,

"I wasn't wondering that it is just I was wondering if you're as strong as James boasted." Viktor again saw this as a chance to show off. He saw James doing pull ups across the bay. He waved Cortez to follow him to the makeshift pull up bar. He grabbed hold with one hand and matched James' speed. When James saw it he sped up and so did Viktor. When James dropped off from exhaustion Viktor was still going strong. Viktor told Cortez to hold on to him and continued to do pull ups. Then after a few more while Cortez held on he put his other arm out horizontally.

"Grab on James." James looked at him dumbfounded.

"No way that's possible." James reluctantly grabbed on and was being lifted with a little strain on Viktor's part. When they all dropped Viktor rotated his arms.

"Ok maybe not as much as three Krogan Battlemasters, but I'm damn close." They all laughed and Cortez asked Viktor if he liked agility over firepower. James said he would always be a tank man. Viktor said it depended on the mission. After a few minutes EDI came over the intercom saying they would be at the Citadel in a few minutes. Viktor told Cortez and James he would see them later and left to go to his room.

When they docked Ashley was rushed to Heurta Memorial hospital. Captain Bailey came walking up a moment later and said he was commander now, but he didn't seem too happy about the promotion. Shepard wanted to see the council and Viktor knew that even though she was hurt, Ashley's insubordination had cut him deep. Bailey asked what everyone else was doing. James said he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Viktor asked bailey,

"Where would be the best place to buy top grade Asari scientific equipment?" Bailey told him to go to an Asari store about twenty minutes away. Shepard told him there would be plenty of time for it. Viktor hopped into a car and flew off to the store. When he got there the Asari immediately saw his arm and knew that he wanted nanoscopes and tools. Viktor paid top dollar and gave the clerk a little something extra for the great help. He had the supplies loaded into his rental car. He stopped by the hospital to see Thane on his way back. As he walked through he was amazed how swords under his trencher had gone unnoticed by sensors and reasoned they were looking for guns not swords. When he got to the exercise room Thane was in he took off his trench coat and laid his swords across the coat. He slowly snuck up behind Thane. Thane immediately back kicked him in the stomach. Viktor grunted and backed up. Thane stood straight and still. He smiled at Viktor and held a hand out. Viktor shook it while Thane said,

"It is good to see you again Viktor." Viktor rubbed his stomach,

"I see the illness still hasn't made you soft huh?" Thane sat down on a weight machine and they talked about what had happened since the Normandy was grounded.

"Being on Earth when that happened must have been awful" Thane said in a sorrowful tone

"It was awful, there were so many of them it was terrifying, now Cerberus is getting in the middle." Viktor and Thane spoke for several more minutes when Shepard sent a page to his Omni-tool 'leaving in ten minutes.' Viktor stood and shook Thane's hand, said his goodbyes, and left. Viktor had just gotten all of his new gear setup in Thane's old room when Normandy took off. They were on the way to a moon over the Turian home world to get the Turian Primarch. Viktor always liked the Turians. Viktor liked a people that could get an order and ask no questions. When they arrived the Reapers were already going to town on the Turians. Shepard called everyone to the armory. When everyone was present Shepard gave them the details as they suited up. Viktor had his Rosenkov armor on under his trench coat with his twin blades strapped under the trencher.

"Yo. James. Throw me my Mattock!" James threw him his gun and Viktor put it on his back. They loaded onto the shuttle and headed out. As they were flying towards the forward operating base a visual came up of Palaven and Viktor immediately hoped Garrus was alright. Shepard must have been thinking the same thing. He said

"We have an old friend there." Viktor hated this war. Liara shook her head.

"Oh goddess no, not Palaven" Viktor knew what she felt. Cortez said they were near the LZ, but it was swarming with husks. They opened the side door and Shepard and Viktor started to sniping husks. Viktor looked at Shepard and he nodded. Viktor jumped from the shuttle at about fifty feet. He hit and it jarred him a little 'gonna make some hover boots or something'. Viktor ran at the wave of husks and used his blades and went to town. He started laughing he was having so much fun. Then a cannibal came from nowhere and slammed into him. Viktor was back up and pulled his Mattock from his shoulder and went into adrenaline rush. Time slowed to a crawl and each bullet went into the head of a different Reaper. When the shuttle landed James looked around like a child who walked into an empty candy store. Shepard immediately went to the base. When they got there Shepard had James and Viktor immediately go to the perimeter and make sure Reapers didn't get through. As they walked off James elbowed Viktor playfully,

"You could have left one for me robo" Viktor laughed at his knew nickname

"Robo huh? Heh guess it fits, but I can't just give you targets, ya gotta work for it muscle boy." James went uh huh and when they got to the perimeter all seemed quiet. A harvester or few and James and Viktor would shoot it down or just let go by. Shepard soon paged them to meet him and Liara at an antenna so they could contact Palaven high command. Apparently the Primarch was dead and they needed a new one. James and Viktor set out over the moon. They crested a hill and saw Shepard and Liara taking out some husks by the antenna. James and Viktor ran down the hill blasting and screaming with delight. When they got to the antenna Shepard told Liara and Viktor to fix it. When they got up there Viktor looked at the circuitry. Liara worked on calibrating the signal while Viktor rerouted the power. A husk grabbed his booted foot and Viktor kicked it a little harder than he needed to. He said over the comm laughing a little,

"It's hard to do my job when husks are biting my ankles" Shepard and James grunted their approval of Viktor's joke. When they got the antenna fixed Liara and Viktor came down and helped James and in taking out husks. After a moment the Turian general that Shepard spoke to contacted them. They had found out who the new Primarch was. When they got back they were scanning open channels for where the next Primarch was. Suddenly a familiar voice said,

"I'm working on it Shepard, nice to see you Liara, Viktor" Viktor nodded and Liara said it was nice to see him too. Garrus said he was with him earlier when Joker came over the comms in a panic saying EDI went offline. Shepard told Liara and Viktor to head up to the ship. Liara and Viktor raced back to the shuttle. Cortez had them off the ground almost as soon as they got in. Liara was eyeing Viktor and it made him a little uneasy.

"What?" Viktor asked calmly.

"Do you know anything about this?" Viktor knew Liara wasn't a fool. EDI had asked him to keep her project a secret and he didn't want to betray her.

"I have a theory but it is more a feeling than me knowing something." Liara stared at him a little longer then nodded. 'Damnit she's smart' Viktor thought. When they reached the Normandy Viktor and Liara ran to EDI's core. The door was sealed shut by an encryption that even Viktor found impossible to open.

"Damn!" Viktor yelled. Viktor and Liara were sitting there for hours when Shepard finally came back with Garrus. 'Finally a poker buddy' Viktor thought. Viktor and Liara stood when Shepard got to the core door. Liara took her leave but Viktor had a sinking feeling about what EDI did. Shepard asked Viktor if he knew anything and Viktor simply couldn't answer. When the door finally was able to be opened Shepard and Viktor slowly entered. Steam was in the room when they heard walking. Shepard pulled up his pistol and Viktor pulled his blade and went into a kendo stance.

"EDI talk to me" Shepard said loudly. The mech emerged and said,

"Is there a specific topic you wish to discuss Shepard?" Shepard relaxed and Viktor put away the one blade he pulled out. Viktor left when he knew everything was fine. He went back to his room to start working on some boots that used small singularities to lower falling speed. He had just sat down to begin working schematics when Shepard walked through the door. Viktor sighed. Shepard sat down opposite of Viktor and just stared at him.

"Did you know about what EDI was doing?" Viktor looked at him and Viktor's features could have been etched in stone. Shepard sighed and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. "Just" Shepard exhaled "Just next time please give me a heads up"

"I promised EDI I wouldn't. I also didn't want to distract you either." Shepard nodded his agreement then got up and left. Viktor sat for a moment then began to work on some boots that used the same technology as the fission pro mark 4 but instead of concentrated mass effect fields they would be slightly unstable so as to slow the decent. Suddenly a message came through on his Omni-tool from an old friend. A Quarian that helped him get the designs from Cerberus to work was contacting him. What he was about to ask would shake Viktor to his core. Viktor answered, "Yes?"

"Viktor I need your help with the siege of Rannoch."


	3. Chapter 3

"Viktor I need your help with the siege of Rannoch." Viktor sat in the life support room, Thane's old room. Viktor had been contacted by an old Quarian comrade, Zar' Locke vas Qwib Qwib right before Viktor was about to make some anti-gravity boots. Viktor sat back; the last time he had been on the Flotilla was when he helped with Tali's trial. Zar and Viktor had a drink, through filters, and caught up. Viktor didn't think that the Quarians would go through with the attack on Rannoch because Shepard made it exceedingly clear that the Reapers were coming and the war on Rannoch would weaken both sides. Though here Zar was asking him to help with the war effort.

"What the hell do you mean 'siege of Rannoch'?" Viktor said hotly. Zar paused for a moment possibly choosing the right words. When Zar answered it was with practiced words.

"When the Reapers invaded we figured we should use the distraction with them to attack the Geth. You know it was a crazy move, I wanted to wait and try to talk with the Geth-"

"Bullshit!" Viktor yelled "You have always hated the Geth. Lie to the Admirals but don't you dare lie to me." Viktor raged Zar had always hated the Geth.

"No really. Please my old friend. When Tali returned she shared her talks with the Legion Geth. I have changed my mind. The Geth have become a sentient people now. It is not our place to say if the Geth should or should not live. Please will you help us?" Viktor sat back and sighed.

"Yes. Get in contact with my old contacts from the Citadel and Omega-"

"That won't be possible, Omega has been shut down by the Illusive Man. Citadel has been cracking down so most of our old contacts from my pilgrimage are crapping in a bucket in some C-sec cell. I've heard Aria was alive and on the Citadel." Viktor sat back with the sudden barrage of information. Then he thought of something.

"Zar I'll see you as soon as I get to the Flotilla" Viktor hung up immediately after. He got up and jogged to Liara's room.

"Why didn't you tell me that Omega was attacked by Cerberus? You know my history!" Viktor said calmly. Liara looked up from her console.

"Because I knew you would leave" Liara said. Viktor knew how she felt about him. He loved more as a friend and sister than a lover. Viktor looked down.

"I love you, Liara but as a friend. Please can you help me when I get to the Citadel? I need an unmarked transport so no one, and I mean no one" He looked at her and what he saw in her eyes stung him. He saw sadness and mistrust. "Liara," Viktor said softly as he walked and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you trust me?" She looked at him in his eyes. She slowly leaned towards him closing her eyes slightly. Viktor knew she needed it. He kissed her and held her. When they parted she opened her eyes and said 'Embrace eternity' and she saw everything he had ever done good and bad. When she broke away she looked at him in a way that made Viktor know that she trusted him completely.

"I trust you. You will get what you need when we reach the Citadel. You do really love Tali don't you?" Viktor simply nodded and turned to leave. He needed to talk to Shepard. He was going to the elevator when Viktor stopped. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Then the feeling passed as quickly as it came. He got on the elevator and went to Shepard's room. When he got there Shepard was filing a report to Hackett. When he saw Viktor he stood.

"Do you need something?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. When we get on the Citadel I'm going to leave for a while."

"Care to tell me why, Viktor?" Viktor looked at him and tried to form a response but couldn't.

"Look Shepard I really can't tell you. Stay focused on the mission. We were never close so don't go out of your way to worry about me." When Viktor started to leave he stopped and turned. "Please old friend just let me do my job." Shepard nodded once and Viktor left to pack his equipment.

The Citadel was a bustle of movement thanks to the Reapers. Refugees were coming in droves. Viktor stood with his left hand in his trench coat pocket and his right in his suit pants. A Drell bumped into him and left a note and credits in his left suit pants pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it said 'BAY E13 PAY WITH THE CREDITS' he went to the bay and saw that it was an Asari luxury cruiser. He scanned it with his visor eyes and saw that it was outfitted with the latest everything from weapons to shields. When he got on after paying the docking fee he saw that it was equipped also with the latest navigational gear as well. He started the ship up and left when he got to the Mass Relay he stopped. Viktor opened a secure channel to Zar.

"Where are you at?" Viktor asked over the comm.

"We are in the Hades Nexus gathering platinum and eezo. See you soon old friend, Keelah Saliah." Viktor said Keelah Saliah and hung up. He always loved the Quarian people. They were so beautiful both inside and possibly out. He seemed to have a special relationship with them because he had grown up on Earth moving from city to city after he had ran away. When he found out that he had an aptitude for the thieving world he started getting involved with the Mafia. Almost everyone thought the Mafia died out long ago but those with the aptitude got in with them. When he got in he quickly moved to the top because of his great intellect. By the age of twenty he was the second in command of the Earth/Citadel Mafia. Viktor in a coup killed his predecessor and took hold of the Mafia. He soon turned it into a multi-trillion dollar enterprise. He then split it into two different companies now known as Elkoss Combine and Serrice Council. The Illusive Man thought that he had the most underground organization. Viktor laughed out loud in the silence. Viktor sat back recounting what all he owns and nobody knows. Except Liara thanks to her clever mind meld. Viktor swore now truly realizing what has happened. He pulled up his Omni-tool and triple secured a channel to Liara.

"Liara, answer me now" Viktor said sternly after waiting a moment.

"Sorry I was asleep. Do you need something?" Viktor knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Liara what all did you see when you kissed me." Liara hesitated. "Answer me" Viktor almost yelled as he pulled up a vid screen. She had a look of fear.

"What all haven't you told us?" Viktor just realized he just let the old him back in. Liara was scared of him and she now possibly knew what and who he truly was. "Viktor please, I want the truth." Viktor sighed. He decided it was time to let his story to be told.

"Liara, if I find out that my story is on a server in your database. You know what I am capable of. I am trying to turn a new leaf. That's why I was in Omega." Viktor paused, he was about to tell his life's story to an information broker. Viktor checked the nav computer, he still had a day or so before he reached the Flotilla. "So I was fourteen when I stared to climb the Mafia stairs."

Years ago

"Beat the shit out of him again." Viktor knew he had messed up. He knew that when the police showed up to the warehouse he was in trouble. Little did Shaun and Mikhael know that Viktor knew they called the police. They had always been jealous that Boss had taken Viktor in like a son. Viktor had been on to the two stooges for some time now. He had a bug put into their Omni-tools. The Boss was on his way here. Just as he finished the thought Mikhael hit Viktor so hard the chair he was tied to fell over. Suddenly the door to the room slung open and the biggest man you had ever seen walked through. Boss wore a red silk shirt under a big black trench coat and black pants. His hair was black, short, and slicked back. In a calm but very loud voice Boss said,

"What exactly is going on here?" As he said that around ten guards walked through heavily armed and pointed their guns at Shaun and Mikhael. Mikhael was stumbling over the words while Viktor smiled though bloody teeth.

"Sir this little imbecile led the police right to our warehouse on fifty-third" Boss told the guards to lower their weapons.

"Oh really." Boss said. He pulled up his Omni-tool and played a recording of the call Mikhael made to the police. Mikhael looked at Viktor as Viktor laughed. Boss walked over to Viktor and kneeled. He pulled a sword out of his trencher and cut his bindings. Viktor stood feeling accomplished but in pain. Shaun and Mikhael were bumbling on about how they were tricked into it by the other. Boss' face was unreadable, etched in stone as it were. Viktor at five feet nine inches tall was only just under Boss' pecks. Viktor looked up and Boss handed Viktor his sword. It was surprisingly light weighted. Boss leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"This is a Katana. It was used by the Samurai in ancient Japan. That was a sign of respect and fear in the ancient world. Show these men why and you can keep it and you can start to be my replacement when my time ends." Viktor hefted the weight of the blade. He walked towards the two that had caused him so much pain. First was Mikhael he walked over and said

"Kneel" Mikhael just stood begging for his life. Viktor took the blade and cut Mikhael's leg off below the knee. Mikhael hit hard and Viktor gracefully cut his head off in a kendo move he learned. Shaun started to run but was hit by one of the guards. "No, he's mine." Shaun got up and pulled a knife from his pocket. Viktor let him start to jab then in a grace full swing took his arm at the elbow and his leg as he stepped behind him. Shaun lay squirming and Viktor just watched him bleed out. Boss pulled up his Omni-tool and called in the 'Cleaners'. A special organization that Boss founded that did professional clean ups. Boss put his hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"I'm proud of you son." Viktor knew he wasn't his father and that calling him 'son' was symbolic more than love. They left the storehouse together and rode in a limo shuttle to and estate far out in the country on top of a mountain. All the way home Viktor couldn't stop thinking that this was the first time he had taken a life. Viktor knew this wouldn't be the last.

Over the next few years he would spend time as a professional assassin for the Mafia using only the Katana that Boss had given him he had worked his way up the ranks and was directly underneath Boss in command. Unlike Boss he preferred to oversee operations himself. Boss had often warned and praised him for thinking it might be trouble if the cops ever found out. Viktor knew he what he meant and didn't care. If jobs went right in the first place no cops would be there. And he was right.

In the years that led up to Viktor's final ascension to Boss Viktor had many run ins with the Shadow Broker and his ilk. Viktor always wore a mask so as not to draw attention to his face and so that when he planned to move to Boss no one would know who he was. The death mask he so often wore was black just like his suit and trench coat. He still had the Katana and would often practice in simulations and underground fighting rings. When he finally decided to make his move to Boss he was more than ready.

Viktor walked in Boss' study Katana in hand. His death mask was giving him readings on Boss' bodily functions. He slid the Katana into the sheathe. He grabbed the whiskey from the desk.

"Good afternoon father" Viktor said slowly, He poured himself a shot and knocked it back. Boss turned in his luxury swivel chair,

"Viktor have you read the reports on this Jack Harper or Illusive Man? His Cerberus is getting to be quite the bother." Viktor looked at him and poured Boss a glass.

"Yeah I actually just got back from a base of theirs. Snuck in and out with some very interesting cybernetic enhancement blueprints, the augmentations are wrong and the math is a little off but other than that I'm planning on getting it." Boss turned and took the drink and drank it quickly. Almost immediately Boss went into convulsions and went to the floor with foam coming out of his mouth. Boss looked at him and mouthed,

"Why?" Viktor looked at this man that was dying. The man who practically raised him. When he looked he didn't see that anymore. Ever since Boss had Viktor assassinate a father of three simply because he denied Boss protection money. He saw an evil that needed to be cleansed from the universe. Viktor quickly went into a fake fuss.

"Help! Somebody please help me Boss is dying" He ran to the door as guards came in. Everything moved in slow motion. He realized that he was about to become one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. They were in the hospital and all the underbosses were there. Viktor was head now, he had found a holo of Boss a year ago saying that Viktor would take over the family. They all respected him and none suspected a thing except a young Quarian named Zar who was their newest contact in the Flotilla. He was asking a few questions.

Viktor gave Zar a ride back to Viktor's new penthouse. When they got back Viktor and Zar immediately started talking about turning the Mafia into a more reputable organization on their way to the penthouse. Viktor and Zar had a profound dislike for Boss and when Viktor said what he did Zar said he did the right thing and that now they can move it towards more reputable things. Viktor liked this Quarian, he was extremely honest. They spent the next year 'getting rid' of all the more prominent bosses in the Mafia. Zar was brilliant and helped him perfect the cybernetics. When they had turned the Mafia into a thriving economical empire Viktor told Zar he was going to Omega to get the help of a Salarian doctor named Mordin. Zar said his Pilgrimage was coming to an end and thanked Viktor for all the ships he was going to donate to the Flotilla on his behalf. Zar and Viktor said their goodbyes. Viktor now put into action his plan to fake his death. He saw Zar's shuttle leaving and he blew the building.

As he was going down the chute he had specially designed to help him escape. Viktor told Zar about the plan so he wouldn't worry. Viktor hit the bottom of the chute hard and heard a snap in his right knee. He swore up and down and limped to his ship. As soon as he was in he took off and headed to Omega to see the Salarian. When he was near Omega he ran a scan on his leg. It was snapped in two and marrow was in his blood stream. Viktor knew he had a very short time before he would be dead.

Omega was a very strange place. Full of crime and no one to stop it. Viktor was starting to sweat and his vision was blurry. As he started to pass out he went into the clinic. When he walked in a Salarian grabbed him.

"Quickly get this man to operating room four," the Salarian said. Viktor whispered into the Salarians 'ear'.

"Get the plans from my Omni-tool, please doctor Solus. It's the only thing that can save me. My leg snapped into two pieces under the knee. I'll pay you to put the plans to my arms to" Viktor said as he passed out.

When he woke up he saw his arms were metallic and his muscles looked like industrial cords. Mordin walked in and started asking questions about where he got the plans and how they were beyond advanced. Viktor simply asked,

"How much can I bench now." Mordin looked at him like he was insane. Mordin started rambling on how unknown they variables were. Viktor threw back the covers and stood up. He almost hit the ceiling because when he stood up the cybernetics launched him into the air. He looked at the hospital bed that he used to be in. With two hands he wrenched it off the ground. He then let go of it with one hand and it stayed. Viktor laughed for the first time in years. He let go and immediately ran out of the clinic. His was the time for him to start over. This was how Viktor Bane the lone wolf, the freedom fighter, and avenging angel would rise.

Present day

"So that's my happy ever after." Viktor said with a trembling voice. "I'm coming up on my stop. I'm going to drop off the radar. Please don't put anything about me out there" Liara looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Of course but you are more powerful than even the Illusive Man. Why keep that a secret?"

"Because I change things from the darkness and shadows; hence why I faked my death. Then I was known as Death Mask for obvious reasons but now I must go. One day the universe will know but not now. Now if you don't mind I'm at my destination" Viktor hung up before she could answer. Liara had cheated him by kissing him acting like she was in love. Viktor knew she would not publish anything because he was her friend. He looked at the massive Flotilla. It was as amazing as he remembered.

"Your ship is untraceable. Please verify."

"I'm being expected by Lt. Admiral Zar. Please contact him and tell him Viktor Bane is here." Viktor sat back as docking clamps from Qwib Qwib.

"Ah yes Viktor Bane. You have our eternal gratitude for helping the lieutenant with his Pilgrimage." Viktor thanked him back and was told that he would be met by admiral Zorah.

"Admiral Zorah? When did she become Admiral?" The dock hand didn't answer but the light above his docking door came on and he quickly put on his old death mask and an enviro-suit then put his trench coat on over that. When the doors opened Tali rushed through and put her arms around his neck causing him to drop his cane. She let go as the quarantine team came on an doused everything with disinfectant spray.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Shepard." Viktor told her about Zar and him being old friends and when she asked why he hadn't told him before Viktor simply said it slipped his mind and that they hadn't talked in years. She took his arm in hers and they walked through the ship. Tali filled him in on their plans to send someone to the Citadel to get more resources. Viktor offered to give her his credit chip so he could get far more. She declined saying he should keep what he had. Viktor said Zar had contacted him to help with the war not just watch. Tali looked at him and then accepted the out stretched hand. Zar met them and saluted Tali.

"Please Zar stop doing that." Tali said pleadingly

"Can't ma'am it's protocol." Zar said. Viktor laughed.

"Zar having respect for command where was that when we got arrested on the Citadel?" Viktor said laughing again. Zar who wore a completely black enviro-suit with a black visor wasn't a big Quarian but you could see every muscle underneath his suit. Zar was ripped in a way that made Bruce Lee look anorexic. Zar punched him in the exposed cyber arm. He quickly held his hand like he hit steel.

"Oh my god you did it?" Zar said in disbelief.

"Sure did. I also got the legs redone as well. We'll have to catch up later. I would like to be shown where I staying and a drink." Zar laughed and Tali rolled her silver eyes. They talked idly as they walked to a rather large room. Tali looked at Viktor and Zar stood at attention.

"You'll be staying with me" Tali said. Viktor felt his heart jump.

"Is that appropriate?" Tali looked like she was about to cry.

"Well don't thank me all at once." Tali said.

"Oh no I want to stay with you I mean it would great. I just wondered if the Admirals would fuss about it." Tali visibly perked up. Viktor loved her and he would have given his empire to be here. Zar and Tali both laughed at his stumbling. Viktor laughed too then said,

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Now where's my drink." Zar shook his head.

"You dope we don't have anything for you to drink. Amino based foods remember." Viktor didn't even think. Luckily he bought plenty to last him for at least a year.

"Don't fret I have my own private stores. And when your emissary goes to the Citadel I'll add some Jack Daniels to the list." They all laughed when Zar said he had terrible taste in liquor. Tali got a buzz from the Admirals and had to leave. Zar waited until the door shut.

"Have you tried to get into contact with your businesses? Or anything for that matter. You have the most powerful empire waiting to be moved into action." Viktor held up his hand silencing Zar.

"Everyone thinks Death Mask is dead, and he is Zar. I'm a new man and I won't have anyone know who I am. You are my only link to my past and I trust you more than anyone." Viktor said putting a hand on Zar's shoulder.

"And I you." Zar said putting his hand on Viktor's shoulder. Zar poured himself a drink from Tali's fridge as the door buzzer rang. When Viktor opened it the quarantine team had all Viktor's things.

"Hey corporal, tell the Admirals they can cannibalize the ship. I won't be leaving until Rannoch is free. Keelah Saliah." The quarantine team returned the salute and left his things. Zar took his leave to go and see to fleet affairs and left Viktor to arrange his things.

When Viktor got his things set up he started working on the grav-boots. He was working for the better part of an hour when Tali walked through the door looking very agitated. She went over to her sofa and sat down exhaling loudly. Viktor smiled under his death mask and said,

"Don't bust your speakers Tali" Tali slowly turned and looked at him.

"Just don't Vik. Just don't. The Admirals are pressing for this war and I think it's stupid. When I had time to sit down and talk with Legion, did you know that we started the war not the Geth?" Viktor got up from his work table and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked. Tali told how the Geth had gained consciousness. Tali said that when they began asking questions the Quarians panicked and tried to shut them down. When the Geth refused the shutdown sequences they tried physical shutdown. Failing that they left the planet and now they float among the stars.

"So it's actually my people's fault. So I'm second guessing if we deserve our planet." Tali started to go into tears. Viktor wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey. Hey now that's not true. When we win back Rannoch I'm gonna help you build that home for you and Shepard, and when you and Shepard are together after these damn Reapers are gone you and he can live happily ever after. Just like that movie you like." Tali looked at Viktor and squeezed his neck. She let go and Viktor stood up and went back to work.

After a few days the boots Viktor had made turned into small slip-ons that he could put over his regular armor. Viktor slipped them on and was actually able to levitate slightly. On one trial run he accidentally slammed into the ceiling and knocked himself out for an hour according to Tali. Viktor was tweaking the algorithms for the lev-boots when he got a summons to meet the Admirals. Viktor got up and ran to the meeting room. When he got there the Admirals were their podium. Tali looked quite professional. Viktor thought it was kinda cute. He put the thought out of his mind because the Admirals brought the room to silence. When everyone was silent Admiral Koris spoke.

"Viktor we have called you here to accept you into our flock. We would like to extend a hand to you and ask if you would like to be one of us." Viktor was dumbfounded and just looked up at them. Koris continued, "We are aware of your past history with Zar," Viktor immediately looked at Zar and Zar shook his head slightly. Viktor knew he hadn't told them everything. "Zar has told us about how you gave him the small fleet and how you helped him escape his criminal past. You have made more contributions to our fleet then most of our people. We are not forcing this upon you, and if you accept you will be given a place among us in the research and development fleet under the express command of Admiral Daro'Xen. Viktor take your time, when you have made a decision you can contact us. This is the first time we have let an alien into the fleet as a Quarian." Viktor was overwhelmed with emotion. He was just unable to really say anything at all. When he started to talk he couldn't. Viktor simply walked from the room and back to Tali's apartment. He sat down on her couch and just waited. He heard the door open and Tali sat down beside him. She just sat there with him letting silence do the talking. When he was ready to give his decision to the Admirals Viktor found that his mouth was completely dry. He went to his little nook he made and poured himself a shot of skyllian rum and started to the Admiralty meeting room. There were so many people there and Viktor was nervous. He had risen from the dirt like a phoenix from ash on Earth and now here he was quivering in front of Quarians. He was more than happy to help them but he was going to make a few demands.

"So have you made a decision?" Koris asked.

"Admirals and the Quarian people I have decided to accept your offer and become one of you. I have a few questions first." The Quarians had a murmur of agreement. Koris looked slightly agitated.

"Yes what do you want?" Viktor looked around.

"You all know over the past few days that I have expressed the utmost respect for you all. But in order for me to work at my optimal capacity I am going to need my old ship back and if anyone would so desire a crew for said ship. I want to work towards the goal of taking Rannoch" Viktor finished the later in a loud cheer and yelled Keelah Se'lai. The entire room erupted into cheers and when the Admirals calmed everyone down Tali was shaking her head and Shala had her visor in her hands. Koris, Gerrel, and Xen stood still.

"We will agree to give you a ship and you can start looking for a crew. We will have you promoted to Captain immediately. I have to ask why you want all of this responsibility so suddenly." Koris asked. Viktor was adamant; he was going to do ground ops.

"Admirals please don't take this as an insult, but with your immune systems like they are. I plan on running black ops on the home world when we arrive. While they concentrate on you in space I can sneak in and systematically shutdown their servers. All you have to do is say the word." The Admirals looked surprised and happy at the same time. Xen spoke up now in that snooty voice that Viktor hated her, she was insane.

"Are we to believe that you will selflessly put yourself in harm's way for our home world?"

"No Admiral I am going to selflessly put myself in harm's way for 'our' home planet. If Zar has filled you in on mine and his past, let me fill you in on my personal past. I was an orphan at a young age, I had run away from an abusive family. A mafia king brought me in and I was raised to see the worst of humanity. I was on Earth when the Reapers showed up. I didn't want it to happen but I felt no more sadness than you do right now. I have been wanting a home. So when Zar contacted me about Rannoch I saw a chance to start over and have a home. So please give me a chance." A murmur started among the admirals and spectators. The admirals turned and were talking while Viktor looked around trying to eye what his display might have done. He started to scratch his chin and then realized he was still wearing his mask and laughed at himself. When the Admirals looked back they looked happy. Tali was the one to speak this time.

"We the Admiralty Board have decided that you will be the acting captain of the ship now called S'er. When can you start getting a crew together?" Viktor smiled underneath his helmet.

"Immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor sat helmet free in his new ship S'er looking through different files trying to get a new crew for his ship. Viktor was trying to find people that had an easy time doing dangerous things. That was hard when the Quarians were a people raised to be careful because of their immune systems. Viktor sighed and sat back. So far the only two that he had been able to recruit were an older male Quarian named Trok'tar and a female fresh off her pilgrimage named Lina'rin. Trok was a brilliant mechanic and specializes in Geth software. Lina was a great pilot and was always great at lightening the mood with sarcastic remarks. Viktor liked her and was really starting to enjoy being a captain. In the few weeks since being accepted into the Quarian people he had really grown to love them. They cared for each other like a family and everyone knew each other. Viktor used his visor eyes to be able to remember some of them but otherwise he was able to remember them. They were a few hours away from the return of their emissary from the Citadel with major supplies. The only thing that Viktor had ordered was a ton of human food and a ton of whiskey. Viktor had reconnected with his old contacts on the Citadel and gotten information that Shepard had just arrived on Tuchanka and were about to cure the Genophage. Viktor shook his head, Shepard had always had a vision of the impossible and curing the Genophage would be one for the history books. Viktor looked back down at the data pad and was staring to get a headache. He started to rub his head when Lina came up and started to rub his shoulders. Viktor was really starting to fall for this girl. He put his hands on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stress getting to you?" She said nuzzling him with her mask. When he turned to look at her he realized she was so beautiful. He was going to use his X-ray to see what she looked like but then decided against it. She would show him if and when she was ready.

"Sir if you are done with your date we are getting a hail from the Admirals. It's time." Trok said. Viktor knew it was too late to get a full crew so he would be happy to settle with Trok and Lina. Viktor jumped up and they all went to the cockpit. When they got to the cockpit the Admirals were sending a broadcast to all ships. Admiral Koris' voice sounded loud and clear.

"It is time to retake our home and restore our proud race. The Geth have taken generations from us and it is time to take it back to victory to Rannoch! Keelah Se'lai." Viktor never liked Koris but he had to admit that speech was more than arousing. Viktor looked at Lina and said,

"To Rannoch with all haste, I want to be the first one to Rannoch." Lina sat down with more determination than he had seen her have in the few weeks he had known her.

"Yes sir." Lina said. Viktor turned to Trok,

"Trok I want you on battle statistics immediately and I want full planetary scans ever hour on the hour. I'm going to the surface when we reach the planet." Lina faltered for a moment in her dialing.

"You didn't tell me you were going down there." Lina said sadly. Viktor looked at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Lina and when I get back we will have dinner," Viktor turned to Trok, "You to old man, I'll get you some Turian brandy." Trok shook his head but Viktor knew that Trok would hold him to it. Viktor left Lina and headed to the shuttle bay. When they arrive he would go down to the surface and start scanning for servers for the fleet to bomb from space. A hail came from the Qwib Qwib. Viktor walked over to the vid screen. A fuzzy image of Koris popped up.

"Viktor we won't be able to send you to the surface when we meet on the other side of the relay we need you for a conference as well as the other captains. We have a problem." With that Koris cut off the vid. Viktor looked at Lina and she looked relieved that he wasn't going to the planet.

"You don't have to smile so big." Viktor said. He was really looking forward getting some Geth tech. When they got through Lina pulled up and docked the S'er to the Qwib Qwib. When they were all present Koris brought up a schematic of the largest dreadnought Viktor had ever seen. The room of captains went into an uproar. When the room calmed down Koris spoke up

"I have made up my mind an wish to put a surprise head on attack. It would destroy the ship and this signal." Koris brought up a scan of the dreadnought. A signal was being broadcast of the Geth network. Viktor stepped forward noticing the signal he had been trying to crack for the better part of a month now.

"Admirals do you know what this signal is? This is the Reapers, the Geth have sided with the Reapers we can't fight them head on! Tali help me here!" Tali didn't know what to say. Viktor looked at everyone and knew what they were thinking. They were going to attack it head on. Tali said her piece about it being a bad idea, but the captains were set on taking Rannoch. Viktor was furious that they were about to commit suicide. He stormed from the meeting room and down the corridors to his ship. When he got to the ship Lina was running ship diagnostics. When Viktor walked through his office he slung his things to the floor.

Lina heard a commotion in the back of the ship and ran in to Viktor's office and saw him tearing it up. Lina ran over to him and grabbed him.

"Viktor what's wrong?" Viktor looked at Lina she was so beautiful. He was still in love with Tali but this girl liked him. Viktor turned and walked to his desk and sat down.

"The Admirals want to attack a dreadnought that is fueled by a Reaper signal. It is going to be a big mistake. Stay out of range while Koris and his ilk go in guns blazing." Lina looked at him and Viktor felt helpless the way she looked at him. "Go now" Viktor said sternly. Lina left the room in a hurry. Viktor got up and went and started pouring him drinks. Viktor downed five shots in just as many minutes. He started to stumble when he heard Trok and Lina speaking with Koris over vid comm and heard him asking how Viktor was. When he heard he stumbled into the comm room.

"Look Koris," Viktor slurred "if you want to kill your people fine, but you're not killing mine. Good day Admiral." Viktor shut off the comm. When he did that he started to stumble towards his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he saw Trok looking at him.

"Viktor, we signed up for this. We are ready to die for what we believe and are more than happy that you are our captain." Viktor brushed off his hand getting even angrier.

"But I'm not ready to lose you two. You are the closest friends I've made in years!" Viktor yelled as he stormed off. When he got in his room he sat down with a bottle whiskey and lit a cigar. He leaned back and inhaled deeply. He had never been a big smoker but in times of too much stress he would light one up and slowly kill himself. He hated Koris with a passion that rivaled Kane and Abel. After a few hours of self-pity Viktor emerged from his room. Lina was guiding the ship towards the Rannoch Mass Relay when Viktor walked up beside her. Trok was looking at the holographic map interface with a glass of something in his hands. Viktor coughed overtly. Trok didn't look up when he spoke.

"Viktor we know what you're feeling right now and we wish it could be different. But we lost our planet 300 years ago, you only lost yours less than a year ago. Please don't think we want to die but take the advice of an old man. We are prepared to die, not looking to die." Viktor saw Lina nodding and he saw that he had spoken out of turn. He walked over to the vid comm.

"Lina get Admiral Koris on the line." Lina did as she was told and brought up Koris. Koris looked smug standing there as he stood in silence. "Admiral I'm sorry I stormed out of the meeting, and how I reacted when I cut you off. If you want to die for Rannoch then do it but please do not ask my crew to be a martyr for your suicide run. Trust me when I say the attack is a bad idea. But you are my admiral and I will do as you say." Koris stood there for a moment before answering,

"Viktor we as a people believe in one another. We would die for one another without hesitation. Your ship is equipped with the best shielding and weapons. I'm not going to waste you on a front line attack," Viktor mentally exhaled and danced a jig. "You, once we have taken out that dreadnought, will be used to do damage to the smaller ships in the Geth fleet. I admire your affection for your crew but this is war. I'll be in touch after we get rid of that monstrosity." With that Koris hung up and Viktor let his composure waver. When he looked at Lina she was sitting still waiting for the order to go through. Viktor gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and she reached up and squeezed his hand. Viktor told her to meet him in his cabin. When they were both inside Viktor sat Lina down and looked at her.

"Lina I know how you feel about me but I have feelings for someone else. It wouldn't feel right if had you fly into combat thinking I love you." Lina looked like she was about to cry and when Viktor tried to comfort her she got up and left. When Viktor walked out of the room Trok walked over to him.

"Viktor I'm not particularly happy that Lina is now distraught but I'm glad that you had the guts to tell her. A lesser man would have taken advantage of her." Trok finished just as the order to go through came through. Lina shot through the Mass Relay and onto Rannoch. When they got through Lina pulled back slightly as Koris and his heavy fleet and Gerrel with the liveships attacked the dreadnought. Koris' fleet started to bombard the dreadnought and the liveships tried to keep away the smaller frigates and destroyers. The dreadnought was already turned towards the relay. Viktor slowly turned away as the dreadnought fired its main battery and tore through the heavy fleets main ship. Viktor let a single tear fall as he thought that the Quarians were going to die.

Suddenly Viktor heard the retreat sound over the comm channel. Viktor ran back to the vid screen and watched as the Geth let them retreat. Viktor knew Tali had convinced them to retreat. Viktor looked at Lina,

"Lina pull up to the Neema and send a message to the Admirals. I want to know what their plan is now face to face." Lina confirmed and pulled up to the Neema. Viktor put on his enviro suit and death mask and went aboard the Neema. Viktor went straight to the meeting room. The admirals arrived before long and stood at their podiums. Viktor looked for Zar and saw that he wasn't present. Viktor ran immediately to Koris, "Where is Zar." Koris looked down and didn't answer. "Where is Zar Koris!" Viktor yelled this time. Koris was slow to answer.

"Zar' Locke has been killed in action. He was one of the ones leading the assault. The dreadnought took his ship out first." Viktor went into a rage screaming at the top of his lungs. Then he looked at Koris and stomped towards him. Viktor was about to punch his mask's glass when Tali ran in front of him. Viktor looked at Koris and said with all the venom he could,

"You have killed your people Koris. Zar and all of his crew are dead because of you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Viktor looked at Tali. "You know who we need to call don't you." Tali nodded her head. Viktor looked at Koris and raised his finger accusingly. "Your ancestors are looking done upon you and cursing you. If you won't listen to your captains then why ask for their opinions." Viktor looked back at Tali. "Get Shepard here ASAP, Keelah Se'lai Koris." Viktor left the admirals to figure out what they want to do by themselves. Viktor went back to his ship and saw Lina picking up his things he had trashed in his last drunken rage. "Get out." Viktor said quietly.

"But Vik-"

"GET OUT NOW!" Viktor screamed making her jump and run out. Viktor opened his cabinets and grabbed a bottle of Krogan vodka. He took off the top and downed the entire bottle in moments. Viktor turned back and his vision was already starting to fade. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and sat down in his office chair and started to drink. Viktor was sitting for nearly an hour drinking his whole store before the door opened. "I fought I may mysew pwetty clear where you concerned Lina! I don't love you, do I need to tell you who so you can have closure? I love Tali. But she doesn't love me Lina so maybe after Shepard and Tali's wedding we can date. Why would she love me, I didn't save her on the Citadel, I didn't give her info that helped plan this invasion and I'm not commander of the Normandy." Viktor got up and turned to see Tali standing in the door way. He stumbled and fell face first into the desk. Viktor slowly got back up and made a blaaaaaaah sound. Viktor stumbled towards the door. "Whoops secrets out hahaha" He stumbled backwards and landed on his desk. Tali walked over and tried to take the bottle from her drunk friend's hand. He lazily jerked it away. He started to drink when Tali shot the bottle with her pistol.

"This isn't healthy. Zar's dead and there is nothing you can do about it." Tali grabbed Viktor in a hug and Viktor erupted into sobs and held onto her like a child holds its mother. Tali simply held him and looked to see Lina standing in the door way. Lina turned sobbing and ran to her bunks. Viktor blacked out moments later. Tali called in Trok to help her put him in his bed. Trok looked at Tali.

"You know he loves you very much right? I hear him talking in his sleep. He has nightmares about the collector base and he screams your name sometimes after saying he can't reach the vents." Tali looked at Trok then at Viktor. Tali had never realized just how much Viktor loved her. But her feelings were for Shepard.

Viktor slowly rose up on his elbows and went back down with a headache that rivaled the pain of when he broke his leg in two. He tried to look around and saw that his room was a wreck. 'What the hell did I do?' Viktor thought as he saw his liquor stores empty. Suddenly the events of the past day came rushing back. Zar was dead and he had come back to drown himself in booze. Viktor hoped he hadn't done anything extremely stupid. Viktor laid back and wept for the loss of his friend. He got up and felt his entire body beg to stay in bed.

"Lina." Viktor said to no one in particular. Viktor saw her at the controls. She turned and looked at him.

"Yes captain, do you want another bottle? I have to warn you though; Quarian brandy might upset your stomach." Viktor coughed a laugh and asked a sit rep on the war with Rannoch. Lina said Shepard responded and was going to meet with them. Viktor asked Lina to bring the ship up to the Neema.

When Viktor got to the meeting room the admirals were getting ready to meet go meet Shepard. Koris saw Viktor and stood up.

"Ah Captain Bane how are you?" Viktor looked at the admirals and they all were getting ready. When Viktor looked at Tali she avoided eye contact and Viktor couldn't figure out why. Viktor looked at Koris when he answered.

"Admirals given my past with the Normandy and her crew I request to come along. And so I can make up for my misbehavior." Koris turned to the admirals and they all nodded once. Koris turned back to Viktor,

"Viktor we will grant you this but I have to ask you that you keep the liquor to a minimum." Viktor looked down as he smiled. He never realized Koris could make jokes. Viktor thanked the admirals and went back to his ship to get ready. When he got to the S'er he saw Lina cleaning again. When she saw him she was about to walk out, Viktor held out his hand,

"No please I'm sorry for whatever I said last night, you mean a lot to me. That's why I'm giving you this ship Lina. For all you have done for me." Lina ran and hugged Viktor squealing like a school girl. When Viktor finally was able to pry her hands off of him Lina looked at him and asked,

"Why? Are you leaving?" Viktor could hear the sadness in her voice. Viktor never liked saying goodbye so he turned and got his things ready. "Viktor please answer me." Viktor turned to face her.

"I'm going to help Shepard when he gets here. If he wants to take off afterwards I'm going with him to finish this war. Keep S'er healthy please." Viktor hugged Lina and turned to leave then looked over his shoulder, "Tell Trok the Turian brandy is in my fridge." Viktor left and as he walked out he heard Lina weeping.

Viktor walked through the Neema with the Admirals on the way to an experimental ship that would allow them to get out of the system without getting blasted. When they boarded and took off Shepard sent coordinates for a meeting place. Viktor asked for a private word with Tali. When they were in a private area Viktor looked at Tali,

"I can't stop thinking that I somehow did something to offend you." Tali looked at him. She sat on a crate that was in the room. When she answered it was with practiced words.

"Viktor when you were drunk the other night you said some things. How do you feel about me?" Viktor immediately knew what he had done the night of his drunken rage. Viktor knew he had to be truthful now.

"Tali I know you have feelings for Shepard, but I love you. I love you more than you can possibly know." Tali sat for a moment not saying anything. Viktor walked over and sat by her. "Tali did you find anything else about me? I have been honest with you so you owe me the same respect." Tali looked at Viktor thinking for a moment.

"I was on my way out after I helped get you into the bed. Trok was there and he told me about your nightmares from the Collector's base. Do you really wake up screaming my name?" Viktor looked down and Tali knew he did. Viktor looked at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Tali when we were in the base Shepard was pinned down and I heard your screams over the comm and it scared the hell out of me. I remember the fear in your voice." Tali looked at Viktor and hated that she couldn't see his face. Viktor looked at Tali wishing he knew what she looked like. Viktor got up and left. They would arrive any moment and Viktor had to think of a good reason for not telling Shepard why he is with the Quarians. Viktor went to his bunk and lay down for a while. When he got up the where pulling up next to the Normandy. Viktor went to the door and got ready to see Shepard for the first time in months.' It'll be nice to see old faces again' Viktor thought. Viktor heard the admirals walk up behind him. When the door opened they started walking through the Normandy. As Viktor walked he took off his helmet and breathed in Normandy air. As Viktor passed those that knew him stared like they saw an alien. When Viktor and the admirals reached the war room Shepard was waiting and was shocked to see Viktor. Viktor looked at Shepard and mouth 'I'll explain later'. Shepard nodded and they got down to business with the admirals telling Shepard what they were up against and how they could destroy it. Tali volunteered to go with Shepard and Viktor volunteered to go as well. Shepard, Viktor, and Tali walked to the armory. Shepard looked back at Viktor,

"So care to explain why you up and left my crew to become a Quarian?" Shepard asked grinning. Viktor laughed and shook his head. Viktor looked at Shepard and told him about Zar contacting him and the Quarians inducting him. Shepard put a hand on Viktor's shoulder,

"I understand about doing favors for friends but why the secrecy?" Viktor turned to look at Shepard.

"Shepard I am not a saint by any means and Zar is from a part of my past that I don't want to talk about." Shepard nodded his acceptance and Viktor saw Tali looking at him. EDI came over the comm.

"It is nice to see you again Viktor. Shepard we are nearing the dreadnought." Shepard looked at his team.

"Get your stuff together people. That monster isn't coming down by itself." Viktor smiled at how Shepard trusted his people completely. Viktor walked over and grabbed his old Mattock and felt his blades under the back of his trench coat. Viktor looked at Tali getting ready and she looked so beautiful. He turned back around and got his death mask on. 'Damn I need a shower' Viktor thought as he was getting ready. When they were ready they went back up and got ready to go across the docking tube. EDI came over the comm saying that the tube was badly damaged and only one could cross. Shepard volunteered to go across. Viktor sat down and waited to be given the all clear. Over the comm he heard Shepard and Tali flirting and Viktor blocked it out. When Shepard got the dreadnought accessible Viktor and Tali walked through. When they got into the main room Viktor stared at all the Geth technology. He wanted to get his hands on a Geth assault rifle. Shepard smacked his shoulder,

"Wake up Robocop let's go." Viktor smiled underneath his helmet and started off. When they got to the central hub stalkers were everywhere. Shepard and Tali rushed up the middle while Viktor raced around the side and flanked them. His visor eyes Viktor was able to see the stalkers slightly with a slight aura around them. When the Geth were dealt with Shepard and Tali got on how to shut down the Reaper signal. Viktor walked over to one of the stalkers and was analyzing it. These were different then when he had helped destroy the heretics. These were more advanced. Viktor looked at the plasma shotgun, it too was more advanced. Viktor theorized that the Reapers had given them weapon upgrades as well as software upgrades. Shepard buzzed over the comms,

"Time to get ready Vik, Tali's gonna open a vent for us to get through the ship. Geth are gonna swarm us." Viktor left the stalker he had been studying and readied himself. Tali stayed at the back of the room and Shepard andViktor were on each side of the room ready to flank the Geth when they came through. Suddenly when they thought the Geth where coming through the door they dropped out of the vents. Viktor dove out of the way of one of them almost getting crushed.

"A little warning that they're not using doors would be nice" Viktor said over the comm.

"My bad" Shepard said. They fought for a few minutes and where finally able to get through. Viktor put his Mattock on his back and picked up a Geth rifle. They were fast and had a large clip. 'Perfect for clearing a room' thought Viktor. When they got through the vent the best way to get to where the signal was coming from they needed to go through the main gun. Shepard whistled over the comms,

"That is one big damn gun."

"Yeah I lost a friend to this bastard so forgive me if I'm not that appreciative." Viktor said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound insensitive." Shepard apologized.

"It's not a big deal let's just blow the thing and get home." Viktor said as they marched on. When they got inside the main chamber of the gun they had to fight their way to the signal room. When they got to where the signal was coming from they couldn't believe what the saw. It was Legion strung up like a trophy.

"Shepard Commander" the frightened Geth called out. Shepard, Tali, and Viktor immediately got to work getting Legion out. Tali got on the console and released the constraints. When Legion was off a pulse went through the ship. Admiral Koris came through on the comms.

"The dreadnought's shields are down. All fleets fire on the dreadnought." Viktor was appalled with what he had just heard. Tali was furious trying to get them to call off the attack when the ship rattled with cannon fire.

"Everyone let's go now. Legion has a way off this death trap." Viktor and Tali raced after Shepard. Legion was waiting in the hanger with a Geth ship. Shepard got in and the gravity cut. Legion grabbed Tali and Viktor used his grav-boots. Legion asked if everything was fine and Shepard just told him to go.

When they got back Shepard was furious and Koris tried to say it was a tactical decision then Shepard slammed his fist into Koris' stomach.

"You risked the lives of my crew and your people. Get the hell off my ship." Shepard said close to Koris' visor. Viktor stood in the shadows and smiled. Viktor left Shepard to speak with the admirals. Viktor passed Legion on the way out of the war room.

"Hey Legion it's good to see you again. You might want to go in slowly." Legion nodded and walked into the room. Viktor heard Shala yell 'what the hell is this'. Viktor smiled and decided to go see this Prothean he had heard about. He walked through the ship admiring the Normandy. He went down to the crew deck and took a shower. He got his suit case from one of the crew men and got his silk suit out. He grabbed one of his blades and slid it into the sheathe under his jacket. Viktor got in the elevator and went down to the cargo hold. When he walked in the room that used to be Grunt's the Prothean was washing his hands in some water trough.

"I know who and what you are human. Why is it that your old friends called you Death Mask?" The Prothean didn't look at him when he asked it. Viktor was beyond shocked when the Prothean knew his past.

"Did Liara tell you this?"

"No. We Protheans can read the life signs of those around us. Your race is still primitive and can't hear what is screaming in their ear." Viktor looked at this being.

"I knew the Asari were romanticizing about your race. Let me guess, your people had the most advanced civilization. Your empire was beautiful if you don't mind me saying. I used similar tactics when I was in charge of my own empire. Join or die." The Prothean turned to look at him this time.

"You are a liar, traitor, and thief. You come under the guise of friend but kill those who get in your way." Viktor walked up to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you dare try and say what I have done is evil. If you knew that killing everyone in this ship would destroy the Reapers you would do it in the blink of . . . four eyes in your case." The Prothean contemplated this and nodded. "And to answer your question they called me Death Mask because that was the only thing they saw of me." The Prothean turned back to his water.

"My name is Javik human. I will give you the chance to tell me yours." Javik turned back to look at him.

"My name is Viktor Bane." Viktor walked up to a strange floating object on the side of the room. He started to touch it when out of nowhere Javik grabbed his hand.

"Do not touch what is not yours." Javik released his hand and moved across the room back to his water.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Javik grunted at him. Viktor left and walked to the elevator. Viktor took the elevator down to the shuttle bay. When the door opened he saw James looking at something in his little nook, and Cortez was working on the shuttle. Viktor went cloak and snuck up on James and did the same screech he had on Mars. James turned and punched towards Viktor. Viktor ducked the punch and pulled James over his shoulder and pinned him to the floor. James looked at the invisible figure pinning him to the floor. Viktor uncloaked himself and laughed at James' expression. Viktor hauled him up and shook his hand.

"Damn robo where you been?" James smiled.

"Nowhere, just helping out an old friend. Wanna fight?" Viktor asked. James smiled and squared up. They fought for about five minutes when Viktor got a grin on his face. Viktor let James punch at him and then Viktor went into an adrenaline rush and time slowed to a crawl. Viktor grabbed James' wrist and twisted it so he went sideways then he pinned him. Viktor helped James up and they laughed.

"Damn where did you learn to fight like that?" James asked.

"From a few friends and a couple of enemies." Viktor shook hands with James and headed back to the elevator. Viktor waved as he passed Cortez and got in the elevator. Viktor looked down and saw blood stains on his suit. Viktor reached up touched his mouth gingerly. Viktor left the elevator and walked back to his room. When he sat down on his desk and pulled his blade out of its sheathe and laid it on the desk. Viktor looked around and then lay down on his cot, and closed his eyes.

Viktor came awake to EDI calling his name.

"Yes EDI what is it?" Viktor asked.

"Shepard wants you to help him and Tali destroy the Geth/Reaper base." Viktor got up off of his cot and walked to his desk and grabbed his blades. When he got to the armory Tali and Shepard were getting ready. Viktor looked down and saw that he still had his suit on. Shrugging it off he grabbed his trench coat. 'I've got a hundred of these things' Viktor thought. When Shepard saw him he looked concerned.

"You gonna mess up that suit?" Viktor knew Shepard was worried about shielding.

"Don't worry old friend, my tech shields are more effective than your armor's." Shepard nodded and threw him his Mattock.

"How is the research on the Geth coming?" Shepard asked Viktor.

"Don't know I've been asleep since we got off the dreadnought." Viktor said. Shepard faltered before continuing his mission prep.

"Viktor that was days ago. You sure you're alright?" Viktor stopped.

"Are you serious?" Viktor asked. Shepard nodded and turned back to getting ready. Viktor caught Tali looking very worried. Viktor looked at them both. "Don't worry whatever came over me its over. I feel fine." Shepard nodded and they all got in the shuttle.

When they got to the surface Tali and Shepard had a moment while Viktor went to scope out the base. When Shepard finally walked up they started towards the base. The doors to the base slammed shut. Viktor looked at Shepard and he nodded. Viktor cloaked himself and went into the base sneaking past security systems and guards. When Viktor found a console that looked important he started hacking the bases systems. When Viktor found schematics of the base he uploaded them to Shepard's Omni-tool. Viktor ran to Shepard's position and saw them pinned by rocket launchers. Viktor setup and took the Geth out with head shots. Shepard looked up at Viktor and waved his thanks. Viktor jumped from his perch and landed right by Shepard and Tali. They made their way to the center of the base. Four Geth Primes were guarding the perch that Shepard needed to order a precision strike against the base. Viktor pulled out his blades and ran at the middle one. Viktor felt everything slow down; his blades were moving faster than light. The Prime before him was a sliced pile of parts before Shepard had even taken his first shot. When time came back to its normal pace Shepard took out the second Geth Prime and Tali the third. They all turned in unison and released a hail of bullets reducing the fourth to an unrecognizable mass. Shepard ran up to the top of the perch and called in the Normandy. The explosion knocked Shepard off the perch and down to the lower level. Tali ran and jumped down while Viktor looked at the heart of the base. Viktor scanned the darkness and his heart stopped. It was not just a Reaper signal, it was a whole Reaper.

"Shepard, Tali we need to go it's a Rea-" Viktor was cut short by a blaring horn. Shepard looked at Viktor.

"Let's go now!" Shepard took off towards a Geth vehicle that just pulled up. Viktor guessed it was Legion. They were almost to it when the Reaper was pulling itself up out of the ground. Legion took off while Shepard was shooting at it from the turret on the back. Shepard called in a strike and the Flotilla just barley hit the Reaper. Shepard asked Legion to stop. Tali was worried.

"Shepard what are you doing?" Tali asked.

"I'm going to finish this." Shepard said defiantly. Viktor was a little worried by the sound in Shepard's voice. It sounded like he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Shepard." Tali said.

"I'll be fine." Shepard stated.

"I love you." Viktor was heartbroken by those words. Shepard answered back over the comm,

"Keelah Se'lai" and Shepard went off. Viktor put a reassuring hand on Tali's shoulder. Legion got the vehicle away from the Reaper and stopped. Tali immediately climbed out and climbed a hill to see Shepard face a Reaper. Viktor took a single leap using his Cybernetic legs and landed the few hundred feet up the hill. Tali was shielding her visor as best she could from the sun.

"Can you see him? Viktor can you see him?" Tali was getting in a fuss. Viktor zoomed in with his visor eyes and pulled up his vision on his Omni-tool vid screen. Tali grabbed his arm and watched, flinching every time he dove out of the way of the Reaper beam. When Shepard finally got the Reaper down Tali ran back down to the vehicle. Viktor jumped from the hill and got inside the vehicle. Legion raced back to Shepard. On the way Tali looked at Viktor.

"If you love me so much, why do you help me with Shepard so much?" Viktor looked at her and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Because I love you enough to let you be truly happy." Viktor didn't give her a chance to say anything, because he climbed into the back and got on the turret. When they got to Shepard's position Tali ran to Shepard. Legion walked up and Viktor was behind Legion. Legion explained what having the Reaper upgrades could do for them. Legion started the upgrade. The Flotilla was still firing upon the Geth. Shepard told Tali to get on the comm and try to call it off. Tali was talking frantically.

"Shepard Koris isn't backing off." Viktor was fed up with Koris' constant idiotic actions.

"This is Captain Viktor of the S'er I back both Tali and Shepard." One by one the captains and admirals backed off. Legion turned to the three of them.

"The code is incomplete. To finalize the upgrades, I must go to them." Viktor nodded and Tali walked up to him.

"The answer to your question is yes Legion. You have a soul." With those final words Legion fell over and died. Tali and Shepard walked away and Viktor went to the approaching Geth units.

"Viktor Bane. You have made great contributions to the Creators and to the Geth. We will be glad to help with the war effort." Viktor patted the arm of the Prime.

"Tell it to Shepard big guy. But thanks for the notice." Viktor walked off and waited for Cortez to pick them up.

When they were back on the ship Viktor asked EDI to page Shepard for him. When Shepard walked into Viktor's room Viktor asked Shepard to sit.

"Shepard I have been going over the reports from the missions you have been on since I left. Is Mordin truly dead?" Shepard nodded. "Then I will have no guilt in telling you he was the one who helped me put the cybernetics into my arms and legs. This Kei Lang person, did he have cybernetics like mine?" Shepard looked into Viktor's eyes.

"Yeah and he brought up that you had stolen the plans from them." Viktor laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's part of that past I said I don't want to talk about." Shepard nodded. Viktor looked at the reports again.

"How is Samara?" Viktor asked.

"She's doing well. She misses you. Alright what's this about?"

"I just want to get caught back up. Let's see . . . you helped Aria take back, cured the Genophage, stopped the coup, and you found the Leviathan and recruited it. You've been busy." Shepard smiled with pride.

"Yes I suppose I have. How have you been?" Viktor grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Let's have a drink first." When Viktor had his glass and Shepard had his Viktor recounted his tale of how he got to be a captain in a Quarian fleet. "Yeah so apparently I out rank even you commander ha-ha."

"Uh-huh. Save your drinking we have a shore leave coming." Viktor raised a glass and smiled. Shepard matched his toast.

"It'll be nice to relax." They drank up and Shepard left. Viktor relaxed on his cot.

Viktor went to the cockpit to look at the Citadel. It was as beautiful as he remembered. When the Normandy docked Viktor went to the Silversun Strip and walked to the new arena. 'Time to break a record or two' Viktor thought. Viktor walked in and signed up to be a new fighter. Viktor walked down to the game settings and chose Cerberus and a random map. When Viktor walked into the arena and heard the roar of the crowd. He was definitely going to like this. When the action started Viktor slowed time to a crawl. The faux Cerberus troops were dead before they even could aim. When he won he went and converted his prizes to creds. Viktor decided after he got out of the showers to go to see the council. Viktor put on one of his best suits from his case he left with the clerks. As he walked out he was approached by a couple fans. Viktor laughed and signed a few fake swords. He always wanted people to look up to him. He was in a shuttle headed for the council soon after. When he arrived he saw Wrex strong arming an official.

"Listen to me you little human. I can snap you like a twig." Wrex snarled at the frightened office attendant. Viktor walked over and put a hand on Wrex's shoulder.

"There a problem old man?" Viktor smiled at Wrex. Wrex turned and laughed.

"The only human to punch a Krogan out. How are Viktor?"

"Good. Having some issues here?" Wrex turned back towards the now even paler attendant.

"Sir I'm sorry I can't just give you planetary permits." Viktor raised an eyebrow at Wrex. Wrex opened his mouth to answer when an out of breath Joker came over the comm.

"If anybody can here this Shepard is under fire from unknown assailants. Please damnit is anybody out there?"

Viktor quickly answered.

"Yeah it's Viktor and Wrex give me his location."

"The sushi bar in the Silversun Strip." Viktor cursed. He was just there. Wrex grabbed Viktor and they both ran to a shuttle. When they arrived the sushi bar was cleaning up. Viktor and Wrex ran down to the lower levels. Wrex was more than happy to be back in action. Viktor was sure that Shepard most likely fell through the fish tank. As they raced down to the lower levels they heard gunfire. Wrex stopped and looked out a window.

"Hey found 'em. You with me Bane?" Viktor looked out and saw a shuttle then smiled.

"Hell yeah big boy. LET'S DO IT!" They both ran at the window and jumped through. Wrex crashed first and sent the Shuttle to the ground Viktor landed right beside him. They both jumped off and went inside the shuttle and started pulverizing everything inside. When they walked out Viktor grabbed a gun from the mercs, and Wrex threw Shepard a minigun. Viktor looked and saw Tali and knew she came and saved Shepard. When they were set a second wave of mercs showed up. With the four of them there it took no time to dispatch the second wave. When Cortez Showed up he said could only take Shepard and two more in the shuttle. Viktor told Shepard to take Wrex and Tali he would go and get the rest of the crew. Shepard nodded and left to go and set up at his new apartment. Viktor immediately hacked a nearby car and sent a signal to all the crew to meet Viktor near the strip. When they were together Viktor hacked another shuttle and got the rest of the crew airborne. They arrived shortly after a mysterious woman named Brooks was able to talk coherently after a medigel high. Viktor thought Brooks was a bumbling idiot. Even Samantha who was a desk jockey had guts, but this woman was a complete jackass. Shepard and Liara had a trace on the weapons. They came from a dealer that owns a casino on the Silversun Strip. They needed someone to crawl through the ducts to shutdown security. Everyone had their reasons and when they looked Viktor he smiled.

"I can't I'm loaded up with enough tech that Geth get twitchy around me." Tali laughed at Viktor's remark and that left only one person to crawl through the ducts . . . Brooks. 'Damn' Viktor thought.

"I'm going to take Tali as my date." Shepard said. Viktor looked over the crew.

"Don't worry; I'll be inside as well in case things go sour." Everyone looked at Viktor. "I have connections from long time ago." Shepard looked at Viktor.

"More from that past of yours." Viktor nodded at Shepard's comment. Liara looked at Viktor with a strange look. Viktor looked back to the plans. Shepard and Tali would help Brooks shutdown security systems while Viktor would distract guards at the right time. After they had the plan together Viktor went to his case and pulled out his death mask, and his katana. He never thought that his weapon would help him get into a party. He slid it up under the back of his trench coat. When he came out of Shepard's bathroom Liara was standing by the door.

"Are you sure bringing Death Mask back from the dead is a good idea?" Liara asked with a look of worry on her face.

"I have no choice someone tried to kill Shepard and it wasn't Cerberus or the Reapers. That spells trouble in my mind." Viktor started to move past Liara but she stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest.

"Please, this is a bad idea. If the stories you told me are true then I'm sure there are people who would kill you as soon as you pop up." Viktor understood what the risk was but he was done lying to everyone around him. Viktor looked down at Liara. She had tears in her eyes. Viktor huffed.

"Fine I'll go in cloaked then blend in to the crowd." Liara put her head against Viktor's chest.

"Thank you." Liara said. Viktor took his death mask off and leaned down and kissed Liara's cheek. He would have to falsify an invitation which wouldn't be hard for a master thief. Viktor was ready in moments with his nicest silk suit with a red under shirt and black pants and jacket. Viktor liked the old suits. The newer one all looked the same and Viktor didn't care about spending some extra creds for a classic human suit. Viktor put his shoulder length hair in a ponytail and trimmed his goatee. When he was ready he walked to the club. Shepard and Tali had already gone in. Viktor walked up and showed his false invitation. Viktor felt the katana under the back of his jacket. When Viktor walked in he saw Shepard already at work shutting down different systems. Tali was distracting guards. Viktor walked over to the bar and got himself a drink.

"Shepard, it's Viktor I'm in."

"Roger, We are at the last checkpoint but there are too many guards for just Tali."

"On my way." Viktor took the shot he ordered and went off putting his best stumble to effect. Viktor saw the inner room Viktor was at. He stumbled in and slurred his speech. "Wow a visor how intimidating. Your all a bunch of spineless punks." Viktor pushed the guard and the guard called over some friends. Viktor barley punched at them then ran out leading all the guards from the room. Shepard came over the comm,

"Nice job" Viktor stumbled into a booth fell over finishing his act. The guards came over and picked him up. The carried him to the entrance and threw him out side. Viktor got up and walked to the arcade. Time to wait for the call and what better way than a fighting game. He played for about thirty minutes when Shepard called.

"Viktor we found the owner dead we have a lead come back to the apartment." Viktor sighed. He wanted to finish this game, but oh well. Viktor didn't even say bye to his competitor and just left. Viktor walked down the strip wondering how only Shepard could get shot at during his shore leave. As he walked back to the apartment he got the feeling of being watched. He shook it off and went on going to the apartment. When he got there they were huddled around a recording of some voice. Apparently he was the mastermind. When Viktor walked up the stepped aside to let him hear. Liara had a scan going to find were the voice was coming from. They waited for a moment then got a hit.

"He's at the archives!" Liara exclaimed. They all immediately got ready. Brooks looked around,

"Too bad you can only bring two others." Shepard smiled.

"Who says?" Everyone laughed. Shepard looked at Garrus and Tali. "This psycho has come after me personally. It's only right that two of my closest help me get this guy." Everyone nodded. They all knew that Garrus and Tali were the closest to Shepard. Viktor looked at Wrex and they bumped knuckles.

"Hey old man, think you can keep up?" Wrex laugh at Viktor's remark.

"This old man still has a hundred years more than you." Everyone laughed at the exchange. They all headed to the shuttle. When they arrived the mercs were already starting to get set up. Viktor, Wrex, and Javik made up the Hammerhead squad while EDI, James, Liara, and Brooks made up Kodiak squad. They all moved through the archives easily.

"Too bad you can't keep up old man." Viktor yelled over the gunfire. Wrex shot a single shot towards Viktor.

"Uh-huh keep up with bullets." Viktor smiled at Wrex. When they were inside everyone was stopped by Brooks' scream. The leader of the merc group had her. Shepard called everyone off. The leader stepped forward and it was a clone of Shepard. Viktor was more than surprised.

"Oh shit" Viktor said silently. The clone was talking to Shepard about taking his identity. Viktor looked around at everyone. They were slowly getting their weapons ready. Wrex called out

"Now" Everyone started shooting. The clone ran and took Brooks. Shepard and everyone else started after them. They were moving through the archives quickly, the clone wasn't far ahead. Shepard was on one of the lower levels when Viktor and his team were ambushed. So was Kodiak squad. Shepard was calling out over the comms for assistance. Viktor wanted to get to them but he couldn't because the vault the mercs had them in was made of a strong metal. Viktor pounded the vault walls again and again and again.

"Give it a rest Viktor it's made from solid thirty inch steel." Wrex said sitting down. Javik was doing pushups and Wrex was messing with his shotgun.

"Am I the only one worried here?" Viktor asked.

"Yup." Said Wrex.

"Affirmative." Said Javik. Viktor sat down and huffed. 'Unbelievable' Viktor thought. Suddenly the vault shook. They all looked up. The top of the vault opened and Glyph, Liara's drone, came through.

"Shepard is already on route to stop Shepard from taking the Normandy." Viktor shook his head and took a single jump out of the thirty foot tall vault.

"Hey you forgetting something?" Wrex yelled up from the vault.

"Just about to help you sweet heart." Viktor called. Wrex shot up at Viktor.

Viktor took off his trench coat and his shirt, tied them together, laid on his stomach and lowered it. Javik grabbed on first and Viktor pulled him up. He lowered it back down to get Wrex. When Wrex grabbed on and Viktor pulled the trench coat ripped in half.

"Damn fat ass, this was made from a type of Kevlar. You owe me for that." Viktor said as he got up then mumbled "Chief Krogan my ass." Viktor looked around "Glyph!" Viktor yelled. The drone was nowhere in sight. Viktor paced back and forth. Then he got an idea."Javik, come here. I'm going to grab your ankles and lower you down. Grab Wrex and let him climb up. I can pull you and me up with on hand, but you and Wrex, I don't think so." Javik looked at Viktor like he was crazy then nodded. Viktor grabbed Javik's ankles and lowered him down holding on to the edge of the top of the vault with the tops of his feet.

"I can't reach your still a few feet away. I'll jump." Wrex said.

"No wait don't" Viktor said quickly but was to late Wrex jumped and grabbed Javik's hands and pulled Viktor free of his hold. They all fell to the floor. Viktor got up and moaned. "You are a dumbass."

"Shut up." Wrex mumbled.

When the other two were up Viktor looked around for some way out. Then the Vault shook. The sound of a crane pulling the vault free was deafening. Viktor looked at Wrex and Javik.

"Not a word to anybody about this." Wrex and Javik agreed. Liara appeared at the vaults opening and lowered a ladder. Viktor looked at his ruined trench coat and shirt. 'Forget it I'll leave it for the next unlucky couple of idiots' Viktor thought. When Viktor crawled out of the hole Liara looked at Viktor for the first time without a shirt. Viktor smiled.

"Like what you see?" Liara just smiled and laughed.

"I knew you were big under those coats, but this was unexpected." Liara said. "Hurry Shepard has gotten the Normandy back and killed the clone. Brooks was a traitor, she helped him and we have her in custody." Viktor hoped he had some alone time with her. One thing Viktor had absolutely no tolerance for was traitors.

When they got to the Normandy Shepard had Brooks in cuffs. Viktor had his spare trench coat on and his blades underneath. He was walking towards them when he heard Brooks talking

"You'll miss me" Viktor smiled because he knew what was coming. He grabbed his blades and right then Brooks broke out of the Omni-cuffs and ran towards the door. Viktor came up beside her and ran a blade into her sciatic nerve paralyzing her from the waist down but keeping her alive. Viktor knew it was cruel but he had no time for traitors. It was what made him feared in the Mafia. Shepard ran over,

"Did you kill her?"

"No but she is never walking again." Viktor said coldly.

"Viktor that was cruel and unnecessary." Shepard said.

"I don't let traitors live. She's lucky you're here commander or she would be floating in space in twenty minutes." Shepard looked at Viktor with a bit of fear for the first time and Shepard wondered aloud,

"Who betrayed you before?" Viktor turned back to Shepard.

"Two people I thought were my comrades." Viktor walked off then. When C-sec got to Brooks she looked at Viktor.

"You son-of-a-bitch I'll make sure you pay." She stopped and smiled, "Death Mask." Viktor stopped cold all the warmth bled from his body. How did she know?

Viktor was at the arcade when he got and message from Shepard about a party. Viktor finished his game beating a snooty Asari at a strategy game. When he arrived everyone from the Normandy was there. Viktor overheard Tali laughing from the kitchen. When he got to it he saw Garrus, Liara, Samantha, Samara, and Shepard. Viktor walked over and hugged Samara then whispered in her 'ear'.

"I'm sorry about your daughter." Samara simply nodded and looked back at the gathering. Viktor walked around and found Wrex, Javik, and Grunt. Wrex and Grunt were talking about who was strongest. Javik saw Viktor coming.

"Hello Viktor. What is the point of a 'pissing contest.' Shepard referred to Wrex and Grunt like that." Viktor laughed at Javik.

"It's kinda like proving dominance." Javik nodded. "Watch this." Viktor said smiling. He walked over to Wrex and Grunt. "How about you boys have an arm wrestling contest." Wrex looked at Viktor.

"What's that?" Wrex asked.

"A harmless test of strength." Viktor said. Wrex agreed and Grunt did too. Viktor ran down stairs and got a metal coffee table. He brought it back and set it between them. "Alright just grab each other's hand and put your elbows on the table. Now try to push the other one's hand down." Wrex laughed and Grunt huffed. They were still for maybe five minutes when Grunt buckled and his hand was slammed into the table making a loud bang even over the music. Shepard ran over.

"What happened?" Shepard asked concerned. Then he saw Grunt looking sour and Wrex laughing.

"Don't worry Shepard, just a Krogan arm wrestling contest" Viktor laughed. Shepard looked at him seriously.

"Viktor keep an eye on them." Viktor smiled then turned back to Wrex. He pushed Grunt up and sat down. Viktor pulled out 1000 credits and put them on the table.

"Come on old man whatcha got?" Wrex pulled out 1000 and set his arm up. Viktor grabbed it and said go. Viktor was surprised with the amount of strength Wrex had. They were like that for around ten minutes when Wrex buckled. Viktor grabbed the credits and jumped up laughing. "Getting old Wrex." Viktor threw Wrex his credits. Wrex looked at him confused. Viktor smiled and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm. "Cybernetics" Wrex shook his head. Viktor went down stairs and saw everyone talking. Viktor never liked parties but this was fun. Viktor saw Jack and immediately knew a way to piss her off. Viktor cloaked and snuck up behind her. Viktor rubbed his hands and smacked Jack right on the rear. Jack immediately spun around looking for what just slapped her. She was furious.

"Who the hell just pulled that shit? Viktor where are you?" Viktor ran into the bathroom and uncloaked himself. He walked back out looking innocent.

"Yeah what's up?" Jack walked over.

"Don't play dumb you smacked my ass. We were on a team for a while before the Reapers. You cloaked and smacked my ass!" Viktor smiled at Jack, he liked this new look. She was hot.

"Oh I didn't hurt you did I?" Jack looked at him for a moment then punched him. Everyone called out Viktor to dance. Viktor shook his head and smiled then started to do the robot. They all enjoyed each other's company. Shepard called everyone for a picture. When he took it everyone parted and went off to bed. Viktor didn't really feel like sleeping so he walked out to the strip. Viktor walked looking at everything. If the Reapers could they would destroy it all. And for some reason that aggravated Viktor. How dare they think they can play god? Viktor walked to the Arena and signed up for a fight. He ordered one phantom and got a sword from the armory. When he entered the arena voice of the announcer.

"We have a fan favorite coming back, the sword swinging maniac, Viktor Bane!" The fake phantom raced towards him and Viktor simply parried her strikes. When he finally got tired he went into the adrenaline rush. He broke her sword and then chopped her arms off. When she went to her knee's Viktor took her head off. During the fight you could have heard a pin drop. When Viktor took her head off the arena floor shook with the noise and Viktor simply raised his hands in the air. When Viktor walked out he kept the blade. It was a simple gladius. Viktor saw a boy sitting in a corner, he was obviously homeless. Viktor walked over and knelt beside him.

"Do you know who I am?" Viktor asked the boy. The boy nodded.

"You're the arena fighter Viktor Bane."

"What's your name son?" Viktor asked.

"S-Sean" the boy stuttered. Viktor sighed. If the mafia hadn't got him off the streets of the Earth he might be just like this boy.

"Come on kid let's get you some new clothes and something to eat." Viktor stood and put his hand out. The boy hesitated then grabbed it. They walked to a clothes shop and Viktor let Sean pick out two t-shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes and a backpack to keep it all in. After they were through shopping Viktor took Sean to a noodle shop and ordered him whatever he wanted. From behind he saw a light turn on.

"This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reporting from the Silversun Strip. Arena brute Viktor Bane gives a boy food and clothes. Mr. Bane is this a publicity stunt or are you actually giving this orphan food and clothing?" Viktor hated her. She did smear jobs on heroes and now him. Viktor slowly stood up and turned towards her. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her face into the bar they were sitting at. Then Viktor grabbed her floating camera and broke it in half. Viktor sat back down and threw the noodles he had left on Khalisah then turned back and threw a 3000 credit chit over his shoulder.

"That should cover the camera and the hospital bill." Viktor said. Sean giggled and Khalisah just got up and hobbled away. Viktor turned back to Sean, "Such a shame when people fall don't you think?" Sean laughed,

"Yeah." Sean got up after eating "Thanks for the food and clothes." He turned to leave.

"Hey kid. How old are you?" Viktor asked.

Sean looked back. "Twelve." Viktor's heart broke. He pulled out the last spare credit chit he had. It was 1000 credits and tossed it to Sean. Sean thanked him again and ran off. Viktor watched him run off. Viktor saw Sean go to another homeless kid half his size and gave him the extra clothes and then took him to a small food stand. Viktor turned back around, let tears well up in his eyes and ordered a shot of vodka. Tomorrow they would be back out and taking the fight back to the Reapers.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor was sitting at a noodle bar sipping on a coke and vodka when the call came through for everyone to meet back at the ship. Viktor sighed 'Back to work' he thought. Viktor got up and looked around not noticing Sean anywhere left. Viktor hated the Reapers and wanted to get back to fighting them. Viktor got a shuttle and flew back to the Normandy dock. When Viktor got there everyone was standing looking at the Normandy. Shepard was standing with Tali; her head was resting on his shoulder. Viktor just walked to the ship. Viktor walked to his room and sat at his desk for about an hour when he got a message from Shepard to meet him in his cabin. Viktor got up and went to the elevator and pressed the button to Shepard's cabin. When he got to Shepard's cabin Viktor saw Shepard he was looking at a picture on his nightstand. When Shepard noticed him he stood. And walked over and shook Viktor's hand.

"I couldn't get out of my head what Brooks called you. Why did she call you Death Mask?" Shepard asked. Viktor sighed; he knew that this would be a problem.

"Well. I suppose that not wanting to talk about my past is an answer anymore huh?" Viktor said smiling.

"Nope it's not." Shepard said as he pulled two chairs and got a bottle of whiskey. "Come on time to come clean. I've known you for a year now and the only thing I know about you is that you're a cybernetic thief from Omega." Shepard poured Viktor a glass of whiskey and handed it to him. Viktor knocked back the shot and shook his head.

"Look no matter what I tell you. I'm a changed man. My past is going to stay in my past no matter what." Viktor said. Shepard nodded and drank his shot. Viktor sat back and recounted his tale. Shepard listened and didn't ask any questions. When Viktor finished he sat back with tears in his eyes. "So as you can see my past isn't as great as the hero of the blitz. I regret so many things in my life but I don't regret for a moment joining your crew." Shepard watched Viktor for a long time.

"You love Tali don't you?" Shepard asked. Viktor looked at him and nodded. "Then I have no problem asking this of you. I anything should happen to me during this war, please look after her." Viktor was shocked at what Shepard was suggesting.

"Are you planning to die Shepard?" Viktor asked concerned.

"No. But who does?" Viktor laughed at Shepard's remark.

"No I suppose not." Viktor said.

"Any way I got a message from the Asari councilor. She has some information about something that could help the war effort. We are going to Thessia. I spoke with her before we left." Viktor got up to leave then turned back.

"Hey Shepard can I ask to come on every mission from now on. After Kei Lang so easily escaped you last time I think you might need me just in case." Shepard looked up at Viktor and nodded slightly. They both loved Thane like a brother and when that ninja wanna be killed him. Viktor immediately began his old training régime in kendo and fencing. Viktor went to the elevator and went down to the armory. Viktor used his Omni-tool to pull up kendo training exercises with a holodrone that Viktor designed to look just like himself, to help him train harder and faster. James peeked around as Viktor started the drone. The drone moves three times faster than any normal human can. Viktor pulled his blade out from under his jacket when the drone surged forward pressing none stop using moves that the famed samurai would envy. Viktor was parrying the drone's attacks with a dizzying level of speed. If Viktor was going to kill Kei Lang and the Illusive Man he would need to train hard. Viktor fought with the drone for two hours going all over the shuttle bay. Finally when Viktor had the drone backing into the hangar door, Viktor knocked the holo-sword from the drones hand then he took its head off. Viktor hadn't even noticed the crowd he had gathered. Crewmen, Liara, Garrus, and James were standing in a semi-circle around placing bets and laughing. Viktor turned back and saw them then smiled. Viktor threw James his sword.

"Step up soldier boy, think you can do it?" James smiled and Viktor set up the drone. James circled with it and when the drone struck it was too fast for him to react. Everyone laughed when James was put on his butt. James grumbled and got up, then threw Viktor his sword. Viktor held out his blade around the crew. "Anybody think they got what it takes?" Viktor laughed as Garrus walked up.

"I'm an expert hand to hand combat," Garrus said walking forward. He grabbed Viktor's sword and stepped up to the drone. Viktor set the bar slightly up and activated it. The drone took a stance that Viktor knew came from a Turian combat set. Garrus was surprised at the drone's ability to mimic Turian fighting techniques. Viktor was astounded that Garrus was able to block a few attacks before the drone had Garrus on the floor. Garrus got up laughing,

"I haven't been beaten that bad since his days at boot camp." Garrus handed Viktor his sword. Viktor walked over to Liara and held out his sword. She smiled and said no. Viktor leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me go out and swing it towards the drone." Liara smiled and took the sword from Viktor and walked up to the drone. A crewman whistled at her and Viktor slapped him upside the head. Viktor slowed the drone down and put it on defense. Liara made a good show of looking like she knew what she was doing. Viktor watched Liara and the drone and glitched the drone to allow Liara a finishing strike. Viktor laughed at Garrus' and James' astounded faces. Liara walked over to Viktor and had to stand on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. The crew started whistling and Viktor spun the blade so fast it made a whistle and the crew went silent as the grave.

"Naughty." She whispered in his ear. Viktor smiled and put his blade back in it's sheathe under the back of his trench coat. Everyone was put out when Viktor left on the elevator with Garrus.

"So uh you and Liara huh?" Garrus said.

"No we're friends. I'm into someone else." Viktor said. Garrus nodded and they both parted ways when the elevator stopped. Viktor laid down on his cot and went to sleep. When he woke up he went to the mess area and grabbed a bite to eat. Viktor was half way back to his room when the call came that they were almost to Thessia. Viktor ran to the elevator and went to the shuttle bay. When Viktor came in Shepard and Liara were already getting ready. Viktor walked over to the armory and grabbed his mattock and one of his swords. When they got in the shuttle Cortez brought up a vid of Thessia. It was a war zone. The Reapers had invaded Thessia. When they landed Liara looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Goddess no not Thessia." Liara said. Viktor walked up beside her and put reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We're sitting ducks up here let's move." Shepard said. They all moved down from the hill of rubble they landed on to a command post. Liara went to help medics while Shepard went to talk with the commanding officer. Viktor looked around and decided to help the only way he could. He hopped up on a perch and began sniping Reapers across the battle field. Viktor racked up a six kill count when Shepard called for Viktor. Viktor jogged over to Shepard,

"Viktor we have got to get across this bridge to the temple. The command post has lost contact with the science team so we're to assume the worst. Let's move." Shepard took the lead while Liara and Viktor followed behind him. Half way across the bridge when Reapers started across the bridge. They all took cover and started shooting. Viktor looked out and saw a banshee, one of the Reaper troops made from converting the Asari. They were extremely hard to kill. It stepped up on the bridge and Viktor pointed at it and they all let loose a volley of bullets that reduced it to a smoking heap. The banshee disintegrated when she died like all the others. They moved across the bridge and into a plaza near the temple they were trying to reach. An Asari squad was coming across a rooftop when one of the giant harvesters that looked like a giant bug ambushed them and used its cannons to blast them apart. Liara was heartbroken for her fallen comrades. She got angry and started tearing the Reapers apart with warp, a biotic blast that rips things apart on a molecular level. Shepard ran behind her and calmed her down before she got hurt. Viktor stayed above them tagging them before they could hurt Shepard and Liara. When Shepard got her calmed down they proceeded to an outpost with an Asari sniper. Suddenly as the got near the outpost one of the Reaper destroyers landed. He had never seen one this close before. It looked like a two mile tall robot cuddle fish. The blaring horn of the Reaper call sounded then it started demolishing buildings with its beam. Shepard looked up.

"Let's go now towards the Reaper!" Shepard moved towards the Reaper.

"Are you insane?" Viktor screamed as he followed. They moved through a hole in a wall to go to the Temple underneath the big Reaper. They were near the Temple when a Squad of Reaper soldiers hit them. They took cover as a storm of bullets hit them. Shepard lobbed a couple of grenades over their cover. When the Reapers took cover Viktor, Shepard, and Liara stood up and shot back with precision every bullet hitting its intended target. When they reached the Temple door Viktor looked at the shield in front of the entrance. Viktor scanned it then looked at Shepard.

"Strange for a temple to have military grade shielding. Don't you think?" Viktor said with a hint of sarcasm. Liara walked to a console near the shield.

"It is strange considering not many follow the old faith anymore. Just a moment." Liara said as she clicked away at the console. When the shield was down they walked in slowly. Viktor saw bodies lying on the floor. Viktor ran over with Shepard.

"Shepard their throats are slit. Reapers didn't do this." Viktor said to Shepard. "There is only one person I know who uses a blade anymore besides me."

"Kei Lang." Shepard said finishing the thought. Shepard got up and went to the fifty foot tall statue of the Asari deity, The Goddess. Shepard stood bone still for a moment. "There is a Prothean beacon here." Liara and Viktor walked up behind him.

"Shepard. Are you sure?" Liara asked.

"It would make sense. The Asari would use it to be the most technologically advanced race and they are." Viktor said. Liara shook her head.

"My people wouldn't do that." Liara said,

"Everybody settle down. Let's find a way to activate it. Look one of the artifacts from the temple are sending a beam to the temple." Shepard said.

"If Kei Lang is here we need to post a guard." Viktor said.

"Later Viktor we need the information on this beacon." Shepard said. Viktor shook his head and walked around activating different artifacts. When all the artifacts were activated the statue fell away showing a large rectangular looking structure that is a Prothean beacon. A ball of light came from the beacon and landed in front of Shepard. Then the ball shaped in to a virtual Prothean. It started to speak to Shepard and Viktor cloaked and snuck away. Shepard was about to ask about the catalyst to help stop when a gunshot broke up the Prothean virtual intelligence. Kei Lang stepped up.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked.

"Your attention." Kei Lang said pulling out a small sphere. Liara slowly walked over.

"Where's Viktor." Liara whispered in Shepard's ear. Shepard smiled as the small sphere took the shape of the Illusive Man. Viktor couldn't hear what he was saying from the rafters of the temple. All Viktor knew was that at the right moment he would leap down and take Lang's head off. The Illusive Man was done talking and the virtual version of him went back to the sphere and Kei Lang took a stance and ran at Liara and Shepard. Viktor jumped from the rafters and landed behind Kei Lang and as quick as he could chop at Kei Lang's neck. Suddenly Kei Lang's blade was in the path and the impact showered sparks across the floor. Kei Lang stood and looked at Viktor. Viktor scanned Kei Lang, he had the same cybernetic implants as Viktor! Kei Lang struck with lighting fast speed and immense power Viktor saw Liara and Shepard watching.

"Get the data!" Viktor screamed over the clanging of metal. Shepard started to run towards the beacon.

"Blow the supports." Kei Lang said. A gunship came out of nowhere and started shooting missiles at the temple's supports. Shepard was blown back and Liara dove out of the way. Viktor tried to get a killing strike but Kei Lang kicked Viktor in his groin and pushed him in front of an oncoming missile.

It hit Viktor in the chest and threw him into the beacon. When Viktor hit he felt his head spin as he started to fall. Through blurring eyes he saw Kei Lang walk past a hole in the ground and say

"Cerberus thanks you." Kei Lang walked to the beacon and uploaded the virtual intelligence. Kei Lang leaned down and whispered into Viktor's ear.

"I win." Viktor tried getting up but the pain in his back drove him to his knees. Kei Lang walked back to his ship and flew away. Viktor got up and hobbled towards the entrance when Liara screamed for Viktor. He looked back and saw her reaching in a hole. Viktor ran over and saw Shepard inside the hole about to fall. Viktor reached in with one hand pulled Shepard up. Shepard got up and ran to the entrance calling over the comm for anybody to intercept Kei Lang. Liara came up beside Shepard as the Reaper destroyers started landing. Asari commandos were screaming for help over the comm channels. Viktor limped up beside Liara. Shepard was yelling over the comm that he was there. Liara was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but Viktor grabbed her wrist and silently shook his head. Liara looked out over her home world and hugged Viktor and started weeping into Viktor's battered shoulder. Shepard called Cortez to come and get them.

When they were on the shuttle on the way back to the Normandy Viktor looked down and saw that his armor had burning holes with one glove and a boot missing. Viktor took the remains of his trench coat off and threw the rag in the corner of the shuttle. Viktor had lost to Kei Lang and it infuriated him on many different levels. Viktor looked down again and both of his cybernetic arms were now exposed. His arms had metallic muscle cords that moved like real muscle and his knuckles, joints, and finger tips were solid metal. He closed his hands and watched as the metallic muscles moved in perfect unison. Viktor looked at Shepard and he had his eyes closed and was leaning back. Liara was crying in the side seat of the shuttle. Viktor tried to get up but then was drove back to his seat by the pain.

When the shuttle docked in the Normandy Shepard got out and started off to the war room. Liara helped Viktor out and to the infirmary. When Viktor was lying on the medical table Liara quickly left the medical room. Dr. Chakwas was over in moments to scan Viktor.

"Well Viktor due to back and brain damage from the blast you are most likely going to be slower from now on." Viktor was shocked.

"Doctor I need you to go to my room in the life support. Under my cot is a metal case with blueprints for advanced cybernetic implants, replace anything that's damaged. You will need palladium and platinum for the exoskeleton. Doctor also there is a case under my desk. Replace my eyes as well. I can't see out of my left one." Viktor said quickly.

Chakwas nodded and put Viktor under anesthesia. Chakwas rushed and got the two cases. When she got back to the infirmary she closed the shutters. When she opened the case from under the cot she saw the most complicated designs she had ever seen.

"EDI could you bring your other body down here please?" Chakwas asked.

"I'll be right there Doctor." EDI answered over the comms. After a moment EDI was down in the infirmary. "Is there something you need?" EDI asked.

"Yes Viktor asked me to use his cybernetics to replace what was damaged when Kei Lang threw him in front the missile. These designs are very complicated and I was hoping you could help me." Chakwas said. EDI nodded and walked over and looked at the designs. EDI looked over at the case from under the desk.

"What is in that one?" EDI asked. Chakwas went to it and put her hand over her mouth. Inside were fake eyeballs. "Doctor those have visors built into them. They most likely go into his eye sockets." EDI scanned the blueprints and walked over and scanned Viktor. "His spine has hair line fractures and his skull is weakened from the impact." EDI went to the medical machines. "There is more than enough resources in the Normandy to help Viktor. Let's begin."

Viktor woke with a start. His vision was out of focus but with a quick thought he focused them. Chakwas came over and sat beside Viktor as he laid on the med-table.

"All of your vitals seem to be back to normal and as far as I can track you are back to the cyborg you used to be. With a few upgrades." Chakwas said.

"What all did you have to replace?" Viktor asked.

"With EDI's help I was able to replace all that was damaged. The list includes; The list includes; your spine, both of our arms and legs, your eyes, and the left half of your jaw. I put a false skin over everything except your arms and legs since last time you said no." Chakwas said as she got up to run diagnostics."

"Thank you doctor. How long was I out?" Viktor asked felling the left side of his jaw.

"About three days. You might want to thank EDI as well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without her." Viktor jumped up as soon Chakwas said three days.

"Wait three days did I miss anything?" Viktor asked.

"Shepard is following a lead on Horizon at the Sanctuary to get to the Illusive Man." Chakwas said.

"Good that gives me time to train. Next time I see Kei Lang he's a dead man." Viktor said as he walked off then realized he had only underwear on. "Doc I'm gonna need some clothes."

"Oops my bad. There are some pants in the cabinet to the right of my desk." Chakwas said laughing. Viktor grabbed the pants and put them on. The bottoms came up to the middle of his calves.

"Doctor I'm 6'5" these are for your height." Viktor laughed as he walked out. Viktor jogged to his room. His cases were back in their place. Viktor went to the line of footlockers in his room. He opened them and got some jogging pants and a tank top. He opened one of his other lockers and pulled out one of his many blades. He went back out of his room and took the elevator to the shuttle bay. When he left the elevator he walked past James who turned and whistled.

"Damn robo you looked awful when they brought you through to the dock. I like the new look all robo." James said laughing.

"Look James not to be prick but I need to train. Don't let the crew gather around me. This time might not be so controlled." Viktor said. James must have seen something in Viktor's eyes because he backed away without a sound. Viktor pulled up the holo drone that looked like himself. Viktor put the settings on a level that shouldn't be used by normal human. 'Luckily I'm not normal' Viktor thought.

Viktor trained for hours when he heard the hangar open. Viktor moved out of the way of the shuttle and continued to train. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus left the shuttle and looked at Viktor. Shepard jogged over.

"How you doing Viktor. You looked very bad when I left. Not looking to good now either." Shepard said. Tali ran up behind him and gasped. Viktor for the first time looked down at his body. His torso was covered in little cuts and his jaw was sliced open. Viktor used his blade and heated it up with a torch setting on his Omni-tool then pressed it to his jaw sealing the wound. Tali stepped back with a hand over where her mouth would be if she didn't have a helmet.

"I'm fine. I just need to practice. I won't be made a fool twice." Viktor said flatly.

"Viktor please stop and rest." Tali pleaded. Shepard looked back at Tali then at Viktor.

"Tali's right please we have the location of the Illusive Man's base. I'm taking you with me for sure." Shepard said. Viktor twirled the blade.

"I have two more hours of practice. The base isn't moving anywhere." Viktor said slowly. Shepard nodded and walked away. Tali stood watching for a moment and when Viktor started the training Tali turned and walked to the elevator. Viktor watched as the elevator door shut and went back to training. He trained harder than he ever had for the next two hours. When he was done he looked down and saw an innumerable amount of small cuts from where he was hit by the drone. He used medi-gel to stop the bleeding. Viktor walked over to James and stood across from the little desk he had set up.

"Hey James sorry for being such a prick man. Arm wrestle?" Viktor said with a weak smile. James looked up and grinned.

"Aw hell no robo, I heard what you did to Wrex but a fight would suffice." James said moving to the middle of the shuttle bay. Viktor walked over to James and took a stance. They struck at each other back and forth for a moment then Viktor let James get a blow in and backed off.

"Damn James you getting better at this?" Viktor said as he sat on the floor.

"Ha I guess so, good to see your still among the living." James said. Viktor walked over and shook James' hand. Viktor walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the crew deck. He opened it and saw Liara just going into her room. Viktor went to the mess hall fridge and grabbed some water. Viktor threw his ripped tank top into a nearby garbage can. He drank the water as he walked into Liara's room. When she noticed him she walked up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok, what happened to you?" Liara asked running her hand over his jaw. Viktor grabbed her hand and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Training. And I'm sorry about Thessia" Viktor said. Liara shook her head.

"I've seen you train but this looks like punishment." Liara said running her fingers over his torso where the many cuts were. Viktor flinched a little.

"That tickles Liara. I have to rest get me when we get to the Illusive Man's base." Viktor said as he walked towards.

"Please don't be so hard on yourself, he had a gunship." Liara said. Viktor spun around.

"Liara if I had been more prepared we would have the data to stop the Reapers from killing us all. But thanks to my incompetence we have to waste valuable time and resources on an assault on the Cerberus base." Viktor spun back around and left Liara standing there. Viktor went and lay down on his cot. Viktor was awoken by Shepard shaking him awake.

"Let's go we are about to assault the Illusive Man's base. When we do we will have to move quickly the Reapers will notice the massive fleet movement. So when we get done here it's straight to the Crucible." Shepard said as they walked to the elevator.

"So that's what we're calling the weapon we found on Mars?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah sorry when you came back from Rannoch it's been pretty busy. Also when we were on Thessia the Prothean V I said something called the catalyst was needed to finish it. None of the races that came before us finished the Crucible. But we can if we get back the data from Cerberus." Shepard explained as they walked off the elevator and got ready. EDI was coming along. Since she was an AI that was created by Cerberus she would have special knowledge of their defenses. Viktor grabbed Rosenkov armor and his trench coat along with his Mattock semi-auto heavy rifle and one of his many blades. Shepard, Viktor, and EDI got in the shuttle. The fleet that Shepard had amassed was already attacking the Cerberus base. When the shuttle left the hangar it rocked with the space battle around it.

"We're gonna have to make a crash landing to get inside the base." Cortez said. Shepard nodded and braced himself. EDI and Viktor braced themselves for impact as well. When the shuttle hit it wasn't as hard as Viktor thought it would. Cortez opened the side door and everybody got out.

"Cortez you ok?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just get the data." Cortez said. Shepard nodded and the team started shooting their way down the hangar they landed in. They were half way down the hangar when EDI looked to Shepard.

"They're activating a protocol that will vent the hangar." EDI said.

"How do we stop it?" Shepard yelled over the gun fire.

"I need to get to a console. Up there." EDI said pointing. Shepard nodded.

"Viktor take care of the Cerberus around us and give me and EDI covering fire." Shepard said.

"Got it!" Viktor yelled back as he stood up and took a deep breath. He went into his adrenaline rush and time nearly stopped. Viktor pulled up his Mattock and squeezed the trigger so fast it seemed one continuous ring. Every bullet hit the head or body of a Cerberus trooper. Shepard and EDI hadn't even made it to the ladder to get to the console before Viktor had most of the Cerberus dead. A side door to the hangar opened and a Cerberus mech lumbered into the hangar. Viktor jumped from cover and used his new cybernetics to run as fast as he could and slam his fist as hard as his could into the mech's abdomen area putting it off balance. Then Viktor dropped his gun and used both fists and slammed the mech over and over again until it was on its back. Viktor reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a grenade. Viktor jumped up on the down mech and punched through the glass. 'Surprise' Viktor thought as he jumped away as the mech blew up. Viktor grabbed his gun and walked to the ladder and climbed up. EDI had just disabled the venting protocol.

"Impressive." Shepard said looking out over the hangar. Viktor smiled.

"Got a few upgrades." Viktor said then looked at EDI. "That was a joke."

"I know and it was a good one." EDI said. EDI used the console to pull up a fighter jet and aim it towards the back of the base. "To launch the jet and get further into the base I need to get to the console on the other side of the hangar. We have another Cerberus squad incoming." EDI said. Viktor smiled and pulled out his Mattock.

"I was getting antsy." Viktor said. Shepard smiled and shook his head moving to the door. When Shepard opened it they started shooting. Within moments the squad was down. And they moved quickly across the hangar to the console. EDI went to the console and launched the fighter. It slammed through a ton of walls through the base. They moved towards the make shift door way when a mech blocked their way. Viktor put his Mattock on his back and pulled out his sword.

"I got this." Viktor said and started running and jumped. He used his sword and pushed through the glass killing the driver. Viktor pulled his sword out and wiped the blood on his coat then returned the blade to his sheathe. Shepard walked over and patted his shoulder. Viktor waited until EDI walked past before he set the mech to explode. EDI was opening the door when Viktor walked up. EDI got the door open and they pressed through the base. There was a console that had recordings about the Lazarus project that brought Shepard back to life. The Illusive Man was an evil man that manipulated Shepard's friends to help him take down the Collectors. Shepard heard the recordings and was devastated.

"Shepard, you're more human than I am. This changes nothing, think of all the good you have done." Viktor said. Shepard nodded and moved to the door as EDI opened it. They went through and ran into a total mess from where the jet came through. They moved through the debris and found a shaft leading down to a lower level. When they got there Viktor looked around and nearly took a step back.

"Oh my god." Viktor said looking around. "The human Reaper from the base, Cerberus kept it like a prize." Viktor said looking at Shepard.

"Yeah, guess we know how they got the Reaper enhancements." Shepard said.

"According to my scans the power source of the base is from the heart of the human Reaper." EDI said.

They all continued across the base until they came to a short hall way with a door at the end of it. When they entered it was the hub of the Cerberus base. Shepard ran to the Illusive Man's chair and started trying to get the data to complete the Crucible. Viktor walked to the window and looked at the sun that the base was near. It was beautiful. Viktor immediately began thinking of ways to absorb the Cerberus organization when the war was over. Suddenly the Illusive Man's annoying voice rang out over the room. Shepard stood up and drew his gun at the same time Viktor and EDI did the same. Unfortunately it was just a hologram.

"You in my chair." The Illusive Man said.

"This chair is about the only damn thing you have left." Shepard said. Viktor tuned out the rest of the conversation. He walked over to the chair and started a download of the bases schematics, and files of all Cerberus projects. Suddenly a shot interrupted his transfer. Viktor looked up and saw Kei Lang standing where the Illusive Man used to be.

"He did say not to over stay your welcome." Kei Lang said smugly. Viktor walked in front of Shepard.

"Sorry, I missed that memo. Ready for round two?" Viktor said as he pulled out his katana and dropped his Mattock. Kei Lang pulled up his and got into stance. Shepard pulled up his gun and Viktor pushed it down. "He's mine." Viktor and Kei Lang ran at each other and slammed their blades together with such force that the floor beneath them cracked. With speed so fast the human eye couldn't track they fought back and forth across the room. Kei Lang tried another groin shot but Viktor saw it coming. Viktor used one hand to slap Kei's leg away. Viktor tried to slam his fist into Kei's face but was blocked by Kei's hand. They grappled for a moment then pushed away from each other. Time slowed for both of the warriors. This was the moment when seasoned warriors knew they were about make that final strike.

10 YEARS AGO

Viktor looked up at Boss through sweaty eyes. They were training in a dojo practicing kendo.

"Viktor get up now! A warrior never quits." Boss said.

"I don't plan to. I am a warrior." Viktor said.

"Not yet you're not. When two true warriors fight time slows for them. To everyone else the battle is moving so fast they can't track it, but to the warriors time is standing still. Every movement is exaggerated and every muscle is felt until that final strike when you know through instinct that you have won." Boss said getting in stance. Viktor got up and Boss and Viktor ran at each other as time slowed for Viktor.

PRESENT

Viktor and Kei Lang jumped at each other and time slowed to a crawl and when they connected Viktor heard Shepard yell,

"Viktor!"


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor stood in the main room of the Cerberus base over Kei Lang's motionless body. Shepard was sitting in the Illusive Man's chair getting the data to help finish the ultimate weapon and kill the Reapers for good. Viktor walked over and continued downloading then files from Cerberus servers. Viktor felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and Viktor spun with his blade and smoothly slid it between Kei Lang's ribs. Viktor leaned forward and whispered,

"I win you son of a bitch." Viktor then spun his blade in his hand then with one swift move took Kei's head clean off his shoulders. Viktor turned and looked at his Omni-tool, all of Cerberus was now his when he decided to take back his underground empire.

"I've got it." Shepard said. The Prothean Virtual Intelligence came up and looked at Shepard, EDI, and Viktor.

"You are too late your extinction is at hand, shutting down." The VI said.

"Wait!" Shepard said. The VI stopped shutting down.

"You are too late the one you call the Illusive Man passed my security protocols. The Catalyst is what your cycle calls the Citadel." The VI said. Shepard turned away.

"Then we need to get the Crucible to the Citadel" Shepard said walking away.

"That may no longer be possible. The one you call Illusive Man has informed the Reapers." The VI said. Shepard turned back around.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"The Reapers have taken the Citadel to the Sol system, the planet you call Earth. The Reapers have amassed a fleet so far beyond yours you can't even imagine it." The VI explained. Viktor walked up next to Shepard.

"We'll stop them." Shepard said. Shepard led EDI and Viktor out of the Illusive Man's base. The fleet that Shepard had brought was bombarding the base. When they got back to the shuttle Cortez had it prepped and ready to go. Viktor sat in his seat the realization that the Reapers were about to be destroyed just hit him. They were about to win a war that had spanned across millions of years and they were about to finish it. Viktor looked at Shepard; he was sitting contemplating what they had just learned. Viktor sat back and closed his eyes, killing Kei Lang was more satisfying than he ever imagined. After the war he would get back in touch with his businesses. Viktor had plans to help with rebuilding efforts if his old contacts would still be in touch and not dead.

When they got back to the Normandy Viktor went to his room and started to get his things ready to hit Earth. This was about to be the final battle and Viktor was more than ready to finish this. When Shepard put the word in, all the fleets converged on Earth. When they arrived in the Sol system the fleet that had amassed was extraordinary. Viktor sat sharpening his blade waiting to be called to go down planet side. Viktor had a sudden thought and got up and went to the elevator. When he was in Shepard's cabin he saw Shepard sitting on his bed. He saw Viktor come in and stood up.

"You always wear such nice suits." Shepard said smiling.

"Yeah well when you're a business man like me you find that suits are very comfortable. Look when we get planet side I might disappear and try to take out as many Reapers as possible I just would like to tell you so you can take a one more team mate." Viktor explained. Shepard got up and walked over to Viktor.

"Of course. But please be careful, I've lost enough friends to these bastards. Oh and the Citadel arms are closed. The only way up is through a beam in the center of London. If I can't get to it I know you can." Shepard said. Viktor nodded, he understood what Shepard was asking. If he wasn't able to live to see it through then Shepard was asking Viktor to finish the job.

"You can count on me old friend." Viktor said. Shepard followed Viktor out and they went to the cockpit. All the fleets were reporting in. Shepard ordered the fleets to attack. The light from the blasts were blinding. The Normandy raced forward to start landing shuttles. Shepard had brought Garrus and Tali along to do the main mission. They were half way to the landing zone when Viktor opened the the side door. Tali yelled over the wind.

"What are you doing?" Tali asked. Viktor looked at her hoping this wasn't the last time.

"What I have to." Viktor said. Viktor walked over to Garrus and grasped his forearm. "It was good to finally work with the famous Archangel. Die well brother." Viktor said.

"You to Viktor." Garrus said. Viktor walked over and shook hands with Shepard.

"It's been an honor Shepard." Viktor said. Shepard nodded. Viktor turned and jumped from the shuttle. Viktor activated his hover boots. He landed softly on a building top. Viktor looked up at the shuttles flying over him. He looked around London, it looked like a war zone. Not a single building was untouched. Then he went into action. He jumped from the building and landed in the middle of a squad of cannibal Reapers. They didn't have time to even flinch. Viktor brought up his Mattock and katana at the same time and chopped the ones closest to him then shot the ones out of range. A few Marauders appeared in the windows. Viktor reached into his trench coat pocket and withdrew grenades and threw them into the windows. They exploded before the Marauders could shoot. Viktor immediately took off a super speed towards where the beam to the Citadel was. Viktor was on top of a crumbling building when he saw a Hades cannon about a mile to his left explode and Viktor knew Shepard and his team made it ground side. Viktor continued on and he heard the comm chatter.

"Please this is Commander Shepard. We need an E-vac stat!" Shepard said frantically. Viktor was about to change course and help them when he saw an Alliance shuttle fly towards Shepard's location. Viktor smiled and turned his attention back to his target. He saw a forward operating base and decided to listen to comm chatter. It was the base where Shepard and Anderson were going. Viktor took off at high speed using old free running moves to traverse over the rubble. As he was moving through London he would run across squads of Reapers and take them out easily. When he could see the forward operating base he saw the shuttle that picked up Shepard landing. Viktor continued on towards the base. They were about to close the front gate so Viktor took off at the gate it was about closed so Viktor had to slide under the gate just in the nick of time. Viktor stood up and dusted himself off.

"Viktor?" a voice said. Viktor turned and saw Shepard standing behind him.

"Shepard! Nice to see you made it from that Hades cannon." Viktor said.

"Yeah got lucky, we're gonna take the beam next push. I need you to get there ahead of us and scout the area and try to secure the area." Shepard said. Viktor finished brushing himself off.

"Yeah no problem. Let me get some supplies and I'll head right out." Viktor said turning away. Viktor walked inside the make shift base. He saw Liara helping with the medics. She turned and saw him and ran up and hugged him.

"Oh thank the Goddess, you're alright." Liara said.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get to the armory and head back out." Viktor said turning around. Liara ran in front of Viktor and kissed him. Viktor was surprised at the sudden outburst of emotion.

"Liara you know I-" Viktor began.

"I know you love Tali but that is just in case I don't see you again." Liara said. Viktor looked at her. She loved him so much but he just didn't feel the same way. He brushed a tear off of her blue skin.

"Thank you Liara and I hope to see you again. I'll take you out to dinner when we win." Viktor said as he walked away. Viktor saw a bunch of thermal clips and started pocketing them. He was on his way out when he saw Shepard was going across a perimeter wall. An explosion shook the building. Viktor ran up beside Shepard as he mounted an automatic gun. Reapers started pouring in from all directions. Viktor ran out and pulled up his Mattock and tagged a few. The Reapers didn't get close when they decided to back off. Shepard looked at Viktor and nodded. Viktor nodded back and jumped off the wall and headed for the area around the beam. Viktor cloaked and ran through the rubble of buildings. He was near the beam when he heard an overwhelming horn. Viktor jumped into a building and waited for the landing of one of the Reaper capitol ships. Instead a smaller one landed in front of the beam. Viktor noticed teams of Krogan, Salarian, Asari, and Humans setting up in the buildings. Viktor's heart sank as he realized that they were about to die. Viktor ran as fast as he could towards the beam and away from the slaughter that was about to take place. Viktor was half about a mile from the beam when he heard the Reaper's beam activate and screams echo. Viktor turned back and saw the Reaper destroying the buildings around it. Viktor turned back and ran towards the beam. It was beautiful and huge. Viktor found a building that had the perfect view. He took a running start then jumped to the ninth story of the building. When he was up there he turned and started to set up a sniper post. He had his Mattock and a scope he had made a few years ago. When he looked through he saw several squads of Reapers. He counted them out, 'one hundred husks, fifty cannibals, thirty-four Marauders, six brutes, and three banshees. Not bad I can take them' Viktor thought. Then Viktor looked at the large Reaper, it was moving towards where a missile was coming at it. Viktor crossed his fingers but the missile swerved and missed. Viktor swore under his breath, and turned back to the small Reaper army and saw them moving towards the large Reaper. Viktor knew Shepard was probably causing and uproar and decided to give him a little help. Viktor took deep breathes and time slowed and Viktor started taking out the mounds of husks. Viktor had thinned out the herd but then they all looked up at where Viktor was perched. All the cannibals and marauders aimed and shot at the building Viktor was in. Viktor left his gun and jumped out of a window in the back of the building just as it toppled forward. Viktor hit the ground feet first and he crouched down letting his fist hit the ground. When he got up the Reaper forces had moved on. Viktor cloaked and saw the Large Reaper get hit in the 'eye' with a missile then tons of smaller RPGs hit it and drove it to the ground. Viktor used his visor eyes to zoom in on the Reaper. Viktor and the rest of the forces made it. Viktor jumped up and ran towards the area around the beam. Viktor reached the plain of no man's land when he heard a loud horn and the ground shake. Viktor turned and looked at the beam and found the largest Reaper he had ever seen before. Viktor looked back and saw Shepard and his team plus the rest of the Alliance start running at the beam. Viktor saw multiple disintegration beams coming from Reaper decimating the alliance forces. Viktor immediately started running up to Shepard when a beam struck a tank and Shepard slid under it just in time. Then another tank was launched into the air and got towards Tali.

"NOOOOOO!" Viktor yelled as time nearly stopped. Viktor ran at the tank and slammed his fist so hard into it he made his legs jam into the Earth up to his knee. The tank sailed over them and planted itself some distance away. Shepard ran up as Viktor was pulling himself out of the ground.

"Shepard to Normandy I need an evac immediately." Shepard said as he and Viktor helped up a bloody Garrus and Tali. The Normandy swung in and opened its hangar door. Viktor helped Tali and Shepard helped Garrus. Shepard turned to Viktor.

"Look after her, I most likely won't be coming back." Shepard said. Tali looked at Shepard.

"What are you saying? Don't leave me!" Tali said.

"Tali, you have a home world to go back to." Shepard said backing off the hangar ramp.

"I love you." Tali said. Viktor looked at her and felt so sorry for her. Viktor looked at Shepard.

"Die well my friend." Viktor said pulling Tali back from the Hangar door. Shepard took off towards the beam as the Normandy took off. Viktor helped Tali to the infirmary. When she was in Chakwas' care he went up into the cockpit with Joker. The arms were opening and Hackett was ordering all ships to meet at the rendezvous. Joker wasn't going to the Mass Relay to jump into FTL. Viktor walked over to him.

"Joker we need to go." Viktor said evenly. Joker didn't budge. Viktor grabbed his arm and Joker snatched it away then looked down.

"Damnit" Joker said and pulled the Normandy away. The Crucible was firing when the Normandy was pulling away. They went through the Mass Relay about the same time the energy wave did. The Normandy was rocking as they went through which was abnormal for FTL. Joker turned on the comm. "Everyone brace for impact something is very wrong." Viktor ran to the elevator. He had to get to Tali. When the elevator door opened he ran to the infirmary and saw Tali sitting on a medical table. She looked at him and a wave of energy hit him and he felt a pain like he never had before then blacked out.

Viktor heard things first, but he couldn't open his eyes.

"Oh good Viktor your awake. Can you see?" Viktor heard Chakwas ask.

"No why can't I see?" Viktor asked trying to move but his arms, legs, and spine wouldn't. 'Oh no.' Viktor thought. "That wave was some kind of EMP wasn't it doctor?"

"Yes the Normandy was thrown from faster than light travel and on to a mysterious planet. We have gotten the Normandy back online but it won't fly just yet." Chakwas explained.

"Doctor hit me with an electrical charge." Viktor said.

"What?" She asked.

"To get my cybernetics back online I need a jumpstart on my brains synapsis." Viktor said.

"Alright here it goes." Chakwas said. A sharp pain shot through Viktor and he screamed.

"Again" He said. The shot went through him and he screamed. His sight came back for a millisecond then cut out. "Again" Viktor said.

"No I can't." Chakwas said.

"Doctor!" Viktor yelled. Chakwas sighed. She hit him with the pulse and he screamed again.

"Again" He said through gritted teeth. The pulse went through him and he sat up so quickly he nearly hit his head on Chakwas'. Sight came back and his body was moving and tingling. Viktor sat up and looked down. He flexed his hands and wiggled his toes. Viktor jumped up and ran out of the infirmary as Chakwas yelled for him to stop and let her run tests. Viktor ran to the elevator and stopped. On the memorial wall was Shepard's and Anderson's name. Viktor stopped a moment and did a salute for the fallen heroes. Viktor got on the elevator and went to the cockpit. Joker was running his diagnostics with EDI beside him. Viktor walked up beside them.

"So how is the dynamic duo?" Viktor asked. Joker turned in his chair.

"Better than you were. Good to see you up and robo-kicking." Joker said. Viktor nodded smiling and patted Joker on the shoulder.

"You ever want to be able to get out of that chair without limping, just give me a buzz and I'll help you with cybernetics." Viktor said.

"Thanks for the offer but nah. I'll stay all natural." Joker said laughing.

"Alright, um where's Tali?" Viktor asked. Joker had a moment of sadness then looked up at Viktor.

"She's in Shepard's room." Joker said. Viktor nodded and walked to the elevator. The crew had practically restored the Normandy from the crash. Viktor got on the elevator and went up to Shepard's old room. The door opened and Viktor saw Tali sitting on the end of the bed. He silently walked over and sat down beside her. She slowly looked at him and then leaned over and put head on his shoulder and cried for a few moments. Viktor put his hand on the back of her helmet and she wrapped her arms around him and cried harder.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here." Viktor said. Tali just wept and wept. After what seemed like an eternity she looked up at him.

"I just can't believe he's gone. Why did he leave me here alone." Tali said sobbing. Viktor knelt in front of her.

"Hey, hey I'm here. You're not alone." Viktor said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't mean it like that." Tali said sobbing still.

"You should quit sobbing like that. You'll get the hiccups." Viktor said smiling. Tali looked at him and she started hiccupping. "Ah see I told you." Viktor said playfully poking her in the stomach.

"Oh shut up." Tali said giggling and hiccupping.

"It's really quite cute when you hiccup." Viktor laughed and so did Tali. They both laughed until they couldn't breathe. Viktor put his hand out and Tali took it. Viktor walked with Tali hand in hand to the elevator.

"Tali we need to get this ship airborne or we'll starve. Will you help me kick the old girl back into space?" Viktor said smiling. Tali rested her helmeted head on his shoulder.

"Of course. You humans couldn't get a ship in the air if you had an instruction manual." Tali said. Viktor laughed at the small Quarian. Her head barley came up to his shoulders. He had wanted this for so long, but not at the cost of Shepard's life. The universe had lost a great hero. When they got back to civilization Viktor made a promise that he was going to make sure a huge memorial was made to honor Shepard if the council hadn't already done so. A plaque was not going to be enough. Viktor was going to make sure he put major resources into that project. When Viktor and Tali got down to engineering the drive core was a mess. Viktor smiled at Tali and they got to work.

Viktor and Tali worked on the ship for a week before it finally came back online. When the Normandy came back online they left what planet they had crashed on. When they got into space the alliance met them at a mass relay that was being repaired. The alliance was happy to get them out of system. They had the Normandy over Earth in a few days. The Citadel was already moved back to the Serpent Nebula. All fleets had flown back to their home planets. Joker brought the Normandy in for a landing at a docking bay that was still being built. Viktor asked Joker to call everyone to the mess hall. Viktor waited until even Joker was present. Viktor stood on the table and looked over everyone.

"My friends and comrades, I have called us here to remember. Remember that our victory was thanks to the effort of one man. Commander Shepard was a man of vision and symbol of hope. He died so that we may live, he gave everything so that we may prosper. May the memory of Shepard live on forever. To Shepard." Viktor said raising a glass. The crew echoed Viktor's salute. Viktor stepped back down beside Tali. She hugged Viktor and he put a single arm around her. "He deserved it." Viktor said to her. When everyone had said their piece they went to their separate rooms. Viktor went to his room and sat at his desk. He was glad the Reapers were gone, but hated that Shepard had to give everything for it. Viktor looked around his room. This was soon to be the last time he ever saw this ship. Viktor was going back to Rannoch and try to organize his business after he built Tali a home. Viktor heard his door open, he turned to see Tali standing in the door way. She walked over holding something.

"You know. Only one other man has ever seen my face underneath this helmet. You have helped me get over Shepard and get through such hard times. So I wanted to give you this." Tali handed Viktor a photo of herself unmasked. She was beautiful. She had pale skin and raven black hair. Her eyes were silver and stunning. He looked up at her and could barely speak. She had just done something extremely intimate by letting him know what she looked like. Viktor simply stood up and held her.

"When we get to Rannoch I'll build you a home wherever you want." Viktor whispered to her. After a few days they alliance confiscated the Normandy and everyone was contacting their home worlds to get passage off of Earth. Viktor had contacted Lina for her to bring the S'er to Earth. She said it would take a few days so Viktor decided to treat Tali to a walk through some of the more rebuilt areas.

"You know I grew up on the streets of the undergrowth of cities." Viktor said as they walked along through rubble. Tali had his arm in hers.

"I knew you were and orphan but I thought you were raised by a foster family." Tali asked.

"He wasn't a foster parent but more of a boss." Viktor said. Tali looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" Tali asked.

"I wasn't put up for adoption like normal. I was found on the street and raised by a human crime boss. I did things I am not proud of. I was known as Death Mask and I did terrible things because of that man." Viktor said sadly.

"What happened to the boss?" Tali asked. Viktor stopped walking and looked down.

"I killed him." Viktor said with purpose. Tali pulled him into walking again and didn't ask anything else. They walked and found a small area where grass was starting to come through. Viktor picked up a small flower and handed it to Tali. She took it and they continued to walk. They spent a few nights in a make shift hotel when Viktor got a call coming in on his Omni-tool. Viktor pulled it up and Lina was at the dock where the Normandy used to be. Viktor picked up Tali and cradled her in his arms. Viktor smiled and jumped into the air to the top of a crumbling building. Tali giggled delightedly as Viktor hopped across buildings towards the dock. When they arrived Viktor put Tali down and saw that the S'er was in the docking bay. Viktor had missed that ship. Lina was waiting at the ships hangar.

"It's good to see you again Captain Lina." Viktor said hugging her.

"It's good to see you too. And you as well Admiral Zorah." Lina said. Viktor walked up the ramp with Tali into the ship and he saw Trok standing at the holographic map interface.

"Hey old man did you get the bottle of brandy I left for you?" Viktor said walking up and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I might have enjoyed it too much." Trok said laughing. Viktor went to the pilot's seat and looked at the controls. Viktor missed flying in this ship. It was half the size of the Normandy but just as elegant. Viktor turned back to see Trok, Lina, and Tali staring at him.

"Anybody else ready to go home?" Viktor said with a weary smile. Tali walked over and held Viktor. Lina got in the pilot seat and started off to the Mass Relay.

Rannoch was still a beautiful world. The S'er came in for a landing on a completely rebuilt docking bay. The Geth were building so fast it was amazing. When Viktor and Tali left the S'er and walked for some time before they found Shala' Raan's home. Viktor knocked on the door. When Shala answered she nearly cried when she saw Tali. Shala wrapped her arms around Tali.

"My god thank you. I was so worried about you. The alliance wouldn't tell us anything about the Normandy." Shala said frantically.

"I'm fine aunty Raan. We were wondering if we could stay for a while until we get a home built." Tali said.

"Of course child you both can stay as long as you want." Shala said. Viktor thanked her and started off to a field and pulled up his Omni-tool. The schematics for the Cerberus base seemed like a good place to start. Tali walked over.

"Are those the schematics from the Cerberus base?" Tali asked.

"Yes. I rather enjoyed the Illusive Man's chair room. That's the only thing I'm putting in, thoughts?" Viktor said.

"No. Only that you leave the cyber assassin out of the picture." Tali laughed. Viktor laughed and pulled her closer.

"Hey, what about me?" Viktor asked.

"Oh I don't know. It depends on how good your back rub is." Tali said. Viktor laughed and turned to walk back to Shala's.

"I'm going into town to make some purchases. I'll be back in a few." Viktor hugged Tali and got in Shala's car. Viktor had never really been to a Quarian market. Viktor looked around and saw a Geth unit walking by. Viktor grabbed its arm. "Excuse me but where can I find a kiosk to buy house building materials."

"Down the street and to the left Mr. Bane." The Geth said.

"Have we met?" Viktor asked.

"No, but the Geth know you." The Geth said as it walked off. Viktor laughed, 'the Geth had a curious way of saying hey.' Viktor thought. Viktor walked to the housing kiosk. A female Quarian that was probably a teenager was leaning on the counter.

"What can I do for you handsome?" The girl said. Viktor smiled at the small talk.

"I'm looking for purchase and shipment of mine and my _girlfriend's_ housing materials." Viktor said putting emphasis on girlfriend. The young Quarian stuttered a little.

"Well I . . . I mean . . . I didn't." Viktor held up his hand.

"Calm down no harm done. Just order these and have them delivered to Admiral Shala'Raan's house. Thank you and have a nice day." Viktor turned and walked through the streets back to the car. Viktor looked at Quarian architecture. It had a certain cubic look to it. Viktor returned to his car and started off back to Shala's. Viktor flew over the small farm Shala had built, and it was a relatively average house. Viktor flew around the area about a mile away where he was going to build Tali and himself a home. Viktor had wanted this for so long.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Viktor carried his new chair that took him five thousand credits and twelve days to get but the same model the Illusive Man had for his 'Business Room'. Tali was off on an admiralty board meeting so Viktor used this as the perfect chance to get reacquainted with his business ventures. Viktor sat the chair down and looked at his room. It was an exact match to the Illusive Man's. 'Time to start my business back' Viktor thought. Viktor sat in the chair and pulled up the holographic interface and called the different fronts that he created and had majority shares in.

"Whoever you are we need the confirmation code that was given to us by 'The Founder'." One of the bodiless voices said. Viktor smiled widely.

"Of course." Viktor said. He entered a very long string of numbers and one by one the seven screens flashed green.

"Good to have you back sir. What can we do?" Another voice said.

"Vid screens on. I want to reinvent our organization." Viktor said. One by one the screens came on. Viktor turned his on and stared at all the faces that made up his multi-trillion credit industry. "We have resources that are now needed in the rebuilding effort. I'm absolving my part in this business. My money will stay with me, but all of you I'm letting do your own thing. I want progress reports every week. Have a nice day." Viktor cut off the video before they could answer. Viktor then put on Miranda Lawson.

"Viktor it's a surprise to see you." Miranda said.

"I have been looking at some of the information I borrowed from the Illusive Man. I want you to be my second hand when I start Cerberus back up." Viktor explained.

"No, absolutely not. That organization was evil." Miranda said defiantly.

"I never want to repeat that disgusting barbarism. The Cerberus dog, pardon the pun, is now known as Ragnarok Division. I want a new business partner and right now I see you have your father's dynasty. I don't need funding but rather your brain." Viktor said. Miranda sat for a moment and thought. "I will want an answer by nine o' clock galactic time tomorrow, Miranda. Good bye." Viktor shut off the vid comm and walked from the room. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Viktor heard the front door open. Tali strode through looking quite happy. She skipped over and hugged Viktor.

"Guess who just got a Geth installed in their enviro-suit?" Tali said happily. Viktor smiled. It took him forever to get her to do it. Because the Quarians lived on ships all their lives in sterile environments, their immune systems were basically non-existent. With the Geth installed the Geth would be able to slowly adapt their immune systems by exposing them systematically to different viruses. What would take generations would now only take months or years.

"My god that's great! I just got back in contact with my old business partners. I'll have shipments of resources delivered to the admiralty board by the end of the month." Viktor said smiling as Tali laughed and jumped up making Viktor catch her. Viktor spun her in his arms and then sat her on the counter. Viktor went to the fridge and got out some Quarian fruit juice and poured Tali a glass. Viktor sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I really am glad that you did this." Viktor said.

"Oh the admirals would like to see you tomorrow for a meeting." Tali said as she drank the juice. Viktor hugged her and went to take a shower. Viktor felt where the cybernetics were attached and poked the skin around where he had it grafted to him. Viktor had originally wanted this to fight crime and injustice. Now he used it to throw his girl into the air. Viktor laughed. 'Funny how fate works' Viktor thought. He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. His black hair was shoulder length and his beard was neatly trimmed. Viktor looked at the cybernetics that now took the place of where arms used to be. Viktor was where he wanted to be for the first time in his life and he wouldn't give it up for anything. Viktor grabbed his blade from his room and shaved his beard. When he came out he saw Tali asleep on the couch clutching a pillow. Viktor stood and smiled at her. He bent down and picked her up then brought her to her bed. Viktor walked back to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He downed it and shook his head.

"Phew that was stronger than I remember." Viktor said and stumbled. Suddenly Viktor was smashed in the back of his head. The last thing Viktor heard was someone whispering,

"Got the Death Mask ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

"AHHHH!" Viktor screamed as he came awake to an intense electric shock. Viktor looked through teary eyes and saw a damp concrete room that was obviously built for torture. Above Viktor hung one old fashion light bulb and he was strapped in a chair in his black boxers. He tried to move anything but nothing would. Viktor felt a sting at the base of his skull. Viktor tried again to move his cybernetic arms or legs but he couldn't even twitch a finger.

An intercom came to life with a bit of static obviously female. "Hello Death mask or do you prefer Viktor now?" A condescending voice asked. Viktor used his eyes to look around the room and saw a camera in the top corner of the room. "That's right smile for the camera." The voice said.

"Screw you!" Viktor yelled tasting blood. Another electric shock came this time more intense than the last. "AHHHHHHHH!" Viktor yelled until he coughed blood. The metallic tasting liquid coating his tongue and lips.

"Now in case you're too stupid to figure it out. I have a needle piercing your spine at the base of your skull. You can't move anything below the jaw and with the single push of a button I can send a shock wave through your body. Do we understand each other?" The voice said. Viktor breathed slowly, defeated.

"Perfectly. What do you want?" Viktor asked the voice hoping he wouldn't get another shock. The voice chuckled softly spinning Viktor into a new level of pissed off.

"Now you're getting it! You can't do a thing and I have all the power. Now all I want from you is your services. You know, those killer moves you have." The female voice said obviously satisfied that Viktor was willing to cooperate.

"No way will I kill for you. You'll have to kill me." Viktor said defiantly. Viktor had promised Tali that he was done with his Mafia days and he was.

"Oh I'll kill you alright, but not your body. Your soul. If you refuse to cooperate I will have Admiral Tali'Zorah's house blown from the face of Rannoch." The voice said confidently. Viktor closed his eyes and let tears roll down his cheeks. His worst nightmare was coming true. The Mafia had been rebuilt and the woman he loved was now right in the middle of it. Viktor knew he would be at their mercy now, they knew his weakness.

"Fine I'll do what you want." Viktor said slowly. The intercom shut off and a door opened behind Viktor. Two huge Krogan walked into the room and unlatched Viktor from the chair. Viktor immediately tried to jump up and slug one of the Krogan in the stomach but just before his fist landed Viktor was hit with and electrical shock that sent him squirming to the ground in intense pain. When the shock was over Viktor was picked up forcefully and carried down a white hall with hundreds of containment doors on each side.

They reached a door with a red X on it and when it opened all that was inside was a military cot and a steel toilet and sink in a five by eight area. The two Krogan threw Viktor inside. Viktor hit the side of the cot head first and was dazed for a moment. Viktor slowly tried to get up but the pain he was feeling was so intense he just laid on the cold concrete letting tears fall from his eyes. This was the first time Viktor had ever been truly powerless. He was without a plan and without allies. Viktor was angry, sad, and terrified at the same time.

The next day Viktor was lying on his cot on his back when the door opened and a Turian with only one eye and only one of his mouth pincers walked in and stood there while Viktor sat up. The Turian looked down and growled.

"Get up Viktor." He said loudly. Viktor complied and stood. The Turian walked over and hit Viktor in the stomach. "That's for not standing when I walked in." Viktor bent forward and coughed then leaned up and smiled.

"Did you hurt your hand?" Viktor continued to smile until the Turian kicked him in the stomach sending Viktor to the cot. Viktor slowly got back up.

"I am your overseer per the boss' orders. My name is Valkin and I have a trigger that will let me set off that device in your spine if you do anything stupid." Valkin said waving a detonator looking device in front of Viktor.

"What stops me from killing you before you press you tiny button?" Viktor asked. Valkin 'smiled' obviously hoping Viktor would ask that.

"Because if I die by your hand. You little tank headed girlfriend gets blown to shit." Viktor clenched his fist and slammed it into the Valkin's face as hard as was necessary to send the Turian into the wall. Valkin pushed the button and laughed coldly as Viktor was twitching on the floor. Viktor thought it was worth every jolt to protect Tali's honor. When the shock was done the Turian leaned down and said into Viktor's ear. "Tomorrow we get to do our first mission together. I can't wait to see you in action assassin." Valkin then turned and left the room. Viktor sat back down on his cot and put his head in his hands letting his shoulder length black hair curl around his face. He wanted to try an escape but he wasn't going to bet Tali's life on it.

Viktor sat on his cot fuming and waiting for Valkin to return and drag him away on some awful mission. Viktor got up and walked to the sink and washed his face. He had just finished when the door opened. Valkin threw Viktor a duffel bag. Viktor laid it on the cot and unzipped it and saw black Rosenkov armor. When Viktor was ready Valkin led him out of the room and down the white hall to a hangar door. When it opened Valkin led Viktor to an old Turian cruiser that looked like it was about to fall apart. Then they boarded and Valkin sat in the pilot's seat and started the ship.

"Is this thing gonna take off by itself or am I gonna have to get out and push." Viktor said sitting in the copilot chair. The ship shuddered and slowly rose from the ground. Viktor shook his head and looked at Valkin. "You really need a new ship old timer." Viktor said laughing under his breath. Valkin glared at Viktor.

"It's the only untraceable one we had." Valkin grumbled as he pulled the ship away from a huge space station. It looked like a giant metallic fort on top of an old aircraft carrier. 'Strange I could have sworn we were underground' Viktor thought. Viktor looked over with raised eyebrows.

"Just what kind of sorry mercs are you people?" Viktor asked looking around for anything he could use as a melee weapon for the mission. Then Viktor realized he hadn't been briefed. "Hey when do I find out what I have to do?" Viktor asked.

"When I tell you." Valkin growled. Viktor sat back and looked at the newly rebuilt Mass Relay. Viktor felt the slight vertigo of the jump into FTL. He looked over at the controls and saw the coordinates were for the Citadel. Viktor felt his stomach lurch thinking he was about to have to kill someone. Viktor got up and looked through the armory locker and saw a Viper sniper rifle. Viktor picked it up and took it back to the co seat. He pulled out the heat clip and saw it had enough for maybe three shots. 'Damn' Viktor thought. He would most likely have to improvise when the time came. Viktor looked back at the ships interface. They were three hours from their destination so Viktor leaned back and closed his eyes.

Viktor woke when Valkin shook his shoulder. Viktor sat up and saw the inner docking bay of the Citadel. He looked over at Valkin who was pulling up his Omni-tool.

"You're target is a newly appointed C-sec Executor. His name is Armando Bailey." Valkin stated like it was nothing. Viktor had met Bailey when he still was just a cop in the wards. He was a good man and Viktor couldn't just kill him.

"No way, I can't kill him. He's a good man." Viktor said. Valkin nodded.

"I agree and he carries himself like a Turian general, but he has interfered with our business one to many times. That's where you come in." Valkin said pulling up a security vid of a crowd in the lower wards. "He is due to give a speech to the less than an hour you are to find a good position and take him out. Oh and if you don't take care of him we will kill you and Tali, understand?" Valkin said in a matter of fact tone. Viktor nodded and got up to leave the ship. He turned and grabbed a dirty looking blanket and wrapped himself in it. Viktor walked out of the ship and fake limped to a shuttle holding the folded sniper rifle close to his chest. When he was in Viktor told the pilot to go to the lower wards. Viktor used his eyes to look up a detailed schematic of the area Bailey was giving a speech in. Viktor used a 3D overview and saw a balcony behind a neon sign that would give him the perfect shot. 'What the hell am I doing? I am planning to shoot a good man' Viktor thought as he fumed that he was stuck in this predicament. Viktor hadn't even had a good year to settle with Tali. Viktor swore under his breath.

The shuttle landed about one hundred yards from the crowd. Viktor got out and limped to a ladder. Viktor got on the balcony and set up just as Bailey walked out to the stage. Viktor crouched down and unfolded the sniper rifle. Viktor reached into pouch on his armor and pulled a silencer from it. He screwed it on and pulled up the scope. Viktor looked through and saw an enhanced view of Bailey's head. Viktor started to squeeze the trigger.

"Viktor?" A voice said from behind him. Viktor closed his eyes and turned to look at Sean who was looking out of a window one alley over. Sean had a concerned look on his face and Viktor's heart ached for what he was about to do. Viktor looked back through the scope inhaled and pulled the trigger causing Bailey's body to go limp. People screamed and scattered as Bailey fell lifeless to the floor. Viktor cloaked and looked back at Sean. He had a look of disgust and fear, and somehow that hurt Viktor more than the fact that he just killed a good and innocent man. Viktor snuck through the lower wards as C-sec cordoned off the streets. Viktor uncloaked and threw the rifle into a trash can as he passed a noodle shop about a mile from the scene. Viktor pulled the dirty blanket over his head and limped towards the shuttle bay. A young human man that was a C-sec officer looked at Viktor.

"Hey you stop!" The man said. Viktor didn't slow his pace. The man easily caught up to the limping stranger. The officer grabbed Viktor's shoulder. Viktor wished he would have just left him alone. Viktor spun and used his palm to slam the man's diaphragm causing him to lose his breath. Viktor then planted the boys head into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious. Viktor then took the man's C-sec armor and left his behind. He walked the streets unhindered as he made his way to the C-sec shuttles. People were looking up at a large screen and cried as they showed Bailey being shot. Viktor turned with the crowd and put on a look of despair. Viktor then turned and walked to a nearby shuttle. A rich man was getting in. Viktor walked over and grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the console. Viktor moved the man's body over to the passenger seat and took off. The shuttle was made for luxury not speed so Viktor went along at a leisurely pace. Viktor heard the man stir so Viktor looked over. The man had put his thumb in his mouth. Viktor shook his head 'silver spoons' he thought. Viktor landed near the docking bay and just sat. He had just killed an innocent man. Viktor started to shake with anger then he planted his fist into the console causing smoke to erupt from it. Viktor pulled his metal fist out of the hole he made and just looked at his hands. What had he become?

Viktor got out of the shuttle and walked to the old Turian cruiser they had come in. Viktor punched a number on a console by the ramp doors and they opened slowly. Viktor shuffled on board and saw Valkin sitting in the co-pilots chair with his back to Viktor. Viktor walked up to him and spun the chair around and saw his mouth had foam coming out of it. Viktor immediately punched a hole in the ship and pulled two wires from the hole then he pulled a hole in the Turians shirt and put them to his chest. He convulsed and went back down not moving. Viktor tried again and this time got Valkin breathing raggedly. Viktor ran to the medical supply case and pulled some medi-gel and tubing from the case and slid the tubing into Valkin's mouth and down his throat. Viktor then started to pump Valkin's stomach and saw a type of paste come out and into the pump machine. Valkin's breathing leveled out while Viktor applied medi-gel and he remained unconscious. Viktor sat back in the pilots chair and exhaled loudly.

"Did I just save the man that's keeping me hostage? What the hell is wrong with me?" Viktor said out loud as he picked up Valkin and put him on a bunk in the back of the ship. Then he turned to open a secure video channel to the boss on the ships console. A blurry image came in of someone in a Kestrel helmet.

"Ah Mr. Bane you made it." The female voice said with a hint of surprise. Viktor looked at the fuzzy image.

"Of course. I thought you knew about my particular talents." Viktor said mockingly. "Oh and so you know when I get away from you. I will hunt you down and slowly kill you." Viktor said slowly. The woman made a movement that looked like a shrug but Viktor couldn't tell thanks to the crappy video quality.

"You will never escape from me Viktor. I have you in a vise grip and if you want your girl to survive I would seriously watch that tone. Now get back here and . . . Is Valkin still alive?" The voice asked noticing the unconscious Turian. Viktor looked back and realized this woman poisoned her own people.

"You poisoned him? You are the most disgusting thing I have ever met." Viktor said through clenched teeth. The woman pulled up a device and pushed a button. Viktor fell to the ground convulsing with the electric shock going through his body.

"Now again watch that tone and get back to base." The woman said and immediately turned off the vid. Viktor lay in the floor for a moment sweating from the pain he had just been through. Viktor reached back and felt the device in the base of his skull. Viktor slowly got up and went to the pilot seat. When Viktor started the ship up it shuddered and slowly rose. Viktor punched in the coordinates and put the ship on auto pilot. Viktor stood and turned wishing this day would be over and he could just go back to Tali.

Viktor lay on his cot trying to devise a plan to escape whoever it was that had him captive. Viktor heard Valkin wake up and swing his legs off of the cot across from him. Viktor rose as well and sat with his hands resting on his fists. Valkin rubbed his stomach. He looked over at Viktor.

"Did you save my life?" Valkin asked slowly. Viktor nodded slowly not speaking. "Thank you human, but why would you do that? I thought you were just a heartless thug." Valkin asked standing and stretching.

"Whoever told you that doesn't know me at all. You might be holding me hostage but I won't just let you die." Viktor said still sitting. Viktor ran a scan over the Turians vitals and saw that all foreign contaminants were gone. Valkin walked over and outstretched his hand. Viktor grabbed it and they shook.

"I was wrong about you and so was the boss . . . The boss did this to me didn't she." Valkin asked already knowing the answer. Viktor nodded again and watched as Valkin lost that cool Turian military composure and just punched a wall hard enough to dent it. Viktor was impressed by the show of strength. "I worked for that bitch for ten years I even helped her get Shepard's clo- . . ." Valkin stopped short and turned away from Viktor. Viktor suddenly realized who the woman was. Brooks was somehow free. Viktor jumped out of his cot and swiftly walked over to Valkin and picked him up by his throat. The Turian's feet were hovering two feet above the floor.

"Is that woman Brooks?" Viktor yelled. Valkin coughed his affirmation. Viktor released Valkin who went to his knees coughing. Viktor walked over and to the ships console and put his hands on it. Viktor knew he should have killed her. Traitors are never to be left alive. Viktor knew that the only traitor to kill himself was Judas and this wasn't a bible story.

Viktor and Valkin dropped out of FTL and they sat in silence. The base was a looming fortress. When they entered the docking bay the ship shuddered and died as they were hovering above the ground. Viktor looked over at Valkin.

"Nice."

"Shut up." Valkin growled. They were met outside the ship by a squad of Krogan. Viktor and Valkin were detained and one Krogan hit Valkin. Viktor ran over and punched the Krogan so hard it knocked the Krogan against a nearby wall and dented it. The other Krogan ran and sent an electrical shock through Viktor putting him to the ground. The Krogan pulled up Viktor and made him watch as they put a blade to Valkin's throat.

"NOOOO!" Viktor screamed.

"Enough!" A strong female voice said. Viktor looked over to see Brooks coming in on a hover chair. She still had the Kestrel helmet on. "Take the Turian to his cell. Leave this one with me alone." She barked. The Krogan were taking Valkin away when Valkin turned and said thank you. Viktor looked at Brooks and she at him.

"Hello Brooks." Viktor said. He saw her smile and reach up to bring her helmet off. "Let me guess Brooks, you got free when the Reapers got control of the Citadel." Viktor said crossing his arms. Brooks looked up at him and smiled.

"Correctamundo and don't look so mad. The prison was nice enough to give me a hover chair. I easily hacked it and escaped the minute I was able." Brooks said smiling in a cocky manner. Viktor just wanted to punch her. In the span of seventeen hours this woman had taken everything from him. She just sat there smiling at the man who had taken her legs. Brooks sat starring at her captive watching him fume when she waved her hand and four huge Krogan came and took Viktor to his cell. The four Krogan stood while Viktor's door opened. Before it closed Viktor looked back at the biggest Krogan and smiled.

"Run back to master little lizard." Viktor said. The big Krogan looked at his comrades. They nodded and when the Krogan walked in he tried to punch Viktor. Viktor easily parried and pulled the big Krogan head first into a wall of solid steel. The Krogan hit and was dazed as he fell to the floor. Viktor put a foot on the elbow of the Krogan and the grabbed its hand then pulled as hard as he could breaking the Krogan's arm. Viktor knew that with a redundant nervous system it wouldn't hurt the big guy but it made him feel better. The other Krogan rushed forward and pushed Viktor off of the big one then pulled him out. Viktor sat down on his military cot and breathed deeply. He wouldn't be able to sleep because Bailey's face was already haunting him. The intercom buzzed over his thoughts.

"You will stay in there until we need you again, so go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Brooks said. Viktor simply held up his finger and flipped off the ceiling. When he heard the intercom shutoff he laid down tried to sleep but his nightmares would continue to wake him through the night.

DAY 1

Viktor woke after a restless sleep and stood and stretched. Viktor still had that stolen C-sec uniform on. He looked at the sink and noticed a mirror cabinet above it. 'Well at least she is gonna let me be clean.' Viktor thought. He opened it and found a simple toothbrush and toothpaste. When he was done he washed his face then sat on the floor and started to do sit-ups. He only really had to work out his torso because it was the only place he didn't have cybernetics. He did about seven hundred when a slot opened and a plate of food was put under it. Viktor ran a scan to make sure it wasn't poison, and it wasn't. He looked at the plate and it had eggs and biscuits. Viktor was shocked that he was given such good food. He scarfed it down and went back to his cot. Viktor pulled up his Omni-tool and downloaded a holographic guitar program. He practiced for three hours and was able to play the beginning of the old song High Way to Hell by AC/DC. Viktor was occupied with this for a while then he remembered he had the holographic training bot. Viktor got up and pulled up the bot that looked just like Viktor. Only with a suit and trench coat instead of a stolen police uniform. Viktor put the settings on Drell level hand to hand combat. They sparred back and forth for a while then Viktor shut off the program and laid down. Viktor checked the time and it was about time for him to sleep. So Viktor closed his eyes and dreamed of Tali and the life he could have had.

DAY 5

Viktor was able to get Brooks to let Valkin come and see him. Viktor used the excuse that they would need to be able to work as a unit better if they were to ever succeed in more missions for her. Viktor Heard when Valkin came. He looked like he had been beaten.

"You ok Val?" Viktor asked feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah just the after effects of insubordination." Valkin said. Viktor motioned for him to sit on the cot. Valkin limped over and sat.

"So how did you get mixed up with Brooks in the first place?" Viktor asked. Valkin sighed and looked at Viktor through his one good eye.

"I was a merc before she found me. After the Reaper threat was gone people were more . . . together I think is the best word for it, than they used to be. So naturally there wasn't much work for crime boys like me. Brooks came to me with an offer to kidnap a dangerous individual that was a Turian hater for an obscene amount of money. So next thing I knew I was spiking your whiskey while you were putting your Quarian lover to bed." Valkin explained.

"So it was you huh?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, if I had known you were a hero like Shepard-"

"I'm not a hero like Shepard. No one will be able to hold that honor." Viktor interrupted.

"Sorry I meant no disrespect. Any way when I got back with your unconscious body she got one of her Krogan to knock me out then she put one of her little shocker toys in my head. So now here we are." Valkin said. Viktor now realized that Valkin here was just as much a prisoner as he was.

"Alright well I know how we are gonna get out. How are you at acting?" Viktor asked with a smile. Valkin listened intently as Viktor laid out a plan quietly so as not to let the camera pick up their conversation that might take weeks to execute. When they finally reached a climax in their plan they parted ways to wait until the opportune moment.

Over the next two weeks Viktor and Valkin would continue to act as innocent little drones doing odd jobs and pick-ups for Brooks. All the while Viktor would set his Omni-tool to continuously shock him at growing voltage. The time was growing near.

WEEK 2 DAY 6

Viktor woke to his door opening and Valkin walking in. He looked terrible, like he had been beaten again. Viktor stood and shook his hand.

"How are you Val?" Viktor asked concerned. He started to really like the Turian when he had found out the Turian was as much a prisoner here as he was. Valkin rubbed his neck.

"I feel close to death. Hey I've been hearing rumors around the base. Were you really with Shepard during the final battle?" Valkin asked.

"Yeah, he went into a beam that shot him to the Citadel to open the arms. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. And that bitch Brooks is wasting the life Shepard gave her by turning to a life crime in this time of rebuilding. I am going to make her suffer for this dishonor and for threatening the woman I love." Viktor stood and walked to where he knew a camera was and stared at it. "I am going to slowly skin you alive with a piece of rusted metal and relish every . . . single . . . moment of it." Viktor blinked freely. there was no point in trying to win a stare battle. It was childish and ignorant.

IN THE OPERATIONS ROOM.

Brooks watched as Viktor threatened her through a camera feed. She shut off the monitor and shivered. She faced down Shepard and laughed in the face of a man that destroyed a billion year old machine race, but this retired mobster there was just something in his eyes that made her feel as though he could reach through the monitor and take up on his promise her. What had she done? She has made one of the most dangerous men in the universe loathe and want to hunt her. She turned her hover chair towards a console.

"Bring me Viktor Bane now." She said urgently to a response team.

IN VIKTOR'S ROOM.

Viktor and Valkin turned as a team of Krogan marched into the room. Viktor wasn't even in the mood to show off. He simply smiled and put his wrists out to be shackled. They marched down the white hall to a large black door with a triple encryption key and DNA scanner. It opened from the inside and Brooks was sitting there. Viktor walked in front of her.

"Please no need to stand on my account." Viktor said staring straight at her. Brooks refused to look this thing that was barley human in the eyes. She finally mustered the courage to look into the cold calculating eyes. For some reason she was terrified even though at the press of a button he could be kneeling at her side.

"You have exhausted your usefulness and so I have decided to let you go." Brooks said. Viktor was more than skeptical. He just looked blankly at this thing that was even less human than he was. Viktor looked at the frail woman that was sitting before him. He could smell the fear on her very being. Brooks nodded at the Krogan. It grabbed Viktor's shoulder and Viktor rammed his elbow into its stomach as hard as he could, launching it backwards into another Krogan. Viktor walked forward and Brooks pulled up the button and pressed it. Viktor felt the shock but his adrenaline and hate were so strong now that he was almost numb to pain and emotion. Viktor had purposely over the past two weeks been training his body to withstand immense amounts of pain and torture. His steps were slowed and hard to take because the electricity was messing with his neural synapsis and complicating his cybernetics. It took him over a minute to walk the three feet between Brooks and him. He leaned in close to her ear while she sat terrified.

"No matter where you dump me, no matter how far or hard fast you run I will find you. I am now the avatar of your destruction. You will never rest you will never eat without having to think if I am there watching ready to poison you." The Krogan team was next to him now pulling him back from their leader. They drug him from the room leaving Brooks sitting in her hover chair with tears streaming down her face. Viktor waited for the door to close then he put his plan he had been working with Valkin on into action.

Valkin rushed out of a door way screaming and clutching his head. He ran into a wall and fell clutching his head still screaming. Two of the three Krogan escorting Viktor went ahead to see what the problem was. Viktor quickly reached down into his boot and pulled out a spring from his cot, and used it to quickly rip out the throat of the Krogan still standing with him. He fell gargling and the other two turned raising their rifles. Valkin got up and pulled out a separate spring and did the same to one of the two by him. The last Krogan was confused and aimed back at Valkin. Viktor raced forward and used his fist to beat the last Krogan's face in, literally. Viktor stood back admiring the blood bath he just created. Valkin looked at it disturbed. Viktor reached and screamed as he pulled out the shock needle before Brooks cold shock him. Viktor then reached over and pulled out Valkin's.

They both reached down and got rifles as an alarm started through the base. Viktor looked down the hall and saw a small team of humans and Turians turn the corner. Viktor grabbed Valkin and pushed him into the door way he came out of. They waited until they had stopped to check on the three Krogan then Viktor and Valkin rushed out and ambushed them dispatching them quickly. They quickly ran down the hall to the hangar doors. When they opened a small army was waiting for them guns raised. Viktor swore and Valkin laughed. Viktor and Valkin threw down their weapons kneeled. When Brooks finally showed up the arrogant flare was back in her eyes.

"Thought it would be that simple did you? Kill a few guards then freedom. Well not even close." Brooks said as she pulled out a pistol and shot Valkin in the head.

"NOOOOOO! You sick woman." Viktor screamed as he ran towards her. Five Krogan stepped forward and detained Viktor as he tried to get at Brooks. She laughed and signaled the Krogan.

"Take him and beat him until he can't move then dump his body in the wastes of Tuchanka." Brooks said. The five Krogan pulled Viktor back down the hall to a dark room. Each Krogan grabbed a limb while the fifth started beating Viktor as hard as they could. Viktor felt every punch but it didn't register as real pain. He was numb with the fact that Valkin died as a result of his plan. When they were done he couldn't even breathe without choking on his own blood. They tossed him to the ground and drug him by the feet to a ship. When they were on board he felt the ship take off. Viktor started to move and he felt a big Krogan boot smash his face, now that registered. Viktor fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness then and dreamed of his life and what it could have been.

First was the wind that Viktor could hear and feel roaring around him. Viktor opened his eyes and it was still dark. No a large cloth was lying over him. Viktor moved the cloth off of himself with an effort that hurt him more than anything he had ever felt, and stared at the harsh Tuchanka sun. The desert was a large expanse all around him. He could see ruins in the distance and immediately knew he had to get to them. He started to move but when he did he noticed his left arm was bent backwards. 'Damn' Viktor thought. At least he was right handed. When he was up he ran a diagnostics check on his eyes scanning his arms and legs. His legs were fine and so was his right. His left arm was broken in half at the elbow and hydraulic fluid was leaking from it. His spine was in perfect condition as well, apparently the Krogan didn't want to kill but leave him to be eaten by their hostile home world. Viktor looked down and tore a small piece of his shirt then tied it around his leaking cybernetic arm. Viktor looked for a weapon of some sort. He couldn't find one so he picked up the cloth and put it over his head and started off towards the ruins.

Viktor knew that if he could get inside he would be able to send a distress signal outwards. He ran for the better part of the day with no issues minus the severe dehydration. Viktor stopped to rest for the night when the sun was just on the horizon. Viktor dug a hole down into the sand and pulled the large cloth over the hole. He still had a good two miles to go to get to those ruins.

Viktor woke up when he heard a growl. Viktor slowly raised up and looked out from under his covering. Small packs of Veron were sniffing around Viktor. Viktor licked his lips, dinner time. Viktor exploded out of the hole and used his right cybernetic arm and grabbed a Veron by the neck and crushed its trachea. He then used the body of the dead Veron and beat the others away. Viktor then carried the Veron back to his hole and put the cloth back over the top. He sat down and pulled a piece of meat away from the dead carcass and cooked it with a welding setting from his Omni-tool. Viktor put the meat in his mouth and chewed. It was repulsive and chewy, but it was sustenance. Viktor settled back down after eating the Veron and went to sleep. When he woke the wind was thrashing the cloth. Viktor opened and closed his mouth tasting the cottony taste of dehydration. Viktor slowly crawled out of the shallow hole he had dug the day before. He pulled the cloth around himself into a robe like form.

Viktor took off at a run with his left arm flapping behind him as he ran. For three hours he ran at a controlled speed making sure he wouldn't over exert and kill himself. Viktor was about a hundred yards from the ruins when Viktor felt the ground shaking. Viktor stopped immediately. It was a Thresher Maw. Viktor waited and saw the ground moving one hundred yards to his left. Could Viktor make it? He didn't wait to think about it. Viktor took off at a B line towards the ruins at the same time the Thresher Maw started towards him. Viktor seriously underestimated the size of the Maw. It was on him in seconds. The head of it jammed out of the ground and Viktor couldn't help but look back. It was the size of a Reaper dreadnought. 'Oh my god I found the mother of all Thresher Maws.' Viktor thought. Now he knew why the Krogan had not rebuilt here. Then it crashed sending Viktor into the air the last twenty yards to the ruins. Viktor fell shoulder first into a pile of rubble and lost his breath. Viktor lay there for a long time trying to remember Shepard's reports. There was water here and plant life.

Maybe some Krogan were here studying their ancestors. It is also near the place where Mordin died. Viktor stood for a moment in silence for his fallen friend. He then looked around at the rubble and found a metal equivalent of rebar in the pile. Viktor reached down and picked it up feeling the weight of it. He walked along the ruins and heard a scuffling. Viktor went back first into a wall ready to fight whatever was there. He peaked around and saw a single Reaper human husk crawling around aimlessly. Viktor's heart nearly stopped. How could this be? If one survived millions did. Viktor hefted the rebar in his hand and javelin threw it through the back of the husk. It screamed until Viktor walked over and with his single hand ripped its head off. He looked at it and realized that maybe only these smaller ones survived. He hoped these were the only ones to.

Viktor heard several screams in the distance. Viktor looked around immediately and tried to cloak but for some reason he couldn't. He looked at his hundred meter radar. There were Seven hostiles headed his way seventy meters out and closing fast. Viktor looked around at the area. He was in a large square area that had piles of rubble dotted around. Viktor tightened his grip on his rebar and pulled up his bot double and ran behind a pile of rubble.

All seven husks found the bot meditating. The husks were perched on top of a wall behind the bot. They looked at the bot and slowly crawled down the wall. Viktor watched as they all got up behind the bot and jumped it. The bot twisted and rose using the sword he had to cut down the first four leaving the last three to circle behind it and took it down. Viktor saw the three stand confused when the bot disappeared. Viktor seized this chance to rush them from behind and smacked two at the same time bashing their heads inwards. The last husk ran and tackled Viktor to the ground. Viktor held up his arm and the husk was gnawing on his left arm slightly denting it in several places. A gun shot rang over the area and the husks head exploded spilling a black liquid over Viktor. Viktor started to look up but exhaustion set in. All Viktor saw was the shadow of something huge over him before he passed out.

Viktor felt something wet pressed to his lips. Viktor grunted and licked his lips then opened his eyes and started to get up. A large female Krogan with a dark green head scale pushed him back down.

"Don't move, you are dehydrated and still exhausted. I am Takrana." The Krogan said. Viktor looked around and saw that they were inside the ruins.

"I thank you Takrana. Are we near an area where I can get a signal to deep space?" Viktor asked. Slowly sitting up.

"Yes but we will have to hike for several miles to get there. Are you up to it?" Takrana said standing. Viktor slowly stood staggering slightly.

"I think I am." Viktor said as he ran another diagnostics check: Left arm un-operational, right arm slight malfunction with several dents in vital areas stopping maximum performance, right and left legs slight energy palpitations, spine slight palpitation in energy output from impact in ruins. Viktor read on his eye scanners. It's bad. He wouldn't be able to do anything to really help if they got into trouble. Viktor looked around and found another piece of rebar. It was about as tall as Viktor and he handed it to Takrana.

"Could you please bend the top into an L shape?" Viktor asked. She just nodded and bent it for him. "Thank you." Viktor said as he put it under his right arm. They started off to the east to get to an area where he could try to signal some body.

They walked through the ruins careful not to touch the sandy areas so as not to alert the larger Thresher Maw. They walked in silence for the better part of the trip when Viktor finally broke the silence.

"So why are you all the way out here Takrana?" Viktor asked. Takrana never looked back.

"Since the Reapers were defeated and Urdnot has become the dominant clan, my Krogan brothers and sisters have been busy trying to remake our once great civilization. I chose to come here to study the ancients and their ways. Little did I know what a death trap this place was. Now I realize why we have quarantined this place for hundreds of miles around." Takrana said still walking. Viktor understood as well. With Reapers and the Mother of all Thresher Maws here it would be suicide to just wander around out here.

They were near the area when they had to stop for the night and rest. Viktor sat and watched as Takrana pulled some food from her survival pack and handed it to Viktor. Viktor gladly accepted and ate. When he was finished he used his radar to scan the area. There were two blips to their left thirty meters. Viktor stood and put his finger to his lips. Takrana nodded and they snuck towards the area where the blips were. They were behind a pile of rubble and peaked out. Two Reaper husks were sitting chattering like monkeys. Viktor not for the first time wondered how many Reapers survived the purge as the galaxy was now calling it. Just then a scared looking Krogan stumbled backwards with two husks clawing away.

"Namina!" Takrana said starting to rise. Viktor used his rebar to tap her in the head scale. She slowly went back down as three more husks swarmed Namina. They watched in horror as the husks subdued the Krogan. Viktor zoomed and then nearly fainted as he realized what was happening. The husks were slowly putting Reaper tech on the Krogan. Viktor quickly ran thousands of simulations in his head on the return of the Reapers. Viktor quickly stopped as he realized they had to help Namina. Viktor looked at Takrana and nodded. The two burst from behind the pile confusing the Reapers momentarily giving them the upper hand. Viktor used the best Taekwondo moves he knew to kick the husks into submission while simultaneously using the rebar the smash the heads of several husks. Takrana ran at full speed knocking several over then used her shotgun to obliterate and stragglers.

When the dust cleared Viktor ran to Namina and used his eyes and Omni-tool to scan her. Viktor was perplexed by what he saw. Her heart was stopped but her brain had the activity of a twenty first century supercomputer. Suddenly Namina opened her eyes and Viktor gasped at the sight. The where blue dots with a black back. She was whispering something. Viktor leaned closer to hear, but all that came out were inaudible whispers. He did pick out one intelligible string of words.

"Kill me please." Viktor stood and hefted the rebar. He drove it quickly through the bottom of her jaw and into the brain causing instant death. Viktor stood and said a quick prayer to the Krogan gods to grant her safe passage to the next life. Takrana thanked him for the prayer and they settled down for the night. Viktor looked at Takrana.

"How many husks have you encountered hear?" Viktor asked.

"Over a hundred not counting the ones we just killed. Why?" Takrana asked. Viktor sat for a moment thinking. Undoubtedly the Council had heard about these incidents and made a task force to deal with them.

"I am wondering how many Reaper troops survived the purge." Viktor said knowing that if husks had survived then others did as well. He used his Omni-tool to try to connect to the Extranet and locate a possible team to locate and exterminate left over Reapers. Viktor had forgotten about not having a signal thanks to being in the middle of nowhere. Viktor looked at Takrana who was doing routine maintenance on her shotgun. They needed to reach the broadcasting range by tomorrow. Viktor was beginning to worry.

That night Viktor dreamed again of killing Bailey. He was about to take the shot when Bailey turned into Tali and he shot Tali. Viktor woke up screaming and crying in a cold sweat. Takrana was already getting ready for their trek to broadcasting range. Viktor was glad she didn't ask questions. When Viktor asked if she was worried about traveling with a possible psycho. She simply said,

"I know the dreams of a haunted soldier. I am Krogan after all." Viktor laughed to himself. She was right of course. Viktor was a haunted soldier so to speak. When they were ready to leave they started off at a brisk pace. They were at the site in two hours. Viktor turned his Omni-tool on and started to target the Citadel. Then he thought that if he were too somehow get back Brooks would have spies ready to give the word and possibly kill Tali and he just couldn't let that happen. He instead got in touch with Urdnot.

"Yeah. What?" Said a Krogan on the other end of the line.

"I'm a friend to clan leader Wrex could you put me through?" Viktor asked

"Yeah right a human that's friendly with the clan leader. You're not Shepard so kiss my ass." The Krogan said. Viktor heard muffled voices then a smack.

"Do you really think someone would fake knowing a Krogan? Idiot. This is Wrex who are you?" Viktor actually nearly had to bite his tongue from laughing.

"It's Viktor from Normandy." Viktor said. Wrex snorted.

"The news said you were dead. I heard Tali used her Admirals resources to send out a search party. Not a day later that Bailey guy was shot. I really hope that wasn't you. The Council was raging for days. Where have you been?" Wrex said. Viktor winced as he talked about the Bailey incident. Viktor took a breath.

"Look I was taken hostage. They threatened to kill Tali if I didn't cooperate so I am still dead, understand? I just want a ship to pick me up and carry me to one of your city slums." Viktor explained feeling sadness creep into his heart.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll come and get you. Give me an excuse to get outta this political pyjak dung. Be there in an hour." Wrex said and hung up before Viktor could answer. Viktor sighed. Krogan were a hard bunch to talk to, except the females. Viktor sat beside Takrana.

"You plan on coming back?" Viktor asked. Takrana looked down.

"No I still have a lot to learn from these ruins. I have a duty that I was chosen for that I plan to complete." She said with defined purpose. Viktor nodded in understanding. After an hour a huge ship was hovering over the ruins. Krogan design obviously. It was a huge and slim except for the front that was rounded and fat. Then suddenly it dawned on Viktor, it was made to look like a Thresher Maw. 'Very cool' Viktor thought. A shuttle came down and Wrex stepped out in full armor and open arms.

"Viktor haha it's been too long." Viktor walked over and shook Wrex's hand.

"Hey the ship design is great. I can't wait to see your city." Viktor said. Wrex laughed as they walked to the shuttle. Viktor looked back to wave at Takrana, but she was gone. Viktor looked back at Wrex.

"Wow you look awful, how's the robo stuff?" Wrex asked.

"Not good. I need to repair myself. Do you have a lab I could use?" Viktor asked as he rotated his only good arm.

"Yeah Bakara has taken a liking to science after her time with Mordin. We named our first daughter after him." Wrex laughed. Viktor shook his head and looked out the shuttle window as they came into the hangar bay. Viktor walked with Wrex to the command center admiring the slick black tile and red lighting. It was glorious. Viktor looked at the circular command center with several Krogan sitting in several seats around taking in information and driving the ship. Wrex walked over and sat in a giant chair in the middle of the room. Viktor watched as he used a console on his chair to raise the ship and take off.

It took only an hour to reach the city. It was amazing. Viktor had seen nothing like it. Krogan buildings were enormous metal pyramids. The biggest was in the middle of the city. It had to be at least five miles diameter at the base. Wrex got up and looked outside.

"A marvel ain't it? It was just finished. That is where all the clan leaders get together and hehe 'discuss' politics. We have to decide on a course of action before I go to the Citadel. Those children up there couldn't handle Krogan politics." Wrex said puffing out his chest. Viktor smiled and walked with Wrex to the shuttle. Apparently Wrex had a penthouse on the top of the pyramid. Viktor was impressed with how much progress Wrex had made with the Krogan. He never thought that the mercenary race of aliens would build such a metropolis. Even if it was still a little threatening.

The shuttle ride was a short and silent one. Wrex was looking at the latest reports of Reaper activity and Viktor was trying to reroute his energy to vital functions in his spine so he wouldn't go completely offline. When they landed Viktor was the first one off to meet Bakara. She was standing at the door way waiting with three children. Viktor looked back at Wrex who nodded and winked. Viktor walked with Bakara and Wrex to the living room. They had a large couch and huge entertainment system. Viktor sat with Wrex and waited for food and drink. Bakara came with a tray of meat and water not long after He sat down.

"My god Bakara this is delicious!" Viktor exclaimed as he took a bite.

"Thank you. At least some one appreciates my cooking." Bakara said shoving Wrex who just grumbled like an old man. Viktor ate the meal with his only working arm then looked at Wrex.

"Would you show me to your shop? I need to repair my arm before it gets any worse." Viktor said calmly.

"Huh? Oh yeah your robo arm got messed up. Yeah sure." Wrex stood and showed him to a large room where multiple Krogan were working silently on different projects. "Yeah so here you are Vik. Don't break anything." Wrex laughed and patted his back. Viktor looked around and found a mechanics shop so he could repair his arm.

He grabbed some tools and propped his arm up and the table. The hydraulic hose was busted and there were several wires that were split. His left eye was a little fuzzy and needed to be synced with his neural synapsis. He pulled up a virtual schematic of his arm on his right eye and started to open his arm. A few of the more delicate inner workings were nearly smashed. Probably from the Krogan that brought him here. As he slowly worked on fabricating new parts he realized that a there was an extra part in his arm that didn't need to be there. He pulled out a small chip resting inside a bundle of wire that sat it to the side knowing that it must be a tracker.

"Time to find where that base is now." The soon to be repaired cyborg stated to no one in particular. As soon as he repaired himself he was going to hunt down Brooks and kill her. He was merciful one time to a traitor and it came back to haunt him. '_Never again will I show mercy to a traitor' _Viktor thought as he repaired his arm.

When he fixed his arm he flexed his arm and moved his fingers making sure all reflexes were all right. He closed his arm of metal that looked like cords of metal muscle. It was an exact remake of a human arm from sinew to muscle mass, but metal. He raised his now fixed arm and rotated it making sure he got most of the dents and gashes out with solder and metal shaping applications on his Omni-tool. He stood and pulled up his Omni-tool screen and re-synced his entire system to his cerebral synapsis. When his vision clear and his limbs reset he went through a series of exercises than sat back down and looked at the chip. It was obviously a tracker of some sort.

Just then Bakara walked in and sighed as she sat down at a table with various pieces of equipment. She rested her head in her hands and sat in silence. Viktor walked over and sat across from her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The concerned cyborg asked. Bakara waved dismissively and grunted.

"Trying to rule Krogan are like trying to rule over a group of spoiled children arguing over what game they want to play. Only the game is war and against the Turians and Salarian. Wrex is trying his best but only a few Krogan clans remain that want to fight. But those few are powerful warriors and want to kill everything." Bakara slumped looking very weary. Viktor nodded understanding as best he could. The Mafia when he was leader was very difficult and humans usually aren't violent. He could only imagine what Wrex and Bakara are doing.

"What you and Wrex are doing is admirable and inspirational. You are making a warring people into a peaceful and respectable society. I have as much respect for you and Wrex as I do for the great Commander Shepard." Viktor said looking into Bakara's eyes. She nodded her thanks and started to work on something under a microscope. Viktor didn't notice until then, but a small Krogan baby was sleeping in a chest harness on Bakara. It was adorable and Viktor's thoughts went to Tali. His heart ached as he thought of his beautiful Quarian lover alone in the home they built together. He wanted a family and to live in peace.

'It will come' Viktor told himself. He wanted to get this over with ASAP and get back to his Quarian lover. Viktor sat down and looked at the tracker used his Omni-tool to reverse the signal and he got a reading in the Hades Gamma system. The base had been moved to over the Trebin system. Then almost just as soon as he got a reading it was disrupted and then cut off. They most likely saw their signal being traced and disabled it. 'Which means they probably know I'm alive' Viktor thought as he sat in his chair and contemplated on how to 'take care' of this problem. He knew that if he tried an all out assault they would have Tali killed before he was able to do much.

Viktor sat up. "Tali!" Viktor said and ran to find Wrex. Viktor found the old Krogan in a meeting room with several other older Krogan talking. He burst in the room at full speed. "Wrex!" the panting cyborg said loudly. Wrex laughed at the stunned faces of all the Krogan at this outsider just smashing in on them.

"Yeah? What is it? You look like you just saw Kalros." Wrex laughed while other Krogan simply grumbled angrily at the intrusion. "Quiet this Human has seen as much battle as any of you. Sow respect you sniveling pyjaks. What's wrong Vik?" Wrex said rising from his chair and walked over to Viktor and walked with him out of the room.

"Wrex I need you to contact the Quarian Admirals and tell them there might be an attempt on her life. Please. I am sure the people that tried to kill me will know that I am not dead and try to kill Tali." Viktor said quickly and frantically.

"Damn cowards going after a man's mate. Shameful. Sure, should I just tell them it's an anonymous tip?" Wrex asked. Viktor simply nodded. "Do you need help with this? I am sure Grunt would be happy to help smash some heads." Viktor laughed at the old Krogan and knew he was wanting to go himself.

"I appreciate the offer but I need to handle this with a bit of delicacy. And no offense but Krogan aren't known for delicate. If I need a one man army though I will call you and Grunt first. All I need is a ship that can get me to Thessia." The determined cyborg stated.

"Why Thessia?" Wrex asked.

"I am gonna go see Liara and get some resources and information. I need delicate and miss Shadow Broker is just the person for this." Viktor said still walking. Wrex grunted and mumbled about how Krogan could be delicate but they chose not to. The statement made Viktor laugh mentally.

"Alright. I have a freighter you could use with no weapons though. It'll get you there in one piece though." Viktor nodded his thanks and both warriors shook hands.

"You better not keep Tali waiting for long. She's hurting Viktor. First Shepard now you, the poor girl can only handle so much." Wrex's statement stung more than it probably should. Viktor looked down and imagined Tali sitting and crying. He thought for a moment and figured he needed to get to her and tell her he was fine. Just so she wouldn't worry too much. Maybe he would bring her along to keep her safe.

Viktor let go of Wrex's hand and let the old Krogan lead him to the ship. It was a Turian freighter and was a dark red color. Wrex told him bye and Viktor returned the farewell then climbed the ship and started her up. The old thing shuddered slightly then was quiet as a mouse. Viktor left the planet of the Krogan and wished the Krogan all the luck in the universe to be able to get past the hate of the Genophage.

"Brooks. I'm coming for you bitch." Viktor said out loud with a glorious purpose that filled his entire being until it was as if he was on fire with determination. He set his course for Rannoch to get his girl first then the real mission would begin.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. I hope this is still living up to your expectations. I am nearing the end of Viktor's story in Mass Effect and I would like to know if you all are still interested in seeing this through. Thanks for all the feed back and Thanks suffering Soldier for the help.

Keelah se'lai


End file.
